


The Pledging

by Natsgirl



Series: Swimming to the Light Series - A sequel to DEA [3]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsgirl/pseuds/Natsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Far Reach: You are cordially invited to the pledging of King Eric Northman of the combined kingdoms of Louisiana and Arkansas and the Princess Brigant to be recognized at the Amun Summit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The Way You Wear Your Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Welcome to the weddings of Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse. When I thought about these two and how this would happen, I was seriously tempted to just skip it. After all, how could this happen in a way that would mean something to them? And then I got a wild hair and decided, ‘Why not? These folks have connections and friends. Wouldn’t they pressure for their own idea of what the wedding should be? And what if our couple just couldn’t say no?  
> I wish to acknowledge my beta readers, Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy. They have both agreed to take this ride with me, and I couldn’t be happier or more grateful. I appreciate their help more than they know. If you notice the chapter titles, that is a Ms Buffy idea – using songs. I have selected three specific songs that exemplify how I see the tempo of each wedding. For the Pledging – it’s Cole Porters, “No, No They Can’t Take That Away From Me.” In case you want to hum along, I youtubed Ella Fitzgerald and Louie Armstrong’s version. It’s classic!  
> I also wish to thank Sephrenia, who made the wonderful banner for the piece. You see their wedding clothes (a fairy dress for her, a robe for him) and the official wedding portrait in the background. I am grateful she has come on board to give the work it’s ‘eyes.’  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Nothing like a wedding to bring the family together,” Pam grinned. Maude was due to arrive tomorrow during the day and tomorrow night Sookie would start preparing for the pledging ceremony that would be held at the Amun Summit in Indianapolis in just two weeks.

Sookie glanced across the room toward the closed door. She and Pam were standing together in the larger meeting room on the first floor of the palace in New Orleans. There was a smaller room off to the side that was generally used for guests to repair makeup or for staging photographs. Tonight it held Karin the Slaughterer. Thomas was with her. The tall, dark-haired Sheriff had become Karin’s shadow, demonstrating his willingness to defend her during her recovery. Karin was severely injured while carrying out an assignment. Her broken bones and caved chest had healed, but her arm was still regenerating. Sookie had seen it, a slim appendage still lacking a hand that was almost half an arm now. Sookie knew that Pam was donating blood to her sister, the tie between them making Karin’s recovery easier and faster, but only Karin's Maker’s blood, Eric’s blood, would really accelerate Karin’s healing.  
And that was the problem. Eric Northman disowned Karin. In truth, Karin deserved it. She was entirely too protective of Eric, too possessive, and because of that had deliberately placed Sookie Stackhouse in harm’s way. Had Karin succeeded, Sookie would have been claimed by another vampire, and the fallout would have been catastrophic, not only for Eric and Sookie personally, but for the Amun Clan as a whole. Karin fled to Europe ahead of her disgrace, nesting with a vampire who was a known confederate of their enemy, Felipe de Castro, and taking work as an assassin for hire.

It didn't take long for Karin to repent of her actions, but it was too late. Eric Northman declared her disloyal, a pronouncement that meant she no longer had status in their world. While it didn’t keep other vampires from hiring her, it did mean that she could not be officially invited to any court, Summit or vampire function. On her worst days, Karin blamed her loss of status on Horst’s eventual defection. On her best days, she acknowledged that Horst had never truly been hers.

Together Karin and Horst killed Sam Merlotte at the last Amun Summit. It was not a planned execution and subsequently leaving the country seemed like a good idea. Sam had been passing himself off as a mixed martial arts fighter and promoter, his transition aided by a new face, but that hadn’t stopped him from trying to trap and hurt Sookie. Karin knew it was her own guilt that fueled her decision to end Sam. For Horst, it was his desire to salvage his reputation with Felipe de Castro. Together, Karin and Horst headed for Europe, jumping from country to country, fucking and feeding with abandon. Karin told herself that the flame their mutual kill ignited was real, but now, in retrospect, she had to accept that she was a convenient choice and not someone Horst truly desired. In the end, the only one Horst ever truly desired was Horst.

When Karin was hired by Lydia to kill the vampire who assassinated Robert of California, she knew she would find Horst at the end of the road. It wasn't the first time Karin had ended someone with whom she had been intimate, but it was the hardest kill she ever made. Horst knew and he used the affection she harbored for him to distract her. He begged her forgiveness and promised his love. He claimed it was his own confusion over how strong his feelings were for her that drove him away. She felt a wavering and, in that moment, he struck with the axe he held hidden. Karin moved in time to save herself from the blow that would have cleaved her head in half, but the axe struck her anyway, shattering her shoulder and slicing her arm from her body. She fell to the ground and he stood over her, a smile on his face as he stomped the injured side of her chest, driving ribs into her dead organs, but that had been his mistake.

Horst wished to savor the moment. He wanted to see her realization of how little he cared for her. He held her eyes, so he didn’t see the silver knife she used to first to hamstring him and then to cut through his throat. He dropped the axe and Karin picked it up. She still didn’t remember much about it, except that when she returned to herself she had chipped the blade beyond usefulness, slamming it through the sludge that was all that was left of Horst. She dropped the handle from her one useful hand and made her way to a dark place. She lingered there for some time before she could bring herself to retrieve Horst's wallet and start the process that would bring her back to Connecticut where she would report to Lydia and collect her fee.

It was still a wonder to Karin that she continued to exist at all, a pathetic, draining kind of wonder. When Sookie came to Sanctum it was almost as if Karin could hear the voice of fate that said, ‘All is as it should be.’ Karin handed Sookie the money Horst had left her and wondered if she had the strength to finally end herself. Finding the envelope waiting for her, that neat list of assets so meticulously totted up and signed over, had been a knife twisting some part of her. ‘I am truly nothing, now,’ she had thought to herself, ‘A vessel whose time is done.’

Then Thomas arrived. He refused to allow her to hide in the darkness. He wrestled her clothes from her and threw her in the shower. He man-handled her, re-breaking bones and putting things straight. He scolded her and jeered at her own lack of care for herself. When she struck out at him, he struck back. Then he did the one thing that broke through all Karin's walls of self-pity and self-loathing. He had held her down and forced his blood into her. When he was sure she could feel him, he ignored her taunts and her insults. He absorbed her blows and he made love to her with everything he was. He forced her to feel his affection and his desire. He kissed her disfigured body and refused to allow her to feel bad about any of it. As he entered her, his eyes holding hers, murmuring to her that she was his life, all her defenses broke and she wept in his arms, leaving red streaks that colored their bodies and the bed linens.

As dawn approached, he told her she was coming back with him to Arkansas. He was taking her to the northern part of the state to the place that was his holding as Pam’s Sheriff. They would stay there until they decided where to head next. He had already talked with Isaiah and they would have a place in Tennessee if they wished. Thomas’ former position was already filled, but a quieter life might suit them both better. Thomas lifted her, placing her in her coffin, and wrapped himself carefully around her.

“Where’s yours?” she asked him.

“I’m there,” he laughed and they had jostled each other, shifting in the too small space until they found a way they could get the cover safely latched.

The house in Fayetteville, Arkansas was not what Karin expected. Wood and mostly one level, it was set on a large, park-like lot surrounded by trees. The rooms were a series of angles reaching to cathedral ceilings, and light-tight glass leading out to high decks. “There is a lot of wildlife here,” Thomas said dryly that first night, his arms wrapped around her as they looked out into the night, “Not like we’ll see it.” Animals instinctively knew that vampires were apex predators and they avoided them when possible. The first time Thomas had been here he had seen deer and even a bear. Now that he and Karin were taking up residence, they were unlikely to see anything at all, aside from the birds in the trees. Their nights were quiet. There were fires and books. Thomas ran into town and came back with a gaming system and a few disks. They had no cable and the internet service was spotty. They would need a day person to arrange permanent hook-up of services, and Thomas would not hire one until they decided where they would call home.

Pam came the third night. They didn't talk about the future. Instead they joked about things they had seen and pranks they had played. Pam insisted on giving Karin her own blood and refused to take no for an answer. Thomas almost offered Pam the comfort of their bed, but sensed that Karin was embarrassed by her current state. He held back and Karin thanked him later, confirming she would not have been comfortable sharing him with her more complete sister.

“How can you doubt your beauty?” he asked her.

“You have terrible taste,” Karin huffed in return. “You don’t know. In terms of sisters, you got stuck with the short end of the stick.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Thomas launched himself at her, “I am not wrong!” he growled. “You insult me, and you insult all I hold dear. I have waited for you to come to your senses, to get this wild adventuring out of your system, but I can see I have left you to your own devices too long. You have started to believe your own foolishness. So, no more! I will not leave you nor will I allow you to continue to throw yourself away.”

“You are not my keeper!” Karin growled back, baring her fangs.

“No, I am not,” Thomas growled back, “I am the one who loves you, Karin the Slaughterer. Deal with it!”

Karin was angry and then she was not. He was totally sincere and somehow she hadn’t really seen it coming. She looked at him, the tart words forming on her lips, and in a moment, everything changed. It was as if she suddenly saw him for the first time. One minute he was her friend and playmate and in the next, he transformed into her lover. “How?” she asked.

“I have been here all along,” he answered. Thomas opened his arms, and Karin stepped within them, home at last.

In the end, Pam insisted they stay in Arkansas. “If I had my way, I would ask you to be my Second,” she told Thomas. “Max and I have plans to expand Fangtasia into catering and event planning. Of course, I’ll continue to support Eric, but energy production? How do you plan a wardrobe around that?” Pam waved her perfectly manicured fingers, demonstrating her best model catwalk. “Not to say I disapprove of sweaty men in tool belts, but it loses its appeal rather quickly.”

“Eric would never accept Thomas as your Second, not as long as he’s with me,” Karin turned her newly-opened eyes toward her mate, but before she could say anything further, Thomas spoke up.

“It sounds as though King Northman does not object to our being here. If I were to set up adequate communications, we could provide plenty of support to the kingdom remotely. Jane is in the southern part of the state and she is savvy. I have no problem supporting her.”

Pam shrugged, “Jane won’t be there much longer. She has asked for her freedom. She intends to attach herself to Dr. Ludwig building a research facility in this part of the country. She developed a proposal and once the wind farms are up and operating, Eric has given his full support to the new venture. So,” and Pam looked at both of them with a wry smile, “I find myself in need of help… again.”

The next two nights they talked further. Registry donors, mostly pulled from the local university, presented themselves. Pam ran into town and purchased a card game some humans had mentioned. “Cards Against Humanity is a promising title,” Thomas laughed. In the end they abandoned it. Some of the statements were funny, but most referred to persons or things they needed to Google to understand, and that made it too much of a teaching game to be fun anymore. There was an awkward moment, and then Thomas stood and walked to the piano, “Forfeits it is,” he exclaimed. Pam laughed and clapped her hands. This was a game she and her human family had played when she was a little girl. Karin smiled indulgently and Thomas started.

He played a song, then he stood, and Pam took his place. She had to play a variation that was acceptable to the other two. She did it passably well and it was Karin’s turn. Karin stared at the keys, and then Pam moved over. The vampire sisters sat side by side, each playing with one hand to make a whole. Sometimes the play was classical in its execution. Thomas performed a variation in ragtime. Karin’s turn came again and she laid down a strong blues line that Pam augmented. Pam then took over by herself and played something almost child-like. It was Thomas that was finally stumped and the two women laughed as they devised his forfeit. He rather good naturedly took off for town without funds, charged with bringing back a bouquet of flowers for them. It was a silly forfeit and they cautioned him about cheating. As he was leaving he gathered Karin into his arms and kissed her in a way that left no doubt that his intentions were not playful. Although Pam was standing within hearing he stroked Karin’s cheek, “I love you, Scary Creature,” he told her, and then he turned and ran so quickly he looked like a blur.

When Karin turned, it was to see Pam’s arched eyebrow, “So, that’s all settled, then?” she asked.

“It is,” Karin answered. She could still hear the note of wonder in her voice. “It really is,” she said again in a more definite tone.

“You know Eric. He denies his Princess nothing,” Pam said out loud. “I understand Sookie wants you reconciled before the pledging.”

Karin shook her head, “What I did was unforgivable, Pam. Most Makers would have killed their offspring for the shit I pulled. He won’t forgive me, and he shouldn’t.”

“So you won’t even try?” Pam asked. Then she walked closer to Karin, so close she was almost nose to nose, “Not even for your Scary Creature?”

Karin’s eyes rolled, “I don’t know why he calls me that.”

“It’s adorable,” Pam snarked.

“It’s gag-worthy,” Karin retorted.

“So, tell him to shut the fuck up,” Pam pursed her lips, “Tell him he’s being stupid and you are no animal. Declare yourself!”

Karin looked at her for one long minute, “All right, you have me. I won't chance hurting his feelings. He could call me pond scum and I’d sit back and smile like a drooling idiot. I am just that done!”

Pam’s look became serious, “Then you owe him this. He has the makings of a great Second, maybe even a King someday. Do what you need to do to let him have that chance. Crawl on your belly. Beg, but get yourself reinstated with Daddy.”

When Karin nodded, Pam called Sookie. There was something that still rankled about being beholden to the telepath for anything associated with Eric, but then Karin thought of Thomas. She thought of his long-fingered, clever hands. She thought of his sardonic smile and his slightly superior way of speaking. She thought of the way he pushed her in bed, their play just this side of rough, and the way he could still surprise her into begging when the time was right. It surprised her, and bothered her just a little that while she valued control in her public life, she appreciated having that same control taken from her when it came to sex. Karin agreed to everything suggested. When Thomas returned, she told him she would be accompanying Pam back to New Orleans in two days’ time. She begged him to stay in Lafayetteville, but Thomas just grinned.

Now, here they were. Thomas was almost embarrassing in the care he took with her. He made certain that her appearance was unremarkable, draping her in cloaks and coats so her lack was not apparent. He physically placed himself between her and any other vampire, including Thalia. It was Sookie who intervened, escorting them to the room where they now awaited the King.

“You can put those fangs right up!” Sookie told Thalia. Had it been different circumstances, Karin would have laughed. There was the telepath, her hair swept up in some kind of messy bun on her head, her hands on her hips and her lip jutted out. Thalia’s eyes narrowed and she was hissing in full display. The two of them stood in the hallway in a classic stand-off, but it was Sookie who won. “Eric knows she’s coming, and she’s here at my invitation. I don’t expect you to be happy about it, but there it is!”

Thalia’s eyes had narrowed further, “It,” and Thalia gestured toward Karin, “is not to go beyond the first floor, Mistress,” she warned.

“I understand,” Sookie said, “and I will follow the rules until Eric says otherwise.” Thalia retracted her fangs and posted extra guards at the door to the meeting room. Thomas nodded once to Sookie and then steered Karin into the room, as agreed.

It was another fifteen minutes before Eric Northman walked into the room. He took in the sight of both his Intended and Pam. His eyes swept to where he knew Karin waited. “It is so important to you?” he asked again. Retracting his statement wouldn’t make him look weak, but it was bad policy.

“She saved my life, Eric,” Sookie reminded him, “and she paid restitution for the offense.” Sookie phrased it exactly as she’d been coached by Mr. Cataliades. She sensed that this was something that was delicate and needed to be handled in a particular way. Out of the corner of her eye she could see one of the Weres nodding and she could hear general approval for her words from all of the guards.

“Thomas declared for her. He is loyal and has proven his worth. I need him for Arkansas. We need him for the good of the kingdom. Together they are assets to us,” Pam bowed. “I ask this of you as a boon.” By saying this, she was telling Eric, and everyone who listened, that she was offering a favor in return. She didn’t really have to say it, and it was of middling importance anyway. She was the Viking’s child and he could just order her to do anything he wished. By offering it as a boon, she was saying she would provide her full consent to a thing he asked of her, and that was a considerable concession.

Eric gave them both one long, last look and then stepped forward. He first kissed Pam’s forehead, “I’ll think of something particularly pleasant,” he smiled. Pam was sure that what he came up with would not be pleasant and would probably involve some form of public humiliation.. “And as for you,” and he wrapped his arms around Sookie, “I have some interesting ideas that we could explore together that might start to repay me for this moment of weakness.”

Sookie pulled his head down and kissed his cheek before whispering, “I am not hanging a swing in that room, perv!” Eric pulled back and tapped her lips with his finger and then he turned and walked to the room that held his disgraced child.

The first thing Eric saw was Thomas. The Sheriff stood directly in front of Karin, and although he bowed, his stance made clear that if Eric intended to harm his child he would need to kill Thomas first. “How’s your chess game?” Eric asked conversationally.

“Rusty,” his Sheriff replied.

“We should fix that while you’re here,” Eric said pleasantly. He looked over his Sheriff’s shoulder, “Karin, how are you faring?” Eric brought his eyes back to Thomas and the Sheriff took a slight step to the right. Eric noticed Thomas' hands remained balled and his posture was tense.

“I’m improving,” Karin answered. Eric stayed where he was and make a conscious effort to remain loose. He couldn’t keep his eyes from flaring. She was pale. She made no effort to hide the mostly empty sleeve that dangled from her side. “Thank you for seeing me,” she continued.

Eric gestured with his hand, “Do you mind if I sit?” he asked. It was silly, really. The palace was his and he could sit anywhere he chose, but under the circumstances it seemed best to broadcast his intentions.

“Yes, thank you,” Karin consented. Once Eric was seated, Thomas shifted to stand on Karin’s damaged side. He was looking at her and Eric could feel the Sheriff’s concern through the tendril of bond he allowed between himself and Karin.

‘So, Pam is right,’ he thought, ‘This is more than an interest.’ In some ways that changed how Eric saw the situation. He knew Thomas to be honorable and nobody’s fool. If Thomas accepted her it said that there was something to her character that was redeemable. “You have asked me to reconsider your status,” Eric jumped to the heart of the matter. “Both Sookie and Pam speak for you. They feel that you have changed. Is that so, Karin?”

“I understand what I did was wrong,” Karin nodded, her eyes down. “I regret my actions.” She lifted her eyes to Eric. “I never wished to hurt you, my Maker. It was the last thing I wished to do. All I can say is I was trying to do the right thing, but I went about it all wrong.”

Eric nodded. He turned to Thomas, “Pam tells me she wishes you as her Second. She would move you to Little Rock. Is this something you are willing to do?”

Thomas nodded, “I consider it an honor to serve you and the Regent,” he said and then he bowed, but as he did, he moved his hand to sit on Karin’s shoulder. He straightened and said, “I would consider myself fortunate to be offered such a situation, but if I were not able to have Karin at my side, I would decline.”

Karin kept her eyes on Eric, but the Viking could see her lips tighten. “And what about you, Karin the Slaughterer?” Eric allowed a bit of a growl to crawl into his voice. “Would you likewise tie your fortune? Or would you rather have your freedom to roam, your status restored?”

Now it was Thomas’ turn to still, but Karin did not hesitate, “My place is beside him,” she said simply.

Eric stood. He nodded and then held Thomas’ eyes as he stepped forward. He held out his hand to Karin. He pulled her to her feet, opening his arms to her. When she stepped into his embrace, he told her. “You are restored, daughter,” and then he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Eric turned, Karin within the circle of his arm, “Come, daughter. We will settle you upstairs and I will arrange to provide you blood. With any luck you will be restored within a few weeks. Does it pain you?” Eric knew that regrowing appendages was a painful business. He remembered the odd pins and needles feeling he had. The aches and pains never seemed to end.

“It is tolerable,” Karin whispered to him. As they walked through the door and toward Pam and Sookie, Eric re-opened the bond. Karin staggered for a minute, but the Viking had her. She turned her face toward him, her eyes rimmed with red.

“Pam? Sookie?” Eric looked into Karin’s face and smiled, “You remember your sister, Karin?”

And the time of the exile was over.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Way You Sip Your Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Have I mentioned the blessings of having great readers? Thank you everyone for reading and sharing your thoughts. And let me mention my amazing team. I have updated my Wordpress site to provide additional information about the creative and amazing team that is behind this work. They are amazing women, and I am in awe of them. Thank you to Ms Buffy, Breathesgirl and Sephrenia for their particular help with this piece. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Things settled fairly quickly. Karin was tired so she and Thomas chose to stay in their rooms on the third floor. Sookie mentioned she would need to be up early as well with all the details for travel and guests to be settled with Devrah in the morning. She headed toward the elevator, taking Eric’s hand in hers. “Will you be back?” Pam asked the Viking.

Eric had given Karin a great deal of blood, perhaps too much. He shook his head. Thalia stood behind Pam, her eyes unreadable. It was to his Second that Eric now spoke, “I agree we should arrange to transport our retinue to Amun in different groups.” There was some unrest reported in and around Indianapolis, the location for the up-coming Summit.

Because theirs was now considered a royal wedding, Sookie and Eric had to wait for a Summit to conclude the contract and officially pledge. Since Summits were held roughly twice a year, it hadn’t seemed like such a hardship. Then the troubles started.

First there was the fight over who would host the Summit. Isaiah put his hat in the ring early, requesting the Summit be held in Kentucky. While he had not officially hosted the last one, he was recognized as its host when he annexed Tennessee. Almost immediately there was grumbling that he was trying to make something more of himself and after a month of complaints, he withdrew his request. Next, Jesse, the King of Missouri, requested the honor. He proposed Jefferson City and that started a pissing match with Rafe, the King of Kansas. Eric heard through Sandy Seacrest, Rafe’s Queen, that the issue was Kansas’ opinion that Missouri was seeking to divert funds from Kansas City, which had businesses on both sides of the border and, therefore, in both kingdoms. When threats started to fly, Jesse withdrew his offer. Sibyl of Alabama casually mentioned that if someone else would do the organizing, she'd be willing to preside over the event. There were no takers. Bartlett Crowe, the Clan Chief, finally resolved the question of location by declaring that he would host the Summit in Indianapolis. It had been many years since a Summit was held in his home state, and the grumbling stopped.

The next fight started over who would organize the event. Traditionally Summits, including the more social festivities, were handled by Extreme(ly Elegant) Events, or E(E)E. They were well-connected and most vampires were familiar with them. Then Pam and Maxwell Lee announced they were going into competition with E(E )E and they launched a new arm to the Fangtasia franchise specifically tailored to event planning for vampire businesses. Since Fangtasia was headquartered within the borders of Amun Clan, and it was owned by vampires, not Weres, Pam and Max were given the concession. E( E)E was furious and protests were filed. In the end, it came to nothing and Fangtasia Ltd. won, but it caused a delay of more weeks while threats of law-suits flew.

The last delay was caused by the need for more robust security. What started as a few cranks at vampire events seemed to be growing into a full-fledged protest movement. While it didn’t appear to be centrally organized, there was a growing conversation being repeated in social media and other non-traditional venues that reported any missing person was likely a vampire victim. Sad-eyed women and angry men were showing up at events and venues that were known to be vampire-friendly holding signs emblazoned with the images of missing women and children. Sometimes there was shouting, but more often, those holding the signs were silent. It was part of the movement, the silent witness to the great evil. The majority of vampires shrugged it off. There were vampires cooperating with most police forces now, full participants in investigating and hunting for missing persons. There was an increase in the recovery rate of kidnap victims, vampire scent and hearing being what they were. It didn’t matter. There was a segment of the human population who had decided that vampires were the enemy and any success on the law enforcement side was just proof that vampires knew where the victims were all along and no amount of giving up some to keep the rest would convince them otherwise. If a vampire protested to the local authorities, they were told that unless there had been violence they would have trouble securing a restraining order. If a vampire couldn’t find an impartial judge, nothing more could be done. The timing and location of the Amun Summit was almost guaranteed to garner its share of these silent witnesses, so no chances were being taken.

The entire thing brought back memories of Rhodes and the Fellowship of The Sun. The terrible bombing of the hotel that had claimed so many took place only one state away from Indiana. It was unlikely that Illinois would ever host another Summit, so traumatic was the event to vampire psyches. Rulers lost their lives. Entire retinues were lost. The pictures of those burning, either from the explosion or in their subsequent exposure to the sun, would be a part of the memory of every vampire in existence in the United States until the day of their final death. It was a lesson to all and as a result, any hint of unrest from humans or Weres aimed toward vampires caused alarm.

Sookie found herself jetting from city to city in Indiana and in nearby Illinois. She met with Packmasters as an alliance was forged, and papers drawn to create blended security units for the Summit. With her standing as Sachem, the telepath was able to enforce any decisions to include or exclude certain Packs. She was recognized as Truth-sayer too and while there was some grumbling that she was too closely aligned to blood suckers, the Weres understood that if vampires were victims today, Weres could be victims tomorrow. Furthermore, her new status as Fae royalty helped. While Weres didn’t have formal ties to the Fae anymore, they considered themselves on the same side of most disputes, and Sookie found that her reception by the Packs was warmer as a result.

Normally this kind of traveling by the bride so close to a wedding would have been unthinkable, but the difference was that this was a pledging. The rules of the ceremony were well known and other than which robes would be worn, the largest demands on Eric’s and Sookie’s time involved finalizing the terms of the contract and securing the appropriate wedding gifts to exchange in the days before the ceremony. All the other details that normally might have claimed their attention, coordinating visits between kingdoms, exchanging retinues, establishing joint accounts, were non-issues. “This is the easiest royal wedding contract I’ve ever drafted,” Mr. Cataliades assured them by email.

While there was a part of her that acknowledged the importance of the ceremony to vampires, the lack of pomp still caused Sookie to think of the pledging as she had the first time, a simple exercise that didn’t mean much.

Meanwhile, Tara put her on notice that she and Michele planned on visiting New Orleans soon. Unlike the pledging, an up-country Louisiana wedding did take time, and Sookie was told in clear terms that it didn’t matter that this was a second wedding for both her and Eric, this was going to be the one that counted. Their quarters were already reflecting the determination of the Bon Temps ladies in the thoughtful magazine subscriptions that had been started in Sookie’s name. Pam was ready to dive in, but both Eric and Sookie put the brakes to her enthusiasm. “Pledging first,” Eric growled. “You know what a trouble magnet my Intended is. Who knows if we will survive the pledging?”

Sookie punched him for that one, but she had a sinking feeling that Pam's willingness to back down was because somewhere in the back of her brain, she believed what Eric said was true. If Sookie was being perfectly honest, she didn’t blame Pam. Sookie’s life up to now had been a series of disasters, both large and small. Even this time with Eric, this After time when she was finally divorced and Sam Merlotte was no longer a shadow across her life, while she had every confidence that happily ever after was within her grasp, it was still a roller-coaster.

Sookie rose this morning, sticky and happy in the way only a well-loved woman can feel. She sat up so she could look at Eric in the light from their bathroom. She noticed dark marks on the pillow and turned on the bedside lamp. The pillow was liberally spotted with blood. It was odd and Sookie checked Eric carefully. There were no visible wounds. She walked into the bathroom to see he had failed to heal her neck. Her shoulders and back were streaked with dried blood. She remembered his mentioning he had given Karin blood. He must have detached abruptly to have caused this, and Sookie made a mental note to have Registry donors available for her Viking tonight. She still preferred that he feed only from her, but during times of stress it wasn’t practical. He needed more than she could safely provide. Sookie ran the shower and stepped under the water. The marks on her neck were clean. He always took care not to rip or tear, no matter how she cried out or moved with him at the moment he penetrated with his fangs. With the bond between them she shared the pure pleasure he experienced when her blood flowed across his tongue, making the act of feeding Eric sublime. ‘How I’ve changed,’ she thought as she watched the copper stained water run down the drain.

Sookie glanced at the puncture marks still visible in the mirror’s reflection and decided to cover them with a scarf. Somehow they seemed personal and Sookie didn’t need them to be on display.

Devrah was waiting downstairs. She carried her clipboard, ready to start once Sookie’d had her first cup of coffee. “How is it outside?” Sookie asked.

“Raining,” Devrah replied. Sookie glanced at the windows that faced the back patio. They were high and small, but they did allow Sookie to see a gray square of sky.

Sookie nodded, “The inside garden then,” she sighed. The telepath led the way and Devrah followed. Sookie knew Meg would be in shortly with a breakfast tray. This was their routine when Sookie was in residence. They would review the household finances. Devrah would discuss any staff issues she was having. Sookie would use her telepathy if she thought it would be helpful. They would trade gossip about what had happened. Sookie would share things she had seen in the larger world. Devrah would share things she'd seen in and around New Orleans.

When there were guests expected, like today, they would have extra things to discuss. They would review the preparations made for their guests, including which rooms were assigned. Another topic that took some time was whether their guests’ preferences had been anticipated. For their vampire guests, this meant having the preferred blood type coming from the Registry. For their non-vampire guests, it could be making sure that a favorite food was on the menu during that guest’s stay. Lastly, they would address activities. While guests were often here to meet with Eric over official business, there was always extra time, and Sookie liked to make sure there was something fun or interesting planned. It gave the telepath joy to know she was running her home like a proper Southern lady, making each visitor feel welcome.

Maude and Inger were scheduled to arrive today. They spent the past week visiting with Russell Edgington and Bartlett Crowe. The married monarchs were in the process of packing, moving together to their home in Fishers, Indiana. This was their usual schedule, so having guests during this time presented a welcome break from the long ‘to do’ lists that accompanied moving a Court. While they were here in New Orleans, the Minnesota monarch and her Second would walk Sookie through the pledging ceremony and provide pointers on what was expected of her during the Summit.

Pam was already in residence, taking up a series of rooms on the fourth floor near Max and just down the hall from the royal chambers. Pam would be standing with Eric for the ceremony as his witness, but since she already knew these ceremonies, her preparation would be minimal. Sookie figured she’d see more of Pam after Maude left. Between Karin and Thomas who were in residence on the third floor and the Minnesota monarch keeping Pam busy, Sookie figured she'd have twice the usual time available to play with Eric. With Pam’s sense of humor that was not usually the case.

The other party who would be arriving today was Mr. Cataliades, and Sookie expected the demon attorney would remain with them, traveling to Indianapolis for the Summit itself as a part of their retinue. Sookie wasn’t quite sure where the demon had been lately. She assumed he had other clients and that his interests extended to duties other than looking after her. The last time she saw him, they were together in Connecticut drafting the marriage proposal. When the proposal was presented and the official invitation to come to New Orleans received, Mr. Cataliades congratulated her and then took his leave. Sookie found she looked forward to seeing the demon who had become more to her than just a friend.

Meg arrived with breakfast. Sonder, Twy’s assistant, wandered in and positioned herself to take photographs. These would be used in a story about living vampire in New Orleans. Twy assured them it would bring the right attention to the palace and help boost the bookings for palace tours. Sookie jerked her chin at the young woman and Sonder gave a small wave in return. Devrah waited until Sonder left to say, “You heard Miss Pam and Mr. Max hired that New York woman to run their events company?” Sookie hadn’t heard, but she wasn’t surprised and said so. Devrah leaned back, her expression making clear her disapproval, “Like good Southern folks would buy anything from that woman! She has a voice that would cut glass! And her manners?”

Sookie smiled, “I suspect vampires see things differently. They tend to be less tied to a place and that may allow them to overlook some of Twy’s more interesting… peculiarities.” Devrah pushed her lower lip forward, not having any of it, but she cut her eyes back to the clipboard and moved on. When they reached the end of the list, Devrah cleared her throat.

“There is one more thing. Your guard, Shari Decker, asked if she could have a few minutes.” Sookie looked at Devrah, the question clear on her face. Shari was spending a fair amount of time shuttling between Shreveport and New Orleans. The Were guard was not exactly being derelict in her duty, but Sookie worried there was something physically wrong with the young woman.

“Sure,” Sookie said. She glanced at her watch, “What time did she have in mind?”

“Now would work,” Devrah said. Sookie was surprised at the sharp tone her housekeeper used.

“Trouble?” she asked.

“No,” Devrah shook her head, “No, and I shouldn’t be so mad. It’s just she’s gone more than she’s here and that’s getting noticed by my staff. Folks always looking to see who's got it better than them. Goes for the other guards, too. Thalia won’t say anything because she’s your responsibility. Emil won’t say anything because she’s a member of the Shreveport Pack and he has no say as her Packmaster.”

“She has been taking a lot of vacation time,” Sookie agreed. She glanced toward the door, “Let’s get this over with.” Devrah got up and walked to the door, letting Shari Decker into the garden space. Meg skirted past both women long enough to take the breakfast tray. Shari stood awkwardly until the telepath gestured toward the empty chair. Devrah stood at the door a minute, trailing Meg with her eyes, and then jerked her chin at Sonder. Sookie realized that somehow the assistant had returned and was perched in the corner of the room. Once it looked like everyone was gone, Devrah shut the door firmly behind her.

Sookie poured a second cup of coffee and offered it to Shari, who declined. “Well, Shari, what can I do for you?”

The Were looked uncomfortable, but then she clearly made up her mind because she met Sookie’s gaze, “I need to be released,” she said without any more preamble.

“Are you alright?” Sookie asked, “Is everything okay at home?”

Shari nodded, “It is about home,” she told the telepath. “There are changes coming for the LongTooth Pack.” When Sookie looked puzzled, Shari continued, “You know Alcide had an arm broken for allowing that bug to be placed in his house?” Sookie really had no idea what Shari was talking about, and the Were could see it on her face. “The King sent Indira to demand restitution. She gave him a choice of limb or life.” Sookie did remember now. She asked Eric if he was going to kill Alcide and he told her he wouldn’t. Apparently that hadn’t meant the Viking wouldn’t demand some form of payment, and Sookie nodded for Shari to continue. “It’s never good when your Packmaster is injured, but everyone witnessed what happened. The Pack knew he’d been stupid and they knew he’d insulted you. It’s hard to follow a man that endangers so many that way.”

“Will there be a fight?” Sookie remembered attending the contest between Alcide’s own father and Patrick Furman. Furman won at the cost of his rival’s life. It was terrible and Sookie, for all she no longer respected Alcide, didn’t want to see him ended that way. The telepath was relieved when Shari shook her head, “No, not in the way you think. Alcide will step down. He will become a member of the Pack, he and his family. It won’t be easy for him, but it’s better than the alternative. There are several who feel they deserve to be leader. That’s where the fight will come.”

A thought came to Sookie, “Will you be one of those fighting?” she asked. Shari didn’t need to answer, Sookie could see it in the set of the younger woman’s shoulders. Sookie looked away for a minute, “Please take care of yourself, Shari. I’m pretty fond of you. I was kind of counting on you dancing at my wedding.”

Sookie sat by herself in the warmth of the garden after Shari left. Sookie knew she could look forward to a conversation with Eric about security. He would growl and bully, insisting she have more than Owen watching her, but she remembered the conversation with Mr. Cataliades in Connecticut, the one where he told her that Niall, her Great Grandfather, would be sending her a guard. ”I’m letting my attorney handle this,” she said out loud.

“Handle what?” asked a familiar voice.

“More guards,” Sookie said warily, looking around. She felt surprised to see Sonder step back into view.

“Oh,” the assistant shrugged. She snapped a few more pictures, waved, and headed to the door. Sookie was puzzled. She was sure she had seen the young woman being escorted out earlier by Devrah.

“No matter,” Sookie shook her head. Between travel, plans, the tension having Karin in the house caused, and all the other myriad concerns, Sookie was surprised she remembered her own name most days. ‘Too much to do, too little time,’ she thought the time-honored words of busy women everywhere. Sookie remembered looking at the soft, gray light filtering through the skylights and the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake.

“Miss Stackhouse,” the insistent voice continued. Sookie peeled open her eyes to a serious looking Mr. Cataliades.

“Oh, hello, Desmond,” Sookie sighed. She stretched, feeling somewhat better than she had earlier although she still had a sight headache. She frowned. That was not usual.

The attorney drew himself up to his full height and looked down his nose in a rather disapproving way, “You look exhausted,” he said bluntly. “You have rings under your eyes and I can tell you are less vigorous than you should be.”

“Vigorous?” Sookie was becoming annoyed with the attorney’s tone.

“Meaning while I understand you exchange blood frequently, and should do so, if Mr. Northman becomes too… enthusiastic, shall we say, it could harm you. You understand that?”

Maybe it was her exhaustion, and maybe it was the attorney hitting a little too close to the truth, but Sookie’s temper flared. “First of all, it’s none of your damn business what Eric and I do together! Secondly, I’ve been traveling like a fool to get all this shit organized so that there are enough guards for the Summit. I might as well have two suitcases packed at all times so I can just change one off for the other when I swing on through here! All I want to do is get married, and every time I turn around it’s one damn extra thing after another. And now, Shari Decker is leaving and I’m going to have to wrangle with Eric all over again…” and then Sookie was crying.

Mr. Cataliades took a long breath through his nose, let it out, and motioned for Sookie to scoot over. He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her. He gingerly sat on the edge of the chair next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Sookie buried her face in the attorney’s chest, sobbing until the pressure in her head morphed into the dull hangover that crying often caused. Her movements must have moved the scarf because she felt the demon’s fingers ghost over her neck. “Is everything alright between you and Mr. Northman?” he asked.

Sookie snuffled and lifted her head, “Yes, it’s fine.” She adjusted her scarf, “Karin is here and Eric’s welcomed her back, but you know her condition. He gave her blood and he must have overdone it. I’m getting donors for him tonight when he rises.” She shook her head, “You don’t know, but he’ll be mortified when he realizes he left marks on me. He was not in the best way last night.”

Sookie could feel the attorney relax a little, “I am pleased to hear that Miss Karin is back in her Maker’s good graces. And Mr. Thomas?”

“Cheese and rice!” Sookie exclaimed, wiping the last tears from her face, “Am I the last to know about that? How long has that been going on?”

“Ahh,” the attorney smiled, “a story for another day. For now, you and I need to talk about my conversation with your Great Grandfather. There are things I have brought for you, things you won’t want your Viking to see until the right time. And I have details about the Fae ceremony you and Mr. Northman agreed to.”

Sookie reached for her phone and texted Meg, “I hope you don’t mind, but I texted for tea and cookies,” she told Mr. Cataliades.

“I am most appreciative,” he replied, and moved to sit on the chair opposite.

“Would you mind giving me a minute?” Sookie asked. She realized she had slept for a while and needed to take care of her human needs. It didn’t take long, down the hall and back. When she returned, Mr. Cataliades was sipping tea from a lovely china cup and nibbling a gingersnap. Beside him sat a large coat box and beside that, a smaller wooden box. Of course, ever the gentleman, the attorney rose as she walked back in and he only seated himself when she had settled herself in a smaller chair near him.

“Before you get too comfortable, you should open those,” he suggested. Sookie stood again and walked over to the larger box first. When she opened it, she could see the ornate neckline of what appeared to be a silvery white dress. Sookie lifted it, her fingers registering the richness of the fabric. It appeared to be a satin underdress covered with a white, gauzy material that was studded with crystals and shiny metal shards. She looked up at the demon, her mouth opened. “It is customary that a monarch wear a robe that displays the colors of his or her house, or state when they are pledged. You are not vampire, and you do not bring any single state or territory as asset to this joining. Instead you bring the promise and the might of the House Brigant, and so your dress will reflect your royal status.

“Well, I better lay off any cookies,” Sookie sniffed, “Cause it doesn’t look like this dress would be any too forgiving.” The attorney smiled as the telepath draped the gown back into the tissue cradle. Next she reached for the wooden box. She felt almost reluctant to open it. The last time she received a box like this it was a crown, and she still felt there was some element of magic wrapped into that jewel that she didn’t understand. Giving herself a mental shake, she tilted the lid back to reveal a jewel set on what could have been a silver chain.

“Platinum,” the attorney supplied. “The Prince was most conscious of the need to avoid silver due to… well, because it was the courteous thing to do.” Sookie stared at the delicate tracery that was designed to sit over her breastbone. The platinum arms were shaped in such a way as to look almost like living fingers or tree branches, wrapping and reaching toward the large central gem. It was a clear stone and Sookie didn’t need to ask to know it was a diamond. She held it up and it seemed to capture the light within it, focusing it so sharply that it flared from within, looking like a star.

“It’s beautiful,” Sookie exclaimed.

“It is an heirloom of your house,” Mr. Cataliades said quietly. “The Prince charged me to tell you that it is expected that this jewel will be passed to your eldest daughter at the time of her wedding.”

Sookie raised her eyes from the gem to look at Mr. Cataliades. She bit her lip for a moment, “Grandfather sure seems certain about some things,” she said tentatively.

“He is,” the demon replied, “And he looks forward to handing you the rest of your bridal pieces when you and Mr. Northman journey to the other portal. The date is set, April 30th and the festivities will run until May the second.”

“Well, I’ll look at the schedule. That’s about a month away, but May is such a great month, I’m sure we can move it if we have to.”

“No,” Mr. Cataliades said, “There will be no movement of that date. You will be joined according to Fae custom on those days or I’m afraid there will be trouble.”

“What do you mean?” Sookie asked. “What’s so important about then?”

“Beltane,” the demon told her. “It is a high holiday for the Fae and the only day in their year that is appropriate for the marriage of one of their royals. Mr. Northman understands, and I would recommend that you do some reading.” Mr. Cataliades stood and walked over to her. He lifted the gem from her hands and fastened it about her neck. “You look like the Princess you are,” he told her gently, and Sookie found she quite agreed.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Memory of All That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This smaller story has taken shape rather quickly. Thank you Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy. This chapter started off a little rougher than usual, and you put up with my punctuation deficiencies so well! Thanks again to Sephrenia. You may notice a nod to the wonderful banner in this chapter. Mostly, thank you to you who are reading this story. I’ve said it before and am ever mindful that a scribbler is only a writer when someone appreciates their work.  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Russell Edgington, the King of Mississippi, and Bartlett Crowe, the King of Indiana, were at the Belle Etoile Hotel and Convention Center. The vampire-friendly venue was new, built within the last four years, and was one of a growing number of hotels in U.S. cities owned and run by foreign hoteliers. It was a smaller facility than some, but the size of the rooms and the style of the accommodations appealed to the married monarchs. They expected to see Pamela Ravenscroft and her human business associate tomorrow evening. Pam and her Fangtasia Ltd. team would remain in Indianapolis to work closely with the hotel staff until the Amun Summit concluded. Earlier that evening, the hotel’s Business Concierge had proudly walked them through the main ballroom to display the setup of the stage, complete with thrones. The man then went on to dim the lighting and ‘fly’ in curtains cleverly hidden in the ceiling to dress the stage appropriately for the pledging ceremony. “It will be our first royal wedding,” he gushed.

Russell felt his smile thinning. The papers were full of news about the North Man’s impending marriage. There were stories about the style of ceremony and speculation regarding the history each tradition represented. Bartlett recorded a vampire commentator from some southern state enjoying his fifteen minutes of fame on syndicated television solemnly describing the symbolism of the knife and chalice, making wild guesses as to whom would be providing these items for the ‘wedding of the century.’ There were photos of the Viking, Sookie, and the two of them together. An official wedding portrait had been taken and was currently emblazoned on nearly every human and supernatural gossip magazine cover. Bartlett brought in an armful of the more lurid publications and held them up, one by one. “Will you look at them!” he hooted. “He looks like some pirate with that cheesy facial hair and she looks as if she’s about to bite someone’s head off!” 

“I’m happy you’re so amused,” Russell deadpanned. “I can’t escape the feeling that this much media attention is dangerous. I understand we will have a small army of Weres providing security and the hotel was gracious about allowing the metal detectors and scanning machines, but we both know if someone is determined to attack us, there is little we can do to stop them.”

“What has you so worked up?” Bartlett exclaimed. He dropped the magazines and walked over to his mate and draped his arm around Russell’s shoulders. “You’ve seen the numbers. Acceptance of supernaturals is at an all-time high. The Viking and Sookie are considered the top trending couple in America right now.”

Russell looked around the room at the warm, light-colored wood and then at the skyline outside the window, softened by the nearly transparent privacy shade. “There is something,” he said, “something unsettling about all of this. It’s not natural. It plays against everything we know and our history. In spite of how ‘open’ we may appear, there are things about us that remain in shadow, and should. What do you think humans would make of the Ancient Pythoness? What acceptance do you think we would have if the truth about blood slaves ever came out?” The King sighed. “I can’t escape the feeling that we are walking a tightrope and this,” he waved at the magazines, “is an illusion.”

“I can’t believe what a doomsayer you’ve become!” Bart rolled his eyes. He kissed the top of Russell’s head and then stood. “Come on! Staying here croaking about a tomorrow that may never come is not going to help. I know what will cheer you up! Let’s take the Tesla you cheated me out of and go down to the Crackerbox. I’m sure we’ll hear something sublime and the music will be so loud you won’t be able to carp anymore… at least not so I can hear you.”

“I won the car fair and square,” Russell’s lips quirked, “and the Crackerbox is a dump.”

“True,” Bart agreed pleasantly, “which is part of its appeal. Come on, people there will greet you by name, and maybe that lovely bartender is on tonight and you can ogle him to make me jealous,” Bartlett tossed a jacket at Russell, “and you know how I am when I’m jealous.”

Russell began to smile. Bart could be demanding, but it made things interesting. The first time Indiana had demanded that Russell beg, the Mississippi King had laughed. It seemed so out of character, but then Bartlett had gone on to demonstrate several techniques that made it not so funny. Russell felt himself hardening at the memory. “They do seem to hire attractive help,” he said as if it was just occurring to him. “I could take a seat at the bar, I suppose.”

“Don’t get too cheeky,” Bartlett growled playfully, “You might not like the position you find yourself in!”

“Promises, promises,” Russell laughed.

The guards followed discretely in a plain sedan. The Kings rarely traveled with more than two bodyguards. There just seemed no need. When they went shopping more than two looked awkward. When they went to clubs, there was nowhere for more than two to sit. Generally speaking, Russell and Bartlett weren’t recognized, other than being vampires, and even then, unless someone was really looking they could blend. For all intents and purposes, they looked like any other well-dressed couple out on the town.

The area around the club was busy, but Russell knew of a parking lot that was close. They pulled in and one of their guards handled the tickets and money while the monarchs headed for the club. It was a weeknight and they were recognized as regulars by the folks at the door. Within no time, they were seated at a table pulled out just for them. Their blood was brought in bottles tied up in towels. To a casual bystander, they could have been drinking beers in bulky containers. After an hour or so, Russell glanced at his partner, “This was a good idea.”

“Of course it was. I am a genius,” Bart smiled.

Russell leaned over and Bartlett leaned in, “I love you,” Russell whispered in Bart’s ear.

The Indiana king took his mate’s hand and kissed his lips gently, “I love you more, Rusty,” he whispered back.

The walk back to the car was the kind of stroll that only happens in great weather on city streets. There was something about the background noise of cars and bustle that left you feeling as if you were somehow alone in a bubble with your own thoughts. They held hands and glanced at window displays. One of the guards ran ahead, the other remained trailing behind. Then the guard that had run ahead returned. The minute Russell saw him he knew something was wrong. “What is it?” he asked, squeezing Bart’s hand.

“The vehicles have been vandalized,” he said quickly. The guard behind them pulled out his phone and started making phone calls.

“How?” Bartlett tugged Russell forward, anxious to see the damage. 

“Are the police there?” Russell queried as they raced to the lot.

“Not yet,” the guard replied. “I couldn’t find the attendant. I made the call myself.” As if on cue, the sound of sirens were heard. 

The Tesla was a wreck. It was impossible to believe that someone hadn’t seen or heard something. The front window was shattered and a cement block was sitting on the passenger’s seat. The interior had been ripped apart and spray-painted. The tires were slashed and the exterior was dented and scratched. On both sides, someone had spray-painted “Killer” and “Vamp.” 

As they waited for the police to arrive, Bartlett found himself glancing around at the buildings that surrounded them. All those windows, all those faces, and no one had called the police? “The world seems less friendly,” Bart said out loud.

Russell pulled his mate closer, wrapping a second arm around him. He kissed Bart’s temple nodding against his cheek. In the back of his head a little voice was crying, ‘I told you so.’

XXxxxxxxxxx

Pam sat back and smoothed her perfectly pink sweater set against the slub of her herringbone skirt. While business generally dictated darker colors, Pam enjoyed flouting tradition by pairing classic tailoring with brighter colors. It was Spring, and she’d be damned if she was going to wear blacks or navies. Today everything she wore, right down to her pumps, was in shades of pink, lavender or celadon. The pearls of her necklace were pink, cream, and charcoal with diamond accents in a twist, and she wore her pale hair uplifted in a sophisticated French knot. As she watched Twy put the hotel staff through their paces, she congratulated herself again. The former publicist was made for running an event planning group, but then again, in spite of her abrasive nature, the New Yorker was just good at anything she did. ‘Sometimes too good,’ the vampire thought.

The Business Concierge brought the Head of Hotel Security with him and Twy was grilling him on emergency protocols and screening. Thalia had come for the night. She was expecting the Head of the local Pack who would be the titular Head of the Security Detail for the Summit. In reality, it would be Thalia who would call the shots and everyone knew it. Bartlett and Russell’s Head of Security informed her of the vandalism incident. The local police were writing it off as the work of local hoodlums. They told the Kings there had been a series of incidents in the neighborhood of the jazz bar. Anyone could have known they were vampires, and a car like the Tesla was bound to attract attention. Russell remained unconvinced and the Kings were trailing more guards.

Twy hired a security consultant to develop a checklist of sorts and she was using it to tick off each of the precautions. Even Thalia looked impressed. They were stuck on the need to have coffins run through scanning machinery. Twy was describing this as standard practice when repatriating bodies from war-torn countries to avoid bringing back more than the loved one. The hotel Security Chief was getting huffy, disputing the complications involved in locating that kind of bulky equipment in a hotel receiving area. Thalia fixed him with a beady eye and said, “Don’t you have a parking garage below the building?” The Chief stopped mid-sentence, thought about it, and agreed.

The Packmaster walked in and a protracted conversation started over who would be in the control room, how many would be on patrol, and who would ultimately call the shots. Pam stood and signaled Twy to follow her. This was a turf conversation that could be settled between Thalia, the hotel, and the Weres and Pam was perfectly confident that Thalia would win.

The women walked back toward the lobby, the sounds of growling and what could have been a squeak fading behind them. “Are you sure about this Compton reception?” Pam asked.

Twy didn’t falter, her long legs scissoring across the distance to the ballroom that would be used for the exhibitors. “Absolutely! It will be opening night. It will be the only Summit event open to the public. Security will be air-tight. All the tickets were sold ahead of time and we gave out another fifty vouchers through radio stations and contests. A Hot commodity, by the way. I saw two on Ebay and the bid was over $1,000 apiece. Everyone knows Eric and Sookie will be there. The stars of “Viking Bond” will be in attendance and we will show the first peek of the trailer for the film. You may have noticed the last book in the series is in the top three on the New York Times Bestseller List again this week. Vampire sex is hot right now!”

Pam shrugged, “I wish I had been there when you told Eric,” she mused.

“Why would I have told him?” Twy said, “Both of them promised me two events in exchange for limited photographs at the pledging and no media at the ball the night before the pledging. Plus they get last say on what wedding photographs are released. So there is the book reception and the pledging itself. Those fulfill the bargain.” Pam stopped walking. She wasn’t sure whether to laugh or ask Twy to start checking her life insurance. She decided that since she was hanging the success of her business on this woman, it was time for some professional coaching.

“Twy,” Pam growled lightly, “I realize that bullying may get you where you wish to be, but I would suggest, as your employer, that sandbagging my Maker is a move that will eventually get you killed. Are you seriously considering springing this little surprise on both Eric and his little stake-maker on the eve of their wedding?”

Twy did take a minute to look as if she was thinking through her employer’s words, her eyebrows scrunched together, and her lips formed a tight little purse on her face. When she gave it enough time to look respectful, she told Pam, “If I tell them now, they will do nothing but bitch about it. If I tell them twenty-four hours before they arrive, they will be stuck in transit for several hours and that will give them time to absorb the reality of the situation.”

Pam found herself struggling not to smile, “Well, you have me there,” she finally managed to say. “It sounds like a plan.”

“Besides,” Twy continued with a shrug and a wave of her manicured hand, “If they scanned the media sources as I suggested, they would have seen their names, the contests, and the advance on the movie trailer. They haven’t said a word, so maybe next time they’ll take my suggestions more seriously.” Pam didn’t miss the small, self-satisfied smile the publicist indulged in as she turned, saying, “Well, let’s take a last walk-through of where we have located exhibitors. If there are any you feel will end up in a fight, we should move them around now.”

XXXxxxxxxxx

“She was a brilliant hire,” Max told Pam over the phone. “She is right in her approach to giving the happy couple the news, which is not to say that she isn’t going to find herself on the wrong side of someone soon. However, I suspect that our vampire clientele will have the same reaction to our employee as we do. Twy is driven and single-mindedly opportunistic. As a race, we do admire that.”

Pam grinned, “Well, when you put it that way, she does look attractive, doesn’t she?” The vampire reached back, pulling the clip from her hair allowing it to fall over her shoulders. “How’s Karin?”

“Her arm is almost completely healed,” Max told her. “The fingers have emerged. No nails yet, but there is still time. She should be restored enough to stand for the pledging. Thierry and Jane returned from Texas. Thomas is proving all your instincts are correct. I’m afraid the days of rolling on the ground and putting dents in the walls are over. He will settle in as Second very well.”

“I have Jane until after the Summit,” Pam told her partner, “and then she’s on her way. Ludwig is expanding that dump she has in Shreveport. She thinks that with all the money coming into the area from the shale oil development, this kind of expansion will go unnoticed. There’s just too much building taking place for anyone to question one more structure.”

“Are you seeing any unusual activity?” Max asked. Max rarely asked casual questions and it grabbed Pam’s attention.

“What kind of unusual activity?” Pam asked. 

“Emil told me last night that there has been a great deal of chatter in the City against vampires specifically, and supernaturals in general. Humans, mostly from the outside, are speaking out. We are being accused of all kinds of things. According to the ‘huddled masses’ I heard on the radio this evening, we are directing the government from the shadows and consuming the blood of the unborn to sustain our demonic ways.”

“Sounds like a crank,” Pam huffed.

“There seems to be a growing number of them,” Max responded.

“When are you traveling up here?” Pam asked, deciding to store away Max’s concerns to discuss with Thalia.

“I’ll be traveling with Thierry and Jane two days before the official kick-off. Karin and Thomas will arrive with Devrah.”

“The housekeeper?” Pam asked.

“Sookie specifically invited her,” Max answered. “They have become close, I suppose. Oh, and Twy’s assistant…”

“Sonder…” Pam supplied.

“Yes, Sonder. She will be traveling with them as well. Rubio will be coming to New Orleans to hold down the fort while we’re away.”

“And the couple themselves?” Pam asked.

“Picking up her brother and Indira, and then flying out of Shreveport,” Max grinned. “From what I gather there is some sort of ritual they are performing at the brother’s house ahead of the human ceremony they are planning to hold later.”

Pam snorted, “I have already had a chat with the sister-in-law. The bachelorette party will be a repeat at Hooligans.” 

Max frowned, “Isn’t there a tradition of a stag party as well? Should we be doing something comparable for the King? I wouldn’t want him to look like he is less…”

Pam snort-laughed, “The breather’s brother told me he has that well in hand.”

“The breather’s brother? The same one you call a mouth-breather?” Max sounded tentative. 

“Yup, Jason Stackhouse,” Pam laughed. “I can’t wait to find out what down-home goodness he has planned for my Maker!”

Max made a noise, “I think I’ll be busy with the Pack that night,” his voice sounded strained. Pam couldn’t tell if Maxwell Lee was amused or afraid.

XXXXxxxxxxx

Thalia was standing at the window, gazing at the skyline of the city. “There is no apparent connection, but so many troubles in so many places?” Thalia didn’t believe in coincidence, but no matter how she looked at it, the unrest that was showing up across the kingdoms didn’t seem connected. 

“I agree. I can’t stop thinking this is somehow tied to New York,” Pam growled.

“Misha is a self-serving bastard, but I think you give him too much credit,” Thalia frowned. “He is a braggart and a liar. He claims to have ties to Russian royalty and the North Man’s Maker. I remember before he was made, and there is no evidence he is tied to either. He was a street urchin who was vicious enough to survive and thrive. He has no backing. I have never heard the Pythoness refer to him. He’s a sideshow,” Thalia shrugged. 

“I hope you’re right,” Pam was less certain. “Still, there is something about all of this that sticks with me. Those spies we caught? They were nothing special. Newly-turned and stupid, they turned on their King in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Still, they made it to our kingdom. Isaiah and Maude said they are seeing the same thing. Why? Why send newly-turned vampires to bumble around? To what purpose?”

Thalia shrugged, “Other than to keep us busy ending stupid vampires? They did not seem to have any particular mission.”

Pam nodded. One of the early theories was that these were advance scouts sent to set up smuggling trails, but with what they knew now, that seemed unlikely. They were still being picked up, the registered vampires in the kingdoms now working better together to identify those who were new or seemed to be tardy in registering to their Areas. When questioned, the new vampires had no better explanation of their purpose than they had been told to get ‘there,’ wherever ‘there’ was. 

“No,” Thalia continued, “I’m more inclined to believe there is another cult like the Fellowship of The Sun forming. I don’t believe that humans would all behave alike if there was no one person directing them.”

“Then you don’t think that the power of social media can create mobs?” Pam asked. She and Twy had had this conversation not so long ago. Twy was convinced that if there was one thing the Capture Wall Street movement had demonstrated, it was that social media had arrived as a ‘third person’ in any political movement, that a centralized authority was no longer necessary. 

Thalia sneered, “What you describe is chaos, movement with no meaning. Humans might be motivated for a short period of time, attracted by the novelty, but it would not keep them showing up night after night. They think they have something to gain, and for that, someone has to be feeding them.”

Pam shrugged. She pulled out her phone and googled ‘Silent Witness Movement.’ The whole first page contained news stories from different locations featuring stories and images of the protestors. The cities became less specific mid-way down the second page. ‘Maybe Thalia is right,’ she thought. “If this is another Fellowship of The Sun we should be able to trace its source,” she said out loud.

“Perhaps we can use your publicist to hire an interrogator for us,” Thalia suggested.

“We can’t pluck one of these people off the street,” Pam disagreed. “The risks are too great.”

“I’m not talking about a conventional interrogation,” Thalia growled. “After all, isn’t that what those new reporters do? Dig out information?”

Bon Temps

Bill Compton looked at the clothes carefully folded on the spare bed. There were just the right number of pants, shirts, socks, and boxer briefs. All were color-coordinated and folded precisely, the edges crisply creased. The two suitcases were sitting on the floor, aligned perfectly, side by side. When he had received the summons to attend the Summit, Bill’s first inclination had been to decline. The editor he had come to hate anticipated his reaction and launched into all the reasons he couldn’t say no. There was the contract that compelled him to attend certain types of promotional events. There was the consulting fee he took for his assistance with the film. Of course, that was when he thought the movie would memorialize his deep and abiding affection for his telepath, not the travesty it had been twisted into. At his insistence, Bill was given an advance showing of the movie trailer. It was as bad as he feared. The character of Troy, his character, was portrayed by a big Hollywood name. The actor was handsome and the part was being acted seriously, but he was still the villain, and that didn’t sit well. The actor playing Eric was not as well known, but he was all sincere, soulful looks and flexing muscles. Bill hated him. 

What almost made it bearable was the actress who was chosen to play Shanna. Aside from being blond and big-breasted, she didn’t resemble Sookie. She came across as slightly stupid and altogether helpless, relying on the muscles for brains ‘hero’ to save her from scrape after scrape. The Sookie he knew would have taken a stake in hand and saved herself.

Bill walked out of the bedroom, and then into his special room, Sookie’s room. He turned on the light and looked around the walls at the photographs. The images now covered the ceiling as well. He started cutting out his favorite expressions and superimposing them on older pictures of the two of them together. She seemed to have a happier look these days, but how could she not with the shifter out of her life? Of course, she was not truly happy, stuck with Eric the way she was. Bill knew she had been traveling extensively, and he understood her desire to distance herself using the cover of work. He appreciated her subtlety and guile in constructing her cover story. No one seemed to suspect the level of her despair, but Bill knew. He knew her secret heart as no one else.

The newest photographs had only recently arrived. They were taken from inside the Palace. Sookie looked tired, the rings under her eyes apparent. She was rising early most mornings and seemed to work with the housekeeper often. “You are so smart, sweetheart,” he said to the image, “that way you will be too tired to have to stay up too late. I am sure he takes advantage of you anyway, but how can he take pleasure if you are dropping with exhaustion? You are a genius!” and he stroked the curve of her cheek.

In only a few more days, they would be together again. It would be dangerous for them, being so close and having to maintain their cover story. Bill knew that there was a pledging planned. He heard that Sookie’s Great Grandfather had sold her to the Viking, and Eric, ever one to take advantage of an opportunity, had accepted. 

Bill thought about his latest book. It was almost finished. In it, the hero was an undercover policeman. He met a beautiful woman who was attached to a mob boss. In the story, the cop had to work hard and smart to devise a way to free his lady love from her enslavement. Bill had almost worked out the final twist. “I know I can figure this out. I can save you,” he said gently to the smiling image on the wall.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Way Your Smile Just Beams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to Breathesgirl and to Ms Buffy. I keep the copies and the changes. The work these ladies do is something I can never repay. I appreciate it. To my readers, thanks for your commentary. There is nothing more enjoyable than sharing a story, and I love sharing this one with you. Oh, and if you pop Eric’s phrase in the Swedish/English translator in google, you’ll get the right answer every time.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

“I don’t understand the purpose of this trip,” Eric’s face told the story. Eric Northman was sure Sookie was making fun of him and he wasn’t in the mood to be made the butt of yet another joke. Pam’s leaving allowed him to feel he could release the tension he hadn’t realized he was holding for the first time in over a week. As each day passed without a prank or pratfall, he felt his stress ratchet up another notch. What made it worse was Pam watching him, a knowing smile on her face. She finally left last night, giving a light kiss on the cheek to his other child, Karin. 

“See you soon,” she breezily finger-waved at him. It left the Viking suspicious that either Sookie or Karin were in on it, whatever ‘it’ was, and there was still two weeks until the pledging. 

Sookie rolled over on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, “You dig a hole in the ground and you put the bottle of bourbon in it, upside down. You’re really supposed to do it thirty days before the ceremony, and we’re cutting it short.” 

Eric rolled his eyes, “I am a vampire,” he reminded her. “I do not drink alcohol. Tell me again why this is so important?” 

Sookie cocked her head to the side and her eyes took on that narrow look that annoyed him, “It’s a tradition, Eric. It’s supposed to ward off any rain for our wedding day.” 

Eric sat back on his heels. He knew he’d taken on an even more annoyed tone. “So, we have to squeeze an extra day into our schedule to go to Bon Temps, stand in your brother’s backyard, and pour a bottle of spirits into the ground? To ward off rain? Sookie! You are Sky Fae. You or any one of your oh, so solicitous Fae relatives could do the same thing without our adding one more stop to this traveling circus!”   
“Fine!” she said. Sookie was standing up, her eyes blazing, and Eric could feel that there was no way she was fine. Sookie turned to him just before she walked out the door of their retreat, “I get it! It’s okay for me to have to travel halfway across the country and allow some scary-ass broad to cut into me with a knife in front of a room full of vampires, but my family traditions are stupid.” Eric opened his mouth, but Sookie cut him off with the pointing of a finger, “Oh no! You’ve said your piece! I can see where my feelings stand in all of this!” and she was out the door, leaving Eric fuming. 

“Du är en smärta i röven!” Eric growled and he jumped up to follow her. 

The Viking’s teeth were grinding. He stalked into the sitting room. He could feel his Intended in the room beyond. Unfortunately, Meg chose that moment to walk in with a tray. Eric whipped his head in her direction, “Out!” he barked. The young woman jumped either from the sight of the naked King, the barked command, or both, tea sloshing from the pitcher on the tray. In her confusion, she turned heel too quickly and almost collided with the closed door. Charles must have heard Eric’s command because he opened the door at the same time and caught the tray full on, dumping tea and blood, items tumbling and glass breaking as it hit the floor. Sookie came shooting out from the bed chamber, took one look at the shaking servant, and cut her eyes at Eric in a way that let him know just who she blamed. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” the servant was stammering. Sookie walked toward her and Eric had had enough. 

“Get out,” he said very carefully, “It is fine. It can be cleaned up later.” He looked at Charles. The Were leaned down and grabbed Meg’s arm. It was masterfully done and within seconds the door was shut and they were alone again. 

“I hope you don’t think I’m cleaning this up myself,” Sookie snapped. She headed to the little kitchen. Eric didn’t look at her as he moved to the disaster area, picked up the dropped and broken items, depositing them in the trash basket. The staff could sort out what should be thrown away and what could be salvaged later, he reasoned. When Sookie returned, she actually shoved him a little as she dropped to her knees, blotting the spilled blood and tea with paper towels. Eric could see they would need more towels, so he moved back to the kitchen and returned with more as well as a second trash can. He didn’t say anything, but when Sookie shoulder bumped him again to make him move out of her way, he bumped her back. He caught her just right and the telepath tipped awkwardly, landing on her ass. She growled and he couldn’t help it. She looked particularly fetching, her eyes burning blue, hissing mad, and he struggled not to laugh. Of course, Sookie could feel it. She felt everything now. She could see herself as he saw her, her hair a mess, her robe hanging open, her butt planted squarely in the blood and tea, and she lost it. The laughter exploded from her nose. The sound was so unattractive that she laughed even harder. Eric threw his own head back, laughing from some deep place within him that was rarely tapped, but felt more than right. Sookie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and Eric realized he was leaking too. 

When she recovered herself, Sookie wiped away her tears one more time, leaving red streaks across her face, “I’m not kidding, Eric,” she told him, “we are going to Bon Temps. I didn’t have a real down country wedding with Sam, it was more of an ‘on a budget’ affair, and I want all the bells and whistles this time.”   
“What do I get in return?” Eric asked. He leaned forward and began crawling toward her. Sookie was smirking when he bumped her backwards to lie flat in the mess on the floor. He just continued to move over her, allowing her to see the slow smolder in his eyes. “What is it worth to you, Miss Stackhouse?” he purred. 

“So, making me happy isn’t enough?” she challenged him, her tone only half playful. 

Eric’s face turned serious, “Making you happy is important to me, Älskade.” He leaned down to nip at her lip, “Is making me happy important to you, too?” 

Sookie was watching him carefully, “What did you have in mind?” 

“Well,” Eric looked around, “I did notice we have windows now…” Sookie glanced at the large, tinted window that took up a good part of the far wall. It was dark outside, but where there were buildings nearby you could see into the windows whose curtains were open. Further, on the horizon, you could see the lights of the boats on the water and the illumination of the city on the far side of the river. “I would like to take you while enjoying the view,” Eric whispered. 

“And that would make you happy?” Sookie rolled her eyes. 

“I am a vampire with simple tastes,” he said innocently, “It takes so little to please me…” 

“And you would want the lights…” 

“On, of course,” Eric said owlishly, “After all, why should you miss the view?” 

“I’m sure I can see everything I need to with the lights off,” Sookie told him. 

“Are you sure?” the Viking growled. He stood up then and lifted one of the chairs. He positioned it so the straight back was toward them. He held down his hand for her. Sookie’s lips twitched as she placed her hand gently in his larger one, and she stood gracefully, pulling against his grasp. “Let’s experiment,” the Viking whispered in her ear, nipping the lobe and smoothing the robe from her shoulders. He retrieved her hand, holding only her fingertips and led her to the chair. “You see, you would lean over like this,” and he stopped her several feet short of the chair and then leaned over, bending her forward with him. “And your hands would rest here,” he teased against her cheek, placing her hands on the top of the chair. “Then I would stand behind you like I’m doing… but you would need to brace yourself a little differently,” and he inserted a foot between hers and used pressure to make her widen her stance. Sookie found her breathing started to stutter a little faster as she saw her reflection clearly in the glass and Eric’s standing behind her. He ran his hands down her arms, leaning down to kiss her shoulder and then leaning further to trail his lips down her spine until he stopped at the hollow of her back. When he reached her right cheek, he playfully nipped it before running his hands over and then between the globes of her bottom. “Of course, you need to be alert, Miss Stackhouse,” the vampire said warmly, pushing her a little forward and up so she was on her toes, “because you never know what might happen next,” and he was rubbing wet fingers over her, entering her just a little and then withdrawing, making her whole body move with him. Sookie couldn’t stop looking at the reflection, it was so clear in the darkened glass, the way her vampire’s eyes were washing over her body and the way his hands were moving on her. A low moan escaped her, and Eric took that as his cue to exchange fingers for his cock, pushing and then withdrawing, pushing her to tiptoe and then letting her settle back. “Look outside, Lover,” he growled. “Look at the windows. Each holds someone who might be watching you, wishing it was them standing behind you as I am now,” and Eric surged forward, filling her so fully she gasped. 

He moved with more purpose, his voice a purring guide, directing her attention to first one building and then the next. He joined cock with fingers that pulled at her clit. Sookie could see her reflection, her mouth open as she rocked with Eric. Because of the positioning of the chair, she couldn’t see her breasts swaying, but she felt it when Eric reached around to pinch a nipple and then roll it. Suddenly she found she couldn’t look at herself, she couldn’t look at the open windows, she could only look at Eric’s thoughtful reflection as he played her body, his technique guided by the reactions that flowed through their bond. When he felt her flagging, he added a twist to his motion, finding her sweet spot and then dragging himself over it again and again. 

“Eric! Eric! Eric!” she chanted. She could feel her walls closing in on him, her grip on him strengthening until his movements were somehow less and more. 

Sookie watched the Viking’s head snap back, his neck arched so that he faced the ceiling, his hips moving, his thighs slapping against her. He looked down, and she could see his hands as he separated her. When he breached her rosebud with his thumb she exploded, her cries becoming incoherent. She was captured by him, his eyes holding hers in the window’s reflection. Her walls were pulsing, milking him and he released her gaze, throwing his head back again, his fangs prominent in his face. She could feel him twitch and then jerk within her, he moaned and she felt the cool flow of his release as he thrust into her twice and then three more times. His eyes returned, capturing hers again, dark in the mirrored surface. “What do you think, Sookie, should we try that again with the lights out?” he smirked. When he withdrew from her, she staggered, almost falling to her knees. He followed her down to the floor and then pulled her backward so she sat on his thighs. Eric grabbed her head and turned her so that he could kiss her. “Well?” he murmured against her lips, “What do you think?” 

“I think you’re going to ruin me,” she sighed, kissing him in return and then allowing her head to rest back against him. She was covered in a light sweat. “What time is it?” she sighed. 

“Late enough that there are people waiting for us,” he answered. He kissed the side of her forehead, clearly as reluctant to move as she, “We could put everything off until tomorrow,” he suggested. 

Sookie half smiled, “And then have you use lack of time as an excuse not to go to Bon Temps? I don’t think so, Buster!” Sookie leaned forward, placing her hands on the floor and used it as leverage to push up, grab the chair and get upright. She glanced back out the window and saw a female face staring back at her. The unknown woman waved and Sookie found herself blushing bright red. “Oh my God!” she stammered, hunched over, and ran for the bedroom. Eric rose effortlessly, looked out the same window, and waved back. He could feel Sookie’s embarrassment through their bond, but he also felt the way she quickened to the idea of being watched during sex. Eric hummed a tune as he drew the drapes and turned to rejoin his telepath. 

Sookie was already in the shower and Eric stepped in behind her. He washed her carefully and she returned the favor. When he started to kneel she grabbed his hair and pulled him back up, “I mean it!” she told him. “Maude is leaving tomorrow and she wants to speak with us together. Mr. Cataliades wants time with us both too, or more specifically, time with you.” While the Amun Summit was their pledging, it was also their Clan Meeting. Eric, as a King with business concerns, was expected to have a team presentation on the progress of their energy generation operation. For the first time, this venture would have a table with information in the exhibitor’s hall. Pam and Max were creating a parallel program, their presentation about the Fangtasia expansion into event planning and their nightclub expansion into the Pacific Rim. 

Eric wasn’t a micromanager, but he did expect to be knowledgeable, so all presentations were to be made to him first. He personally reviewed reports and expected to be involved with every strategic meeting. It was a mountain of work and it required every spare minute his team had to be ready. 

Sookie didn’t need to read the reports to know that the energy venture was a success. She could see it in the easy confidence that Jane and Thierry exhibited. Still, Eric continued to create packages of information, spreadsheets, and prospectuses for her to read. The wind turbines were well underway and the first dozen circuits were already on-line, their large blades turning in the mountain breezes across the southern part of Arkansas. Construction on the co-generation plant located on the Louisiana/Texas border had started and due to good weather and some unexpected windfalls was ahead of schedule. Transmission line work was slower, but if all continued as projected, they would be seeing true profit within the year, profit they could reinvest into the shale oil drilling phase of the project. 

Then there was Jane. Sookie also saw a copy of the proposal for the bio-engineering research facility she would build in Shreveport. Eric had given it a green light. Sookie was a little puzzled by the source of the investment income. Eric would contribute 20 percent of the seed money. Dr. Ludwig and Jane herself were investing another 20 percent. The remainder was coming from ‘outside’ investors. Eric hadn’t mentioned anything about banks loosening their lending stance toward the kingdom. Sookie resolved to ask him where the money came from, but the opportunity never seemed to present itself. What was more pressing was who would take Jane’s place. Sookie knew that Pam had named Thomas her Second. That meant that after the Summit, Karin and Thomas would move to Little Rock and either share the palace with Pam or take another residence there. The agreement was that Thomas would run all kingdom operations within the state border and support the energy venture which crossed both territories. This arrangement would free Pam to focus on the work she and Max needed to do to take Fangtasia to the next level. Of course, Pam would retain ultimate accountability in her role as Regent, so Thomas would need to maintain a close relationship with her. While Karin had no official standing other than as his mate, Sookie had no doubt she would provide Thomas with the extra set of eyes and hands he needed. 

This left Thierry with primary responsibility for the entire energy operation, no longer splitting it with Jane. Eric shared on more than one occasion his appreciation for the French vampire. Thierry had a rare talent for making even the most grueling hours look easy. His laugh and sometimes biting sense of humor seemed to click with Eric. While Eric told her he preferred Thomas’ approach to strategy in chess, he played many hours with Thierry as well. Their sessions seemed to provide both the time to brainstorm ideas that allowed them to be more creative in their process. Still, Sookie couldn’t escape the feeling that the loss of Jane left Eric short and that he would need to find at least one more Sheriff. 

As they walked toward the door that led to the elevator, Sookie reminded him, “I did arrange for two donors for you tonight.” He fed from her earlier, but he still provided blood to Karin, and that was a strain. Sookie felt his gratitude. Still, Sookie was thankful when her Viking made his time with the donors quick. It meant she might unexpectedly find herself in a closet or against a convenient door, and she was grateful for that too. 

Maude waited for them downstairs in the garden. “I’m going to get me one of these,” she declared, gesturing at the foliage and fountain. “Something like this could make my Minnesota winter seem like a distant memory.” She pulled out her phone and picked out a quick text message, “I told Desmond I’d let him know when you made it down. Figured we’d both get our business wrapped up together.” She nodded at Eric, “I’m betting you’re up to your eyeballs in alligators. Last year, no business to speak of. This year, more business than you can shake a stick at. You have made a true success of yourself, Northman. You’ve done us all proud.” 

Eric sat down, pulling Sookie to sit next to him, “I owe you a great deal,” he said civilly. 

“You sent me Pam,” the Queen shrugged, “and if you allow me time with this one,” she gestured at Sookie, “I’ll consider us even.” 

The attorney entered the garden and bowed formally toward the couple, “Good evening,” he said. Sookie saw the bundle in his hands. It looked like a stick or a… 

“Is that a sword?” Sookie asked. 

The attorney held the bundle against his chest and loosened the tie at one end. The fastenings fell open to reveal a hilt that was simple and yet elegant in line. The grip was wrapped with some kind of fine black cord over a metal core. There were no jewels, but there was something about the shape that suggested the art was the sword itself. “Your family sword,” Mr. Cataliades beamed. 

“But why…” Sookie looked at Eric. She could feel something coming from him and she couldn’t quite decide what it was. 

Eric’s expression was likewise unreadable. “It will be displayed at the pledging,” he said not as a question, but as a statement. 

The attorney nodded, “The Prince believes in the old ways, as you know. The exchange will be held at the joining in front of the Sidhe.” 

“So, the money he has offered toward the research facility?” Eric questioned. Sookie felt like the two of them were starting to speak in tongues. 

“Should be considered the first part of the dowry,” the attorney smiled. 

‘What the hell?’ Sookie thought, ‘when is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?!’ 

Eric turned to her, his face carefully neutral, “The traditions of the Fae and the traditions of my own people from my human times are similar,” he told her. “Your Great Grandfather has arranged a dowry.” 

“A dowry?” Sookie heard the faint edge of whine in her voice. “Like he sold me? What kind of crap is that?” 

Eric shook his head, “No, this is not a bride price. He has settled this money for your use. He specified the investment in the research facility and intends that it represent your ownership and not my own. By doing this he assures you are the larger financial partner in our arrangement,” and the Viking’s eyebrow rose. “It is also a clear message to me that I am expected to match the amount at the time of our joining as your dower. This is not about buying you,” the Viking said gently, “It is assuring you financial independence in case you choose to leave me.” 

Sookie could feel this was important to Eric and she found herself wondering yet again what his spiritual beliefs might be. “And the sword?” she asked. 

“The sword will be displayed at our pledging,” Eric said, “and when we are joined in the Fae way, it will be expected that you will hand me that sword to use as my own. I will then hand you my sword to hold.” 

Sookie remembered seeing Eric’s sword. They were at Sophie-Ann’s monastery when he used it to take the head from Jade Flower and another time when he fought Breandan. 

Sookie shrugged, “I don’t get it. I’ve seen your sword, Eric. It’s not like I could even lift it. What am I going to do with it?” 

Eric glanced at the demon. Sookie could feel his discomfort and it puzzled her, but before she could ask, he turned to her, “It is expected that you will hold it for our son,” he said simply. 

Sookie’s mouth became an ‘o.’ She thought about the necklace the demon had handed her earlier. She looked down, biting her lips, and then raised her eyes to see Maude watching her. 

The Minnesota monarch’s gaze turned more considering, “You realize,” Maude said to no one in particular, “if you are successful, it will present a new series of challenges for all of us.” 

Eric nodded, “There will be those who will wish to restrict our ability to procreate in this way, a more traditional biological method. There will be those who question whether we should be able to create vampires at all.” 

Maude nodded, “And there will be those who will see children created this way as a threat to our way of life.” 

Sookie swallowed, “I don’t know why you are getting so worried,” she sighed. “It’s not like this is a done deal. I mean, we have agreed to try, but there’s no guarantee we’ll ever have children, right?” 

“No, Lover, there is no guarantee,” Eric assured her. He took her hand in his and she felt both comfort and something else from him, something that made her feel safe. 

She leaned against him, ‘I love you,’ she thought. 

“You are very precious to me,” Eric said against the skin of her forehead as he kissed her. Neither noticed the expression on the attorney’s face. 

Maude became more business-like, “I have walked through the ceremony with Sookie. Eric, as someone who has officiated, you know what is expected. I have sent the form book to both of you. Now the Ancient Pythoness has informed Bartlett Crowe that she will be presiding. That will end any discussion as to whether Sookie should be accorded the title of Queen.” She glanced from Sookie to Eric, and then back. “I assume you have made arrangements for your pledging gifts.” 

Before Sookie could even respond, Mr. Cataliades replied, “The Princess’ gift will be delivered to the Summit at the appointed time.” Eric glanced at the telepath, his lip quirking. Sookie could almost hear him asking whether the gift had to do with expanding their collection of bedroom apparatus and she sent him her annoyance, at which he grinned broadly. 

The Viking turned to Maude, “The gift has been arranged.” 

Minnesota nodded, “You understand that to lose or otherwise disrespect a gift given during the time of your pledging contract is a serious offense and can require restitution from the other.” She didn’t wait to see their acknowledgement. Instead she glanced at the list she held in her hand and then stood. “Well, I think that’s all of it. Inger and I have business in Minnesota before the Summit. We are presenting our newest co-venture with Phoebe Golden. I have great hopes for its success,” Maude stepped forward, embraced Sookie and then bowed to Eric. 

Once she left, they turned back to Mr. Cataliades. “The Prince considered asking for a contract similar to the agreement I drafted for your pledging, but he reconsidered,” and the demon shrugged. 

“And who was going to be a party to that agreement?” Sookie asked sharply. “You better not be saying it was something my menfolk were going to handle on my behalf.” 

Eric was grinning beside her and Desmond smiled as well, “I will say that the Prince anticipated your reaction, Miss Stackhouse,” he said cheerily. “He has asked that blood oaths be taken instead.” 

Sookie looked at Eric, her eyebrows raised. “It is an old custom,” he told her. “It is similar to the blood exchange we will make at the pledging. For the Fae, it will be a pledge that we will defend the other’s house.” 

“So, if Grandfather gets in trouble…” 

“I will be sworn to draw sword at his side.” 

“And Grandfather will be sworn to draw his sword for you,” Sookie concluded. “So, you look worried. Is this a bad thing?” 

Eric did look worried, “No, Lover. Not a bad thing, just an unusual thing. It will be a declaration that I have powerful allies and that may make some suspect that I have greater ambitions.” 

“Oh,” Sookie said, biting her lip. She turned to Mr. Cataliades, “And what say do we have in this? Can we refuse?” 

Before the attorney could answer Eric took her hand, “There is no need to refuse,” he assured her, “you are worth it.” Sookie found herself looking at Eric’s profile. The attorney and he were talking about travel arrangements to the Summit and Eric asked about Diantha. All Sookie could think about was how happy Eric had been as Sheriff of Area 5. He had fewer worries then. He flexed his muscle, but he had freedom too. He wasn’t trapped in endless meetings and all the machinations that went with forming alliances with other kingdoms. He watched his back, but not like now where every offer seemed to have a second or third agenda. Now he would be drawn even further into this world of politics, all for her. ‘How can I be worth it?’ she wondered. 

In that moment he turned to her, a soft smile on his face. He let her see everything he felt for her through his eyes and he pushed her a wave of something that felt like adoration. “You are my life,” he told her. When her mouth opened, he laid a finger across her lips and then replaced that finger with his lips. Sookie felt in that moment that she had all the answer she needed.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Way You Sing Off Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Aah! The half-way point in this part. I am so pleased that so many of you have been taken with this story! It is great to hear from you and I love your take on the action.  
> Thank you Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy for your willingness to read my work so quickly! Where do you find the time (and I am so grateful that you do!)
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Karin held her hand out before her, examining how the light reflected dully from her forming fingernails. Her fingers were still stubby, but unless someone was really looking, it wasn’t apparent. “You are beautiful,” Thomas kissed her ribs, and then nibbled at the side of her breast. Karin stretched contentedly, which caused Thierry to moan a little.

“I was comfortable!” the Gallic Sheriff protested. He rolled from his back to his side and threw his arm over Karin’s belly, running his fingers through Thomas’ hair. Like his brother, he nuzzled Karin’s ribs, but then lifted his head long enough to smile at Thomas. “Round three?” he asked.

Thomas shook his head slowly, “No, not yet.” He kissed Karin’s hipbone, and then likewise rose so he could reach Thierry lips. Karin watched them lazily pull at each other’s mouths, giving and taking with the practiced and deliberate moves of lovers who knew each other well.This wasn’t the first time the three of them had bedded together, but it had been the most eventful. Thomas hadn’t expressed any concerns about Thierry’s jealousy, but it was hard not to notice at different points, the tender way the vampire had treated her mate. Now was not the time, but she would discuss it with Thomas. Karin knew that Thierry teased Thomas about her. Until recently, she had written it off as the harmless ribbing friends engaged in when they competed for bed fellows, but that had been before she realized that things were different. Now Thomas was hers as she was his. They weren’t bonded yet, but Karin suspected that would happen. She wondered if she would consider pledging herself to him. Somehow it seemed too permanent, too binding. They were vampire, they weren’t going anywhere. There was no need to enforce their choice through some contract. They weren’t royalty with kingdoms and vassals to consider.

The two men parted. Thierry grinned at her, but Thomas’ look spoke of adoration. The kiss he gave her next was not the playful nipping and jousting he exchanged with Thierry. It was the needy and demanding kiss of a man who was claiming her and making clear that she was to claim him in return. When Thomas parted from her, she met Thierry’s eyes again. She wondered if the Frenchman would also try to kiss her, but he didn’t. “When do you leave for the Summit?” she asked him.

“Max, Jane, and I leave in three days. The King requires us to do a run-through of all the presentations with the audio-visual equipment before the official opening. Pam has promised everything will be waiting for us. It will also give Max a chance to do one more dry run with the Fangtasia material.” He followed fingers with mouth, but Karin pulled his head back. She kissed him, her teeth nipping. He growled a little, smiling and nuzzling. Thomas leaned in to kiss her cheek and then Thierry’s.

When the men sat back to either side of her, Karin sighed, “We are to travel there with the housekeeper and the bitch’s pet. Eric wants us settled in time to attend the movie thing.” She sighed, “Bill Compton will be there.”

Thierry giggled, there was no other word for it. “You weren’t in Jackson when the Mistress ruffled Blasé Bill. It was a masterpiece. He sat on the couch in front of all of us, his mouth opening and closing like a fish! His hands were flapping,” and the vampire waved his hands limply,” and he kept leaning forward like he wanted to say something but didn’t have the balls to do it,” Thierry illustrated by rocking back and forth and making grunting noises. Thomas was smiling and Karin started to laugh. She had seen Bill often enough during her year of guarding Sookie Stackhouse, that she could visualize the mannerisms easily.

“There was always something a little wrong about him,” she agreed. With a flounce and a bounce, she rose from the bed. There was bottled blood in the refrigerator and she pulled out bottles. She held one up, her eyebrow raised in question.

Thomas squinted, and then sat up and grabbed his phone, “I have a better idea. We can have donors here within twenty minutes. The last group was attractive and willing.”

Thierry flipped over onto his stomach, his head now facing the foot of the large bed, “You are a bad influence on him,” he told Karin.

“How so?” she grinned. Thomas was texting quickly and then rose to start looking for clothing.

“He is too happy,” Thierry volunteered a quick shrug of his shoulder, “it keeps him from focusing on work. It gives him a taste for feeding and fucking and feeding and fucking…” Thierry also rose, grabbing his jeans and working them up over his lean hips. “And you, Oh Queen of Slaughter, you are much the same,” and he poked her genially in the arm.

“Perhaps I’m making up for lost time,” Karin offered. “I’ve spent the past year hunting and taking out other people’s garbage.” She found herself watching Thomas as he buttoned his soft, striped Oxford shirt, “Maybe I deserve it.”

“I don’t know why you’re complaining,” Thierry teased. “You must have had so many opportunities to improve things. You could have solved the problem of Felipe de Castro, for example, instead of ending his Mini Me.”

Karin looked confused and Thierry gave her a quick recap on the premise of the movie character. She smiled briefly, but it was through clenched teeth. “I’m sure killing the Caped Crusader would have been easier than killing Horst,” she offered thinly.

Thomas didn’t acknowledge her discomfort. He put his arm around her as he told Thierry, “It would have made the upcoming week easier. I will be on tenterhooks watching De Castro strut around our King. His use of the North Man was infamous. The Mistress could have been killed.”

There was something about how he held her that made Karin feel more whole. She looked at Thomas as she said, “I can’t wish anything different. I would not be here in this place if anything had changed.”

Thierry made a retching noise and Thomas threw a vase at him, which the French vampire plucked from the air with ease. Thomas picked up Karin’s pants and tossed them at her. She returned the bottles to the refrigerator unopened and picked up the pants from where they landed. As she started to dress, standing gracefully on one leg, Thomas walked back to her and nuzzled her ear. She turned her head and they kissed as if they were the only ones in the room.

“Besotted,” Thierry smirked, “Both of you.” When Thomas shot Karin a very satisfied smile he continued, “What good is either of you to me now? How will I convince you to leave your bed and help me fight?”

“What fight is that?” Karin asked. There was something about how he said it that made her think Thierry wasn’t totally joking. ‘I’m like an old warhorse,’ she thought, ‘even tired and trembling; I still turn toward the sound of drums.’

Thomas’ expression turned sour and almost unconsciously, he stepped between Karin and the Gallic vampire, “Enough, brother! She is only now recovering. She does not need to be brought into your crusade!”

“Too late,” Karin laid her hand on Thomas’ arm. “What’s going on? I can sense that you are not as easy with each other now. I was wondering if it was me,” she caught Thomas’ eyes, “how we are now to each other, but I don’t think so. What is it you aren’t telling me?” She asked the question directly to Thomas. For his part, the English vampire turned to Thierry and gave him a blistering look.

Thierry shrugged and laughed, “Don’t blame me! She is too smart and that is your choice, mon ami. You trust her. I trust you.”

Thomas placed his hand over Karin’s, but he remained watching Thierry. “My brother has been working toward a challenge. He would kill Mikhail, New York’s King.”

Karin’s eyes went round. Now she did look at Thierry. The smile was still there, but there was no laughter behind his eyes. “You have a plan?” she asked.

“Not yet,” Thierry acknowledged, “but there are pieces that are starting to fall into place.”

“He is currying favor with Nabila,” Thomas supplied.

“She and I have common cause,” Thierry nodded. “She fears for her position, and she is smart to do so. Misha would not strike at her directly, but I know he is involved with the new vampires! Why would he be making vampires in this rash way? Why is he sending them across the country? They are barely trained. What is the purpose?”

Thomas tugged at her, “This is not your fight, Karin. You are only now restored to your Maker. There is no need for you to get involved.”

Karin looked at Thierry, “And you have a plan for me,” she stated.

“You have a singular talent,” he told her, his expression never wavering.

“No!” Thomas exclaimed. When she resisted his pulling, he stepped in front of her and turned to block her view of Thierry. “There is no need, Karin! This is not your fight. He has nothing but speculation.”

“I love you,” she said simply. She laid her hand against his cheek, “but you are not the boss of me. I do one thing, and Thierry is right, I do it very well.” Her eyes narrowed, “Is it your fight?” she asked her lover, “will you support him if he calls?”

Thomas’ head dropped, “If it does not break my vows to my King, then yes, I will support my brother.”

Karin leaned forward and kissed his forehead, “Well, then,” she smiled as if they were discussing a weekend outing or a party, “I’m in!”

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric insisted they drive the many hours to Shreveport starting just after noon. That left him in his travel coffin in the back of the specialized van and not available to talk with Sookie. He agreed to her request to add a day to their travel plans so they could attend the party being held in their honor at Jason and Michele’s home. The point of the party was to have them bury a bottle of bourbon in Jason’s backyard in the general vicinity of where they would be standing to be married, but Sookie knew Eric was pouting about it. She explained that it was a time-honored tradition. She explained the purpose and said ‘But it's fun!’ so often he could anticipate her and supplied the words himself, which just pissed her off.

“I put Pam off until after the pledging,” he growled. “Why can’t you do the same?”

Sookie snapped back almost by reflex, “Because real weddings are more than blood and a book, Eric. Real weddings take time!”

She immediately regretted the words. She knew her refusal to acknowledge their married status the last time had been a sore spot between them. She could tell the wound was not entirely healed when he asked, “And does this mean that I can’t introduce you as my wife after we pledge? Will you make me wait until you have your ‘real’ ceremony?”

Sookie apologized. She assured him she would make the announcement herself the minute the Ancient Pythoness made it official. It hadn’t really helped. Eric told her he understood, but she could see she hurt him and the thought of having to spend time with Jason and her human friends, knowing he was the only vampire attending, was salt in the wound.

They stayed at Pam’s safe house again. It was the closest of the residences, which meant it was still a good half hour away from Jason and Michele’s. On the other hand, it was only fifteen minutes from Fangtasia. As a way to help make the evening easier, Sookie assured Eric they weren’t expected to stay all night at Jason’s. She suggested a stop at Fangtasia to see Indira on their way back to the safe house. “It is sort of where we began,” Sookie said gently, “I’d like to stand there again,” and they agreed.

Charles and Owen brought Eric’s coffin into the house and secured things. Sookie found herself standing alone in the bedroom, her hand resting on the smooth, metal surface. It still disturbed her, this way of traveling. She found herself thinking back to every memory she had of relatives in their caskets, and the many memories that intruded on her from the thoughts of others that were shadows of this same picture. Of everything she had to accept or just overlook in order to make her relationship with Eric work, this was the hardest.

With a quick mental shake, Sookie busied herself, shaking out clothes, and picking an appropriate wardrobe for tonight. They needed to be casual, but still look presentable for pictures. Jason was hosting a pig pull and she was sure that the half pig had been slow roasting in its pit in the backyard for the better part of the day. Chances were good that Jason and his friend, Hoyt, started the whole process early and probably been drinking steadily since morning. They were good about pacing themselves, but if Jason was true to form, he’d be feeling no pain by the time they pulled up. That could go either way. If Eric recovered his sense of humor, Jason could be charming and funny. If Eric was going to be a crank ass, Jason would likely reciprocate, and Sookie could find herself wanting to bitch slap the both of them.

Sookie headed downstairs. On her way through the kitchen she found a large bowl of fruit salad and a note directing her to eat only the green salad in the refrigerator. ‘Twy!” she thought sourly. The woman read Sookie the riot act about weight, photographs, and weddings before she left. It seemed she had taken the extra step of cluing in her guards. The telepath ripped up the note, knowing if Eric saw it, his mood would only deteriorate.

With a sigh, she restricted her choices and took her plate to the outside deck. The last rays of the sun were still reflecting from the bright, new leaves of the trees that bordered the edges of the property. The deck was positioned in such a way that it sat in shadow for most of the afternoon, leaving the decking tolerable to bare feet. Sookie set down her plate on the little table and continued right out into the yard until she stood fully in the bright light of the setting sun. It was that thin, promising light of spring.

Sookie found the seasons influenced the feel of the light as it moved over her. Summer light felt like heavy, gold blankets against her skin. When she closed her eyes, she would feel it moving through her like a slow river that made her feel full. Fall was smoky and changing. Some moments it felt as if Summer had returned. Other moments it felt almost too sweet, like tea that had steeped a bit too long. The feeling of Winter light was different. It was so welcome, but Sookie could feel there was something missing, something that was just around the corner if only she could stay and soak up enough. But Spring? Spring light felt like every promise she had even been given was about to be handed to her. There was a quickening in her, a quickening she could feel from everything around her.

She found herself drifting closer and closer to the border of woods that encircled the property. She knew the guards were there, patrolling as they always did. She didn’t realize she was walking with her eyes closed, but she didn’t feel any need to open them. Her hand reached up and she laid it against a large tupelo tree’s trunk. It was almost as though she could feel the coursing of its sap, a strong, steady thrum running through it. Sookie stilled, listening to the song that she could almost hear singing passing through the tree and into her hand.

“Mistress?” Sookie jumped, her hand on chest.

“Oh, my goodness, you gave me a start!” she shook her head and smiled at Owen. Sookie’s head was a little foggy and then her eyes flew open, “Cheese and rice, I better get back and eat before Eric gets up! He is not crazy about tonight.” Owen didn’t say anything, but his lifted eyebrow seemed to say enough. Sookie chose to interpret that as scolding, “I know! It’s a lot to ask of him, but this means the world to me. Sam,” and Sookie stopped walking. It had been a while since she had thought about Sam in this way. She clenched her hands and continued, “Sam was from Texas. He had his own traditions and his momma made sure that the wedding was a real Texas party. We had the reception at Merlotte’s and we were married in a church. In the end, I didn’t have a lot to say about it.” Sookie found herself looking at the house, “I want to do this right. I want to know that every part of this is my choice and that I’m doing it because I really want to be married to him.” She looked at Owen, “That probably sounds selfish.”

Owen smiled, “No, Sookie. It doesn’t.”

The telepath flashed a smile, sniffed back her too emotional reaction, and marched to the porch where she sat down and soldiered through her dinner. The dishes were all in the dishwasher and she was hanging the dish towel when she felt the low tension in her chest that meant Eric was rising. With a quick smile, she headed for the stairs, and took them two by two.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The backyard was hung with Christmas lights on poles. There was a wood dance floor laid out on the grass and torches were blazing near the pond. Small children ran across the front yard as they pulled up and the smell of roasting pork hung heavy in the night air. Sookie couldn’t help the big smile that sprang to her lips and she turned to Eric.

Eric Northman was not smiling. Sookie’s smile faltered as she reached through the bond to him. He was feeling… repulsed? Appalled? He turned to her, “It is very noisy,” he said carefully, “and there are many smells.”

Sookie felt a brief flash of temper, and then she stopped herself. She knew that his sense of both hearing and smell were sharp. They were traits that had saved her on more than one occasion. She thought about how difficult she found it when she was expected to walk into a crowd of strangers, and she realized that this was now Eric’s experience, but instead of being bombarded with thoughts, he was being thrown into sensory overload. “Take my hand,” she reached for his. She made an effort to push calm and comfort through the bond, wishing that things would mute a little for him.

He squeezed her hand in return, “You are good at that, Lover,” he smirked. “I will have to determine how far your ability to push emotions extends some time. It has possibilities,” and his smirk turned interested in a way that was about more than just research.

“Karin called it ‘fairy Prozac,” she grinned back.

“My child has a way with a phrase,” Eric agreed, turning back to the scene around him. His expression took on a more skeptical look as he nodded once and Charles opened the door. They were immediately blanketed in the cacophony of sound that was a down home Louisiana backyard get-together.

“Sookie!” Tara’s voice cut across the noise. Sookie allowed Eric to pull her from the car and she smiled at him before half running to throw herself into Tara’s embrace. Eric pulled himself up to his full height, a polite smile on his face. If he thought to stand aloof from his future sister-in-law, he was mistaken.

Michele walked with purpose toward them. She was heavily pregnant and seemed to be carrying this child entirely in front of her. When she reached them, she put her arms up, grasped Eric’s upper arms, and in spite of his slightly alarmed look said, “You lean right down here and let me get some sugar!” Sookie could feel how unsettled Eric became. He leaned over slightly and Jason’s wife pulled him lower still, and kissed him soundly on the cheek. The Viking rather awkwardly brought his arms up to touch the woman’s sides. “What?” Michele exclaimed, “Is that all I get? I read stuff! I know you can do better by me!” Eric tightened his grip to hug her a little more securely. He caught Sookie’s attention and sent her a combination of anxiety and annoyance, but before the telepath could do anything, Tara stepped closer and demanded she get a hug too.

Jason emerged from the backyard and he called from a good ten feet away, “Hey! You made it!” He was walking pretty well, but Sookie recognized the slight roll in his stroll. When he got close enough he held his hand out to Eric, forgetting that vampires generally don’t shake hands. Eric looked over Tara’s head and Jason interpreted correctly, “Come on, Tara, get off him!” he said gruffly. When Tara detached herself, Jason stepped in closer and Eric feared that Sookie’s brother might try to hug him too. Instead he placed himself between the vampire and the women and said, “Come on, future brother-in-law! Let’s get you in the backyard and away from this hen house.” He gripped Eric’s arm, stopping for a minute to mumble, “Shit, guess you work out some,” and proceeded to walk in his slightly rolling way toward the barbecue, pulling a bemused Viking in his wake. Tara looped her arm around Sookie’s waist again and together the three women watched as the men rounded the corner of the house.

“I still can’t believe you get to climb that tree every night,” Tara whistled.

“Well, at least she won’t find herself looking like this,” Michele added, pointing at her belly. “Another boy!” she sighed.

Sookie smiled, “That’s great, I guess.” She knew Michele had been hoping for a girl.

“Yeah, your brother seems hell bent on building his own Duck Dynasty,” her sister-in-law sighed. She was close enough to the end of her term that she couldn’t travel. Sookie wanted both Jason and Michele to come to Indianapolis for the Summit, to stand with her for the pledging. Sookie asked her sister-in-law if she minded Jason being out of town so close to the birth but Michele just laughed. “Please take him! He’ll do nothing but fuss and moan and promise me he’ll never put me through this again. I’ll be better off with him away!” Sookie knew that despite her brave words, Michele wouldn’t be alone. Halleigh Bellefleur would be staying at the house to help out with things until Jason returned. ‘I wouldn’t have that problem,’ Sookie found herself thinking as she watched her sister-in-law carefully climb the porch steps, ‘I’d be so surrounded by helpers I’d feel claustrophobic.’ The telepath couldn’t keep the smile from her face. She knew in her heart that children were still a slim possibility, but being here, surrounded by family and friends, she could feel herself wishing hard.

Eric found himself maneuvered toward the pond. There was a knot of men and boys standing around a smoking square in the ground, and they lifted their eyes and jerked their chins in welcome, then they turned their eyes back toward the ground. Hoyt Fortenberry had a shovel and was lifting sod. Jason grabbed another shovel, and the two of them carefully lifted first grass, and then dirt. The smell intensified. Eric had a brief flashback to burying fresh bodies in new graves, but he suspected this crowd wouldn’t appreciate the joke. He found himself looking at the faces. Most of those here he recognized. He knew Tara’s husband, J.B. DuRone. He was the father of Sookie’s goddaughter, Sara. Then there was the policeman, Kevin Prior. He and Eric had had conversations in the past. Eric turned his head further to see Calvin Norris looking at him. The two men nodded formally and Calvin walked closer.

“Didn’t know if you heard we were rebuilding the old house,” the werepanther said as an opening. Eric had not heard, but he knew that Niall, the Prince of the Sky Fae, had made that promise to his Intended. He also knew the Prince wished Sookie to start coming back to Bon Temps regularly once the house was completed to work on developing her Fae skills. Calvin slid his eyes back toward the hole that was smoking more as the depression deepened. “Good thing they lined it with brick,” Calvin said dryly, “or it would have collapsed altogether, they put it so deep.” Eric nodded. In his day, meat was roasted over a fire or on a flat surface. Calvin shifted, “Course it will look a little different.” Eric glanced over, figuring the older man had returned to the topic of Sookie’s house, “Dermot comes out most days, directing things.” Calvin now looked directly at Eric, “Lots of improvements. Light tight glass all around and four bedrooms with a master suite up top. Worked on installing the central air today.” Eric knew there was a question in there, but before he replied he was pushed from below.

Bit had arrived and immediately wrapped his arms around the vampire’s leg. “Up!” he demanded. Eric could sense the eyes of the men around him. Without breaking expression, he reached for the young boy’s outstretched arms and lifted him easily up and over his head to sit on his shoulders.

“Well, I’ll be God-damned and go to hell!” Andy Bellefleur said, not bothering to be polite. Eric chose to continue watching the excavation. They had uncovered what looked to be chicken wire. Hoyt and Jason were pulling themselves out of the hole. J.B. was wheeling over the same mechanism Eric had seen used to lift an engine from a car. It was being positioned near the hole and lengths of chain were linked over the dangling hook.

“I’m going to have a brother,” the small person on his shoulder whisper-shouted into Eric’s ear. The confession was accompanied by a loud sigh and a tugging on the vampire’s hair. “A brother!” Bit sighed again and made a disgusted sound.

Eric raised his arms to press against the legs that dangled down his chest. Bit leaned his body so he could set his elbows on Eric’s head and put his chin on his hands. “You have a brother,” Eric said reasonably, “It will not be different to have another.”

“Yes, it will!” Bit whined, “He’ll want to play with my stuff and he will break everything. I won’t be the baby anymore. I’ll have to grow up and learn to share.”

Eric found himself smiling in spite of himself, “I also have difficulty sharing,” he told Jason’s son. “It is a hard lesson. Perhaps if you choose what things you would share. Surely there are things that are only enjoyable when you have someone else to play with. Those things could be shared things.” Eric felt himself in undiscovered country. He had spent time separating his sons when they fought. He had also been the disciplinarian when he was home. But these ‘feeling’ conversations had been Aude’s. He wondered if he was giving the child good advice.

“I know!” Bit said as if he had come up with a brilliant idea, but there was something in the child’s tone that told Eric the small human had finally come to his purpose, “I could come home with you! You don’t have any boys living with you, and I could be the only one!”

‘Pam would never let me live this down!’ It was a quick thought that punctuated the disorientation Eric was feeling. This was a small human. He should be running away right now, not begging to come live with a vampire. There was something that had turned in Eric’s world, and standing here, surrounded by humans who were drinking and eating, being manhandled by a child was bringing it all to a head. No one bowed to him. They all seemed too comfortable touching him. There was no retinue surrounding him. It had been one thing when it was just Jason’s family, but now, with this larger group?

“Uncle Eric?” the voice from above was less sure.

Eric reached up and lifted the young boy from his shoulders. As he lowered him to the ground he could see the look on Bit’s face, the fear of rejection. Eric saw a large rock nearer the pond and he took the boy’s hand. Together they walked to the rock and Eric watched as Bit climbed up a little so that he could sit next to the vampire, two men together, watching a smoking carcass get winched from the earth. “I think if you were to leave them, your parents would miss you a great deal,” Eric said carefully.

“They are getting a new me,” the boy answered.

Eric’s eyebrows drew together, “You believe this new child will be anything like you?” he asked.

“It will be a new baby,” Bit shrugged.

Eric’s mouth twitched, “Do you think that I am like your father?” he asked. Bit looked at him, his eyes suspicious and he shrugged. “No,” Eric supplied, “I am different, and Calvin Norris is different from me, and Hoyt, your father’s friend, is different too. Each of us were babies once, but each of us is different. You are different from your older brother. This new brother will also be different.”

“How do you know?” Bit asked.

“I had sons,” he heard himself say. “They looked much the same, but they were very different. All children are different, only themselves. This new brother will be different from you. He may be louder or slower or…”

“More stupid!” Bit supplied.

“Perhaps,” Eric nodded.

“So, I can’t go home with you,” Bit sounded sad.

“I am not going home from here,” Eric told him, “Your aunt and I will travel to Indiana next.”

“Oh,” the child sighed as if that was a final answer. “Well, I figured I’d ask,” A minute later he turned, hugged Eric, and then slid off the rock and headed back toward the house at a run, leaving Eric wondering about the resiliency of children. As the child got closer to the house, Eric saw Sookie coming out the back door, a wrapped bottle in her hand. He remained seated, enjoying the way she swayed as she walked. People called out to her, and she smiled and called back in return. She was smiling as a slight, brown-haired woman he thought was Norris’ mate hugged her. He could feel her happiness and when she looked at him, that happiness seemed to glow from her.

“I thought I’d find you out here,” she said as she approached and handed him the bottle of Royalty before sitting down and leaning against his arm. “How’re you holding up?”

“Fine,” Eric said automatically and found himself remembering when his Intended had used the same word with equal sincerity. “How much longer?”

Sookie shook her head, “A while,” she said evenly. “There is dinner, and then we bury the bottle. Folks will want to take photos, and then Hoyt’s band will start. They are kind of auditioning to be the band for our wedding, so you need to let me know if you like them.”

“I’m sure they will be fine,” Eric told her. He watched the men pulling a child’s wagon loaded with the wire-wrapped half pig up the hill. They headed toward a series of tables that were set in a line along the back of the house. He and Sookie were the only ones in this part of the yard now, and there was something primal about watching humans moving back and forth in the evening light. It made him want to hunt. Sookie punched him in the arm, “I wouldn’t really hunt them,” he said quickly, “It’s instinct.”

“Well, you better not, Eric!” she smiled up at him, “At least not unless I tell you that you can. I do have that contract after all!” and she screwed up her face into a Cheshire Cat smile that somehow made his good humor return. “Oops, I think we’re being summoned,” Sookie shoulder nudged him. JC and Bob, the DuRone’s boy, were running down the hill. Eric stood and offered his hand and together they walked up to the crowd awaiting their chance to toast the happy couple.

They were seated between Tara and Jason. Once Michele sat down, Jason tapped his fork against his glass and the noisy table fell quiet. “I want to welcome everyone who came out tonight to help us celebrate Sookie and Eric’s engagement.” There were some murmurs, but most folks were smiling. “I know some folks don’t hold with mixing species,” Jason looked around the table in a movement that had Michele placing her hand against him to make sure he wouldn’t sway too far, “but I am here to tell you, as God is my witness, that I couldn’t think of a better man for my sister. He has fought for her. Hell! He’s fought with her! He’s taken bullets for her. He has chased her and taken all the sass she could dish out, and let me tell you, she can dish a lot!” There was some general laughter around the table. Sookie had her Crazy Sookie smile pasted on her face and Eric was poised to step over his future brother-in-law if things got too out of hand. “But one thing I do know is that he will be there for her, no matter what. He could have given up on her, but he never did.” Jason turned toward them and raised his glass, “To Eric and Sookie!”

“To Eric and Sookie,” the others echoed.

It wasn’t Jason’s best speech, but it was genuine, and Sookie felt tears in her eyes. Jason winked at Eric, and then leaned over, “I love you, sis.”

Eric squeezed her hand as Sookie said, “I love you too, Jase.”

There was some applause and Jason started to take a bow, but Michele grabbed the back of his shirt just in time and he fell backward onto his chair, hard. Tara took the opportunity to lean across Sookie and say, “I’m going to need your guest list, Eric.”

“My guest list?” the Viking heard himself repeating.

“And who is your best man? Are you all set for tuxes?” Sookie turned to him, her face expectant, and Eric realized he had no clear idea as to what exactly was involved. Of course, he knew humans married using some ritual, but it had been many centuries since he had actually attended one. Still, the idea of another man who stood with you for the ceremony was easy enough to understand. But who would that be?

Eric ran through the options. To have one of his Sheriffs standing beside him would set one ahead of the other. He didn’t dare invite Pam to fill the role. She would be merciless and was doubtless already conspiring with Sookie. He briefly considered Thalia, but dismissed it just as quickly. The thought of the fierce woman standing in this crowd didn’t lend itself to any happy outcome. He even briefly considered ordering Bill Compton to fill the role. Eric glanced at Jason, “I was thinking Stackhouse,” he said.

He could feel Sookie’s disappointment beside him, “But Jason is going to walk me to you.”.

Eric looked down the table. While JC had not gone out of his way to spend time with Eric this evening, it was hard not to see the way the young man’s eyes followed the vampire. Eric made a point of looking hard at the teenager, then smiled slowly, “No, Sookie, I meant the younger Stackhouse.”

The table was getting quiet and from his seat, JC said, “Really? Holy shit!”

The teenager’s profanity was immediately followed by laughter and a hissing from his mother who said, “Jason Corbett Stackhouse! We will be talking about your language once our guests leave, but you will apologize right now!”

“Sorry, Mom,” he said, but he didn’t look sorry at all. “You mean it?” he asked Eric again.

Eric turned to Tara, “I recall you have a clothing store. Perhaps you can help my best man with a suit. I will be wearing Armani.” Eric glanced at Michele, “And, of course, the suit will be my gift for his standing with me.” Last, he turned back to JC, “Every young man should have one good suit.”

Next to him, Bob DuRone, Tara and JB’s son, punched him in the arm and said, “You are so lucky!”

Tara seemed to have a list of sorts, and she turned right back to Sookie, firing off questions about table settings, lights, and then she asked about colors. Sookie looked puzzled for a moment, Eric turned to her, “Perhaps it would be best to be consistent.” He turned to Tara, “The colors for our pledging are purple and silver.”

Tara frowned, and then said to Sookie, “Those sound like great accent colors. The dress you liked is cream, right? It might be okay if we make it more lavender than purple. You know, I saw a really nice morning coat that was sort of grayish lavender…”

Sookie turned to Eric, “You’ll be wearing black, right?” Eric nodded and Sookie turned to Tara and shrugged, decision made. She wasn’t going to ask Eric to wear lavender, no matter how secure she was in his masculinity. She was sure if she asked he would. Hell, he’d worn pink lycra without being asked, and that had left some folks around here thinking he was gay until she set them straight.

Tara moved on to food and something called favors, and Eric wondered if anyone would notice if he slipped into downtime. He was about to sit back and do just that when Sookie turned toward him, Hoyt and Holly’s youngest in her arms. The girl was little more than three and clearly exhausted. Her eyes were glazed and she had her thumb securely stuck in her mouth. Tara was asking Sookie if she would just come in the house for a second and apparently with no thought at all, Sookie handed the girl to Eric and walked away. The girl looked up at Eric, and the vampire looked right back. Finally, she seemed to come to some kind of conclusion and leaned a little more into him and shut her eyes. At that moment, Bit reappeared and made an effort to find room in Eric’s lap as well. Jason’s son settled on the opposite knee, turned his forehead into the Viking’s chest and grabbed a handful of shirt before shutting his eyes too.

From beside him, Jason laughed, “You sure do look natural doing that.” Eric didn’t know what to say. He was afraid if he said anything it would be taken the wrong way. What he wanted to say was ‘please take your children off me,’ and ‘tell Sookie it’s time to leave.’ Then he remembered that he had agreed to this, and he stayed silent. Jason stopped laughing. His face took on a thoughtful expression. “Say, Eric… you think you and Sookie might want to stand as godparents to our next one?” Eric could feel Sookie behind him. “I mean, you can say no if you like, but I can see you like kids and, well, I’d be honored if you would both consider it.”

Eric turned to Sookie and he could see she wanted this, so he told Jason, “I am not certain what is involved. If Sookie feels this is a good idea, I am agreeable.” In the back of his head, he could hear Pam howling with laughter and he knew he would feel Thalia’s disapproval. Still, Sookie was clearly happy and he decided to focus on that.

“Well, hell, now that that’s settled!” and Jason stood up. “Come on everyone! We got a bottle to bury!”

The crowd around the table stood. Sleepy children were shifted to shoulders. J.B. DuRone retrieved his daughter and Jason took Bit. Tara walked forward with a sealed bottle of bourbon. She handed it to Sookie, “Here you go, girl. Good, quality George Dickel. You bury this good and no rain will dare fall on you!” Andy Bellefleur handed Eric a shovel and Tara led the way to the area where the small tent would be erected and the ceremony conducted. “Dig here!” she pointed to a place in the ground. Eric dug what appeared to be a suitable hole. He expected Sookie to open the bottle and pour in the spirits. Instead, she placed the sealed bottle, upside down, in the hole and pushed it a little to make sure it was standing firmly on its head.

“Okay, Eric,” she said. “Fill it up.” Eric shoveled the dirt back into the hole and when it looked level, Sookie stepped on it to make sure the soil was firm. Phones were taking photos and Eric was sure there was at least one video. Sookie smiled up at him and he realized he was expected to kiss her here, in front of her friends. It had been an evening, so he handed the shovel to Hoyt, who happened to be standing closest, and then he gathered his telepath into his arms and kissed her until he could feel the heat of her blush through his lips. There was cat-calling and Sookie playfully slapped him on the chest when he finally released her.

“Now can we go?” he whispered against her lips.

“Sure can,” she sighed in return.

In the end it took another hour before they were able to leave, and they leaned against each other in the back of the car. Their next stop was Fangtasia. Charles texted as soon as they were on the road, alerting Indira that they would see her in about an hour.

As they passed the town borders and eased onto the highway, Sookie turned to Eric. “Did you tell Bit he could come and live with us?”

Eric’s eyes narrowed, “Why are you asking? Do you have the impression I would welcome small humans into our home?” He had meant it as a joke, but the tone in his voice was classic Sheriff of Area 5 Eric Northman.

Sookie’s eyes narrowed right back, “Well, I was just asking! Bit came running in the house and told Michele that he had talked with you, and you said it was okay.”

“Their child lies,” Eric snapped.

Sookie smiled, “All children lie,” she agreed.

“I don’t remember,” Eric told her, and then he realized he was answering more than her question. There was something about tonight, the proximity to children and human families that had stirred something in him, something he had buried long ago, and he wasn’t comfortable with it.

Fortunately, Sookie changed the direction of the conversation. “Do you think it looks the same?”

“What?” the vampire asked.

“Fangtasia,” Sookie answered, “I haven’t been there since, well, since the divorce.” Eric turned to look at her. The telepath was resting easily against him, but she was watching the road ahead, her thoughts racing. He could almost hear her replaying that night in her head.

“I did not think it would hurt you,” and Eric looped his arm around her, remembering how distraught she had been at her house when he flew to see her.

“If someone had asked me before it happened? I probably would have said the same thing. It wasn’t until it happened that I realized how much… well, how much I really cared about you. I was so angry and unhappy. I couldn’t see anything then.” Sookie turned into him, burying her face in his chest. “You know I wake up every day thanking God that things worked out. Some days I still can’t believe this is real. I wonder if it’s all just some dream and I’ll wake up and find myself back at Hummingbird Lane with Sam pounding up the steps ready to beat the tar out of me again.”

Eric squeezed her and kissed her head. “Well, perhaps I should find a way to convince you this isn’t a dream,” he murmured against her head. “I could have them pull the car over and we could find a tree. I’ll even pinch you, If you like.”

“Hush!” Sookie giggled and swatted Eric’s shoulder.

“I’m sure that Indira would let us use the office. Perhaps that would convince you,” he persisted. “Or there is the employee bathroom. I seem to recall that sink was fairly sturdy.”

“Cut it out!” Sookie giggled some more. Eric could smell the heat of her blush on her skin.

“The bar was interesting. Then there was the throne that once. I couldn’t believe I convinced you.”

“The bar was closed and locked. Would you stop?” Sookie jerked her chin toward the front seat, “I don’t need to be sharing all my secrets!”

“I’m sure it was no secret to the cleaning crew,” Eric nibbled her neck. “The basement…”

“Enough, Eric Northman!” Sookie sat up and started to pull away, but Eric pulled her back with one arm and tickled her side with his other hand until she climbed on top of him and started to tickle him back. He slid down on the seat, allowing her to rub across him and it didn’t take long for her to notice his interest was manifesting in other ways. “Stop it!” she hissed and shuffled back to sit on the seat.

“I intend to continue this conversation when we arrive,” he said, adding a leer to his look.

“Let me know how that turns out for you,” Sookie huffed, but he saw the smile playing across her lips.

Sookie could see the familiar sign when they took the exit. The outside shape also looked the same, but most other things did not. The color of the exterior was different. The parking lot had expanded and it was packed. There was a lanai over the front door and the line of people stretched into the lot. Owen pulled the car around back. The door was already open and Indira was standing in the parking lot waiting to greet them. She was not wearing her sari tonight. Instead she had on a well-cut black dress and fashionable flats. As soon as Eric exited the vehicle, she bowed low, “Your Majesty,” she said respectfully, “I welcome you back to Area 5.”

Eric inclined his head, and then held out his hand to Sookie, assisting her from the car. Indira bowed her head to Sookie and smiled. “How are you?” Sookie asked by way of greeting. She glanced at her clothes and Eric’s, “I’m afraid we may be a little underdressed.”

“You are always dressed perfectly,” Indira replied graciously, and then indicated with her arm that they should precede her into the club.

Sookie found she was nervous. How many times had she walked down this same hall? How many times had it broken her heart? She found herself remembering the night they killed Victor. She wasn’t sure why that was the memory that came hardest, but she found herself glancing at the walls as they walked past, looking for each blood stain or piece of residue. She could feel Eric’s concern and she gave herself a mental shake. She was being ridiculous. The wall colors were different. The lights were different. She could be in an entirely different place.

As they emerged into the club itself, Sookie appreciated just how much things had changed. Most of the booths were gone, replaced by high-tops and elegant stools. The club was sleek and sophisticated. The bar was backlit in neon, and the heavier lines were gone. It looked almost too upscale to be sitting in Shreveport, but then again, with the money flowing in from gas exploration, maybe it was on scale with Dallas or New York these days. The music was being provided by a DJ and Sookie could tell she was vampire. The dance floor was crowded and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Heads turned their way, supernatural heads. Sookie confirmed they were underdressed for the crowd, but there was not one minute of self-consciousness coming from Eric Northman. He strode through the crowd, accepting bows, and giving the obligatory head nod, the amount of acknowledgement precisely dictated by the relative importance of the person receiving it. Not for the first time, Sookie found herself thinking that this was a role Eric had been born to play.

Sookie looked away from Eric and realized that they were headed to a place that she did recognize. The corner booth, Eric’s booth, was still here. Rubio slid out from the seat, straightened, and made his obligatory bow.

“I thank you for agreeing to watch over the kingdom in my absence,” Eric acknowledged formally.

“It is my pleasure, Majesty,” the Sheriff of Area 6 replied.

A waitress arrived and Eric ordered the telepath her gin and tonic. Eric looked briefly at Indira and Rubio, “I have things I need to tell my Sheriffs, Lover,” he told her. “I won’t be long.”

“Sure,” she found herself nodding. It seemed strange, being back in this place where she had been forbidden. She almost felt that Felipe de Castro would come marching around the corner, or Freyda would look up from a table and hiss at her to leave. It was silly, really. Sookie decided, instead, to catalogue everything that was different. The wall coloring, of course, and the table designs. The lighting had changed and the ceilings were still dark, but the Hollywood gone bad vibe was definitely missing. There were no more Dracula movie posters on the walls. There was a gift shop, though, and that seemed to be doing brisk business. When her drink arrived, Sookie slid out of booth and headed over to that corner of the bar.

The shop was really kind of clever. It was built out like it was a different establishment. There were doors you passed through and the lighting inside was brighter. You could hear the music and the crowd noise, but there was also Muzak playing. The shelf closest to the door was lined with Fangtasia-branded items like coffee mugs and paper weights. Sookie looked up to see T-shirts hanging on display. There were shirts with the Fangtasia logo, but there were also t-shirts with Eric’s image. Then she saw a shirt that had their official wedding portrait on it. Sookie had been avoiding the news just so she didn’t have to see her own face looking out at her. She thought she looked terrible and her hair was too flat, but Eric had been complimentary. It was one thing seeing the portrait looking out at her from a frame on a table at home, but seeing it stretched across someone’s tatas felt different. There was a t-shirt with Eric’s Mr. January pose, too. She noticed that image was also available in poster size. Sookie started to feel as if she was in a fishbowl and too many people were pressed up against the glass. The vampire behind the cash register was watching her in that too silent way vampires had. When she turned to leave he bowed, “It was an honor to have you in my presence, Mistress,” he said formally. His recognizing her added to her feeling of being surveilled.

From the store she drifted over to the bar. She didn’t recognize any of the bartenders, but she hadn’t really expected she would. The traffic was heavy and there were three vampires working the drink orders in addition to a fourth at the far end whose job appeared to be handling the waiters. A seat opened and Sookie hoisted herself up, losing herself in watching the action around the bar. It was something she did when she was managing Merlotte’s and she found herself settling into the old routine. As she watched the way one of the bartenders was ringing out, she noticed a sign beside the register. It looked like her but there was a red circle around the photo with a slash across it. “What the hell?” she said out loud. Immediately all three heads behind the bar turned her way. They had given no indication that they’d noticed her before, but she could see that had been for her benefit. They were clearly aware of her and now she had their attention. The one closest to her walked over.

“Is there something that troubles you, Mistress?” she asked with a bow. The man sitting next to her was now also paying attention. Sookie could ‘hear’ him racking his brain to see if he could figure out whom she was and why she was commanding this kind of respect.

Sookie swallowed, pasted her nicest smile on and pointed, “Is that a picture of me?” she asked.

The vampire didn’t look back, “Yes, Mistress,” she replied.

From behind her Eric said, “Pam tells me it was put there many years ago. The bartenders here believe it deflects the evil eye.” Sookie jumped a little at the sound of his voice and turned around.

“Evil eye? Me? That’s not very funny, Eric. It’s kind of mean!”

Eric didn’t smile as he stroked her cheek, “You did have a habit of getting bartenders killed, Lover.”

“I did not!” Sookie protested, “It just kind of happened!”

“Exactly,” her Viking smirked. Then he took her hand, “Dance with me,” he commanded.

“Well, I wouldn’t if I didn’t want to,” she automatically sassed, pulling a toothy smile from the vampire. He led her out to the dancefloor and they found that they could still bounce their bon bons like it was ten years ago and they were just Eric and Sookie, two beings that had Rhodes and Fairies and Felipe de Castro ahead of them.

The music slowed and Eric drew her close, holding her hand against his chest as he gazed into her eyes. “You are most beautiful to me,” he said steadily.

“Even though I’m skinny and scarred and not anywhere near as naive as I used to be?” she asked as she clutched his shirt just a little.

“You will always be that young woman who walked into my club in a white dress,” he told her, and in that moment, nothing else mattered.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Way You Haunt My Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So happy to see so many of you enjoying this interlude in the lives of our heroes. I love hearing your comments and thoughts. I refer to the William Compton book and I want to thank Breathesgirl again. She wrote a draft of the first novel and I hope she decides to take up her William Compton persona to complete it some time. She has a rare touch with humor and I owe the reference to her. And special thanks to Ms Buffy for her editing skills and fine suggestions (not advice). I owe a great deal to both these ladies.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There had been a great deal of arguing over whether or not Sookie and Eric would drive up to the doors of the Belle Etoile and exit their limo, walking the red carpet, and making an appearance worthy of the celebrity status they were being given by the media. Twy pushed hard for the grand entrance. Sookie rolled her eyes and told her that since they were already checked into the hotel, doing something like this was wasteful and silly. Eric tried to settle it by simply saying, ‘No,’ but Twy stood her ground with surprisingly fierce determination.

In all fairness, Twy was under a great deal of pressure.

Twy’s first consideration had been the movie producers who needed “A Viking’s Bond” to turn a profit. They descended on Twy, both in person and through the persons of their smartly-attired attorneys, on a regular basis. Twy was clear that they were counting on the feeding frenzy that having the public see the stars of “A Viking’s Bond” standing alongside the original one-thousand-year-old Viking would create. They were convinced it would give a kick start to advance ticket sales and they wanted it. The former publicist knew that if there was no splashy moment that showcased the Viking and his lady exiting the car, waving to the crowd, and then mugging for the cameras with the movie stars, it would be an opportunity lost. Lost opportunities translated to money, money ‘someone’ would be missing. Twy was clear that the ‘someone’ would be the producers, and the one that would be paying would be Twy, and by extension, Fangtasia Ltd. through lost recommendations and damaged reputation.

Second in the newly-minted event planner’s head had been the national news outlets that had committed their top reporters and news crews to the evening. Some would be staying for the full event, but most wanted the maximum impact with the least time commitment. Standing outside on a red carpet that was set up with other news crews, the adoring public available to provide color commentary within steps, and all the people they needed to speak with in one spot suited them best. If they were going to have to chase down the interviews they needed to fill their sound bite, many would reconsider sending their crews at all. If the national news outlets pulled out, then the movie producers would be upset, and she could just rinse and repeat her ‘consideration one.‘

Third on Twy’s hit list was the Chief of Security for the hotel. If some part of the media circus that was slated to descend on Belle Etoile could be kept outside and sent on their way without his having to worry about what and who they might demand to bring inside, his job would be easier. Thalia, the Louisiana King’s second, had told him in small words that she held him personally responsible for any security breaches while her King was in the hotel, and the Chief told Twy in similarly small words that Thalia scared the shit out of him. While he was not a vampire, he knew of Thalia. She was the kind of vampire that others used as a threat. The Chief had heard his peers and vampire guards say, “You better hope you never find yourself on the wrong side of Thalia,” or “So and so may think he/she is a warrior but (fill in the blank) is no Thalia.” As far as he was concerned, she lived up to every bit of her reputation and he had no intention of testing that further. If Twy couldn’t keep him satisfied, the story of her being unable to deliver would travel.

In the end, Twy had appealed to Max and Pam for back up. With the importance of getting a solid launch for Fangtasia Ltd., Twy had prevailed, and that was how Sookie and Eric now found themselves sitting in the back of a long, black car, idling about a block away from the hotel, waiting on the text that would tell them it was time for them to arrive… again.

“This really is stupid,“ Sookie sighed, looking out the window at the walls of the building. There was nothing to see. Charles had pulled through an alleyway so they would be pointed the right way and ready to go when they got the word.

“If you’re bored, I could come up with something we could do to pass the time,” Eric sighed, looking out the other window, not bothering to keep the smile from playing across his lips.

Sookie didn’t bother to turn his way. She didn’t need to. “Don’t you ever get tired of doing that?” she asked. She was trying not to smile in return. He was so naughty and she had a brief vision of the two of them, tousled and sated, spilling from the car door, and onto the red carpet in front of all those cameras.

Sookie jumped when he whisper-growled in her ear, “It doesn’t have to be exactly like that!” and he caught her earlobe between his teeth.

“Holy shit!” she jumped and slapped his thigh. “I hate it when you move like that!” but she was so nervous she started to spontaneously giggle and she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to stop. Eric ghosted his fingers up the side of her stiffly boned bodice, and then dropped his head to drift cool lips over the top of her breast.

“It wouldn’t take long,” he whispered into her skin, his fingers moving up to insert themselves between her and the fabric of the dress.

Sookie could feel herself heating and then she growled and firmly removed his fingers. “They had to just about duct tape me into this to make sure I don’t flip out by accident. Don’t you go messing all that up!” Eric lifted his head, the points of his fangs just showing. Sookie felt the heat in her chest and between her legs kick up another notch. Suddenly the consequences didn’t seem so important, “You just make me want to do all kinds of bad things,” she said quickly, and then leaned forward to capture his lips.

Eric’s clever fingers were making another foray into her dress when Charles cleared his throat, “Sorry to interrupt. We just got the signal.” Sookie sprang back with a small sound. Eric removed his hands, but brought his fingers up to his nose and sniffed, his eyes smoldering, making her think of other things. Sookie couldn’t believe that she ever thought the smirk he was giving her was anything but sexy.

Sookie swallowed and turned her head, catching a glimpse of herself in the window. A curl had escaped the careful upsweep of her hair and she took hold of it to tuck it back. “Don’t,” Eric covered her fingers with his own. “Nothing should be perfect. Leave it,” and he brought her hand to his lips so he could kiss the palm of her hand.

He sat back then, holding her eyes with his own and laid her hand on his thigh. Sookie squeezed just a little and they both turned to look forward as the limo moved, taking them toward what they knew would be the start of a long evening.

As they pulled up toward the block to where the hotel was located, they stopped again, pulling over to the side of the road. “What now?” Sookie sighed. She could feel the weight of the people ahead. She was prepared and she felt her shields were strong, but there were still so many thoughts.

“It’s a thing,” Charles said over his shoulder. A person wearing a shirt with a logo walked up to the driver’s window and he spoke briefly with the guard. When the person walked away, Charles turned his head enough so he could tell them, “It’s all about who shows up first. The more important you are, the later you take the walk. Except the producers. They’re really the most important, but they go first so they can stand around and watch how it’s going.”

“So, how long will we be sitting here?” Sookie was biting her lip. Eric didn’t look at her, but she could see his smile and she shoulder-butted him.

Charles glanced at them in the rearview mirror, “Seems you are supposed to arrive right before the big stars, so it could be fifteen minutes or so.”

“Fifteen minutes?” Eric whispered in her ear. Sookie felt her blush wash over her and she squeezed his hand harder, more to keep it from wandering than any show of affection. From the way Eric’s smile turned into a grin, she could tell that he knew it. Instead, he pulled his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close so her head rested against him. He kissed her forehead gently, “Keep hold of my hand when we get there, Lover. Focus on the silence you hear from me. All will be well.”

“I love you,” Sookie whispered back.

“I know,” her Viking told her in return.

When the signal was given, the limo turned smoothly into the road, and they drove slowly past the waving crowds to the far sidewalk from the hotel. Instead of stopping in front, the limo pulled to the far corner so that the occupants would have to walk down a brightly lit pathway of literally red carpet that had been laid over the city sidewalk. The path was further defined by live plants in heavy clay pots. ‘Guess they prevent folks from escaping,’ Sookie thought. The front entrance had been so successfully altered that you would never have known that on any other day people just drove up and stepped out at the door. Charles stayed behind the wheel and it was Thalia herself who opened the car door. Eric unfolded himself first. There was a roar of noise as his head appeared. He paused for a minute and Sookie was sure he was smiling to the crowd. Then she saw his body turn, and he offered her his hand. The minute Sookie grasped it, she could feel the pressure in her head subside. She used the few seconds it took her to drop her feet to the street to center all her focus on Eric’s silence, and then she rose to her full height, plus heels, to stand beside him. She almost jumped when the roar started again. The limo pulled away, leaving them standing exposed at the end of the carpet walk. Sookie was aware of Thalia behind them and she felt absurdly grateful. Eric was smiling and waving and Sookie plastered her Crazy Sookie smile on her face and did the same. Cameras were flashing and there were people yelling and waving posters and t-shirts at them. Both sides of the road were lined with low, metal barriers and behind the barriers, faces and bodies made it appear as if there were solid walls of humanity. Eric turned first one way, and then the other, pulling Sookie to angle her with him, her hand firmly grasped in his own. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only a minute or two, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, looking into her eyes, giving the public another image to capture. He then turned and walked toward the first person on the red walkway with a microphone, dragging Sookie along with him.

Sookie scouted down the carpet, looking for other people she might know walking ahead of her. She was pretty sure she saw Pam and Max several reporters ahead of them. A reporter was run-walking forward to meet them. The light from a shoulder-held camera momentarily blinded Sookie and she bit her lips, squeezing Eric’s hand hard. He drew her within the circle of his arm, never flinching or stumbling. “We are very pleased to be here,” he was telling the reporter. “It is a great night, and my fiancée and I are looking forward to seeing a first glimpse of the movie.”

The microphone angled her way, “So, tell me Sookie,” the beautiful man mugged, “There’s a rumor that the lead character, Shanna, is based on you. Any truth to that rumor?”

Sookie made the clench of her jaw relax and she heard herself saying, “Oh, who knows? There could be bits and pieces that may resemble some parts of my life, but you know how these things are! I wish my life was anywhere near that exciting.”

She could feel Eric’s approval, and then the microphone waved away, “And how about you, Eric? Are you the Viking of Viking’s Bond?”

Sookie looked up to see Eric give an uncharacteristically ‘aw shucks’ look followed by a smirk as he said, “Well, maybe just the good parts!” The newscaster looked thrilled and a woman Sookie hadn’t noticed before wearing a suit jacket with the Fangtasia label waved at them to move to the next microphone.

It was on the third microphone that they ran into Felipe de Castro. The newscaster for this channel was a vampire. She was working the angle that since this was a vampire book about vampires, there was a whole backstory that should be shared. Sookie had the impression that the newscaster had purposely delayed Felipe so that a confrontation could be manufactured.

“And here he is, the actual Viking, Mr. Eric Northman!” and the cameras started to roll. “It’s not every day I get two kings in one place,” the newscaster was purring, “and yet, here you are, united on the red carpet. I guess even rivals come together on a night like this,” and then she turned expectantly toward Felipe.

“What gave you the impression that Eric and I are anything but good friends,” Felipe laid on the charming accent. “It is true that Eric was once my employee,” he was smiling pleasantly, “and now he is accorded the honorary title of King among vampires. What boss isn’t flattered when their employee succeeds as Eric has?” Felipe then slid his eyes to Eric and laughed like they were best of friends.

Sookie kept waiting for the inevitable bloodshed and wailing, but it didn’t seem to happen. Instead Angie, who was standing beside the Nevada King, smiled at her, “Hello, Sookie,” she drawled, “don’t you look lovely?”

Sookie smiled back some more, the corners of her mouth hurting. She thought Angie looked like a skeleton with a dress hanging on it, but she didn’t think it would be polite to say that, so instead she said, “Nice to see you, too.” All she could see was Angie, dancing in her high heels on Eric’s coffee table in Shreveport, making long gouges in the beautiful wood. She knew her blood pressure was skyrocketing and she knew Eric could feel it too. He looked at her, his smile plastered in place, but his eyes were worried.

“What most viewers don’t know is that Eric now oversees territory that was taken from you, isn’t that right?” the commentator said slyly, moving the microphone closer to Felipe. Thalia was starting to lean forward, and the commentator suddenly seemed to realize that the person that might end up on the short end of the stake was her as she rushed on to say, “but it sure looks like it’s bygones are bygones! Can we get a photo of the two of you together? Royalty on the red carpet?” and she gestured toward a backdrop a few yards away. Sookie could see that she would be expected to wait with Angie and she began to feel afraid. As Eric loosened her hand, the telepath felt the sound of so many minds starting to rush toward her, and then a hand was on her arm, and the quiet returned. She turned to see Bill Compton.

“I’m here,” he said softly, and she couldn’t help leaning slightly into his grasp.

Thalia was standing just behind Angie and near enough to the Kings that she could insert herself if needed. It put a little distance between Sookie and Eric. Another of the reporters spotted Bill and the telepath standing together and saw an opportunity. She rushed over to shove a microphone at the two of them. “And here we have the author himself and his heroine! Bill, you must be thrilled to see your imagination coming to life this way!”

Bill chuckled and was actually charming when he quipped, “You mean coming to unlife, right? I mean, I am a vampire!” The reporter laughed and everyone around them thought Bill was charming too.

“And what about you, Sookie?” the reporter asked. “How does it feel to have your life made into a real Hollywood movie?” Sookie was not quite sure what she could reply that would be appropriate. What she wanted to say was the book was a lie, but she was pretty sure no one would smile indulgently and think she was charming if she did.

Bill leaned forward and with a small shake of his head he said, “Shanna was created from a number of people that I know. There are parts of her that are Sookie Stackhouse. Almost anything that is bright or pleasant or polite about Shanna came from Sookie. And, as you can see, the beautiful part was drawn from her as well.” He smiled at Sookie and she found herself genuinely smiling back. “Of course, there were plenty of parts that I drew from my imagination, in the same way that I drew parts of Troy from my imagination,” Then he looked directly at the camera as he raised Sookie’s hand to his lips, “but every part of the Southern Belle is Miss Stackhouse, and for that I am grateful.”

Cameras flashed and there were a couple other microphones pushed their way to get a piece of the perfect sound bite. Sookie found herself smiling at Bill some more, “Thanks, Bill,” she said and she found herself meaning it.

“What’s next, Bill?” the reporter pressed on. “What is the next bestseller we can expect from William Compton, vampire novelist?”

“Well, I am working on a new book,” Bill smiled broadly, “a crime drama…” As Bill was talking, Sookie found her gaze drifting back toward Eric. She could feel his anxiety although there was no outward sign. He looked every inch the well-dressed, confident businessman standing beside a competitor, not someone who had been under a death threat and staked his rival’s lieutenant.

The cameras had drifted away for the moment and Bill touched her arm. She looked at him quickly, her smile fast and nervous, before looking back toward the Kings. Bill followed her gaze, “You are so brave,” he said in a low voice.

Sookie felt oddly grateful that Bill was being supportive. Sookie was pretty sure that Felipe had something to do with what happened with Sam, and she had a sneaking suspicion that the Nevada King was tied into what happened with Lydia. He was an oily snake and having to stand here and make nice in what was already a tense situation was almost too much to bear. “I guess,” she mumbled. “I don’t feel brave. Mostly I feel grateful,” and she smiled up at Bill. She couldn’t believe how she and Eric were standing so close to the Narayana King and no one was dead. “If someone had told me I’d be here doing this a year ago? I wouldn’t have believed it!”

“But, here we are,” Bill said quietly. He was looking at Sookie in a particular way and she had the impression it wasn’t just friendly, but then a couple more photographers came their way and asked them to pose together. Eric was posing for cameras with Angie and Max just a few yards away from her. Felipe was posing a little further away with Pam. It was that odd thing vampires do. Suddenly they all seemed to stop as if they were frozen and then all their heads swiveled in the same direction at the same time. Bill and Sookie followed suit. The Hollywood stars had arrived and the reporters were gravitating further down the carpet, although the commentators nearest them were staying put. ‘Let them come to us!’ Sookie caught briefly from someone’s head. It appeared that even among reporters there was a pecking order.

“How are things at the palace?” Bill was asking. Sookie glanced over at Eric again. He was leaning down toward a reporter and smiling in his charming way. Pam was standing nearby and they all seemed to be talking about vampires in the entertainment industry. Felipe was included in the conversation and at that moment, his eyes lifted and he locked eyes with her. She felt herself blush at being caught out and dropped her eyes quickly, then feeling angry with herself, she lifted her eyes back, taking his stare and returning her own.

“The palace is fine,” she answered Bill somewhat mechanically.

“Not like home, though,” Bill persisted. Sookie turned to him. Thoughts of Bon Temps ran through her mind, the old house and the cemetery, lazy afternoons in the lawn chair and dressing for work.

“No, it’s not like home. I miss it,” she confided in him.

Bill nodded, “A lot has changed,” he said more conversationally, and he took her hand from where it was resting on his forearm and linked it through his elbow. “You’ve probably heard I had a lot of work done to my house. I have a nice, wide front porch again, with chairs and hanging flowers. The upper gallery is finished and on quiet evenings you can hear all the sounds around you. Not like being in the city, where all you hear is cars.” Sookie drew a deep breath as she remembered the calm of Bon Temps nights. “And there has been a great deal of work done to rebuild your old home, Sookie. It’s quite the talk in town.”

Sookie knew there was a plan to start rebuilding, but no one had told her that work had started and no one had discussed any plans with her. She found herself torn between being irritated and curious. Curiosity won. “What does it look like?” she asked.

“Your uncle, Dermot, seems to be in charge,” Bill volunteered and was rewarded by Sookie’s smile. “I thought that might be what had you worried,” he smiled, patting her hand. “The structure is very different from what was there. It’s bigger. In many ways it looks similar to mine. It’s more of a plantation house now. The shotgun overhang is gone. There is a porch that wraps all the way around three sides. It’s a wide porch and faces away from the south. They were thinking when they moved the foundation. The whole south face of the building is shaded by the front trees now, so you’ll be saved from the worst of the sun. The upper floor has a deep balcony too, so you should be able to enjoy sitting out in the evening.” Sookie smiled softly, imagining the house Bill described. “There are at least four bedrooms upstairs, Sookie. Why do you think that is?” Bill asked her.

Sookie almost said, ‘children,’ but she caught herself. “Well, I imagine I’ll want guests to keep me company if I’m staying there,” and she smiled almost too brightly.

Bill seemed to accept her explanation. “I have missed knowing you are just across the way,” he told her. “The town seems a colder place.” He saw Sookie had returned her attention to Eric. “Of course, everyone has missed you.” Sookie smiled back at him politely, so he pressed, “Really. Everyone mentions how things are just not the same since you left. They are wondering if the house being built means you will be returning permanently and re-opening Merlotte’s.”

“I don’t think I can,” Sookie stammered.

Bill looked over her head. He could see that Eric was now looking their way and he smiled automatically before glancing at Sookie, “It’s okay, sweetheart,” he told her. “I know. Don’t worry. I’ll think of something,” and then he unhooked her hand and squeezed it briefly before passing her to the Viking. “Eric,” he bowed deeply.

“Compton,” Eric said civilly. The Viking pulled Sookie to stand a little closer to him and farther from Bill, “They want pictures of all of us,” and he included Bill in his gaze, “with the movie people.” He looked closely at Sookie, “Are you well, Lover?”

“I’m fine, Eric,” Sookie said brightly. “Bill was filling me in on all the Bon Temps gossip. He was telling me about the house.”

“Yes,” Eric said quickly, “Niall has been busy.” Eric’s voice didn’t sound particularly happy and Sookie frowned, trying to figure out what that could mean. She glanced at Bill, and he was looking oddly at her too, but things were moving and Sookie promised herself she would think about it later. Over the next half hour she made conversation with the exceedingly vapid young woman who played Shanna in the movie. The actress was about ten years younger than Sookie, but insisted she was too old for all the good roles Hollywood had to offer. Felipe and Angie moved inside, and Sookie found she was feeling oddly relieved. They stood for photographs, chatted, answered questions, and Sookie even found she was starting to enjoy herself when suddenly it was over and they were asked to join the others in the ballroom.

XXxxxxxxxxxxx

“If you’re that interested, why don’t you just head downstairs?” Isaiah drawled.

Russell glanced over from where he was sitting, the leather armchair aimed at the large, flat screen television mounted on the wall. Bartlett was standing in front of him and a little to the left, his arms crossed. Both of them were watching the news coverage of the movie event downstairs with interest. Maude was also watching, but more in fits and bursts as she paced the room. On the screen, Eric Northman and Felipe de Castro were glad handing with one of the commentators. The screen split to show two stock photographs of them. The one of Northman had been taken in Los Angeles. In it, he was smiling and looking well put together. The one of de Castro had also been taken in Los Angeles as well, but it was timed after he had lost Louisiana. He looked angry and somewhat unstable. Maude turned her head just in time to see it and she snarled, “That bastard! He should be finally dead!”

Russell glanced at her, but Isaiah tutted, “Now Maudie, you have no proof De Castro had anything to do with what happened to Robert. Karin told you herself that everything pointed to the other one, Horst. Horst is dead and Lydia’s death is avenged.”

“I don’t care what anyone says!” the Minnesota monarch fumed, “My gut tells me that slick asshole was in it up to his bikini wax and no one can tell me different!”

Now Bartlett did turn toward her, “Don’t make me order you home,” he said softly. “He is Clan Chief of Narayana and here at the invitation of King Northman. He has asked me for a meeting tomorrow night after the presentations conclude to discuss the general unrest. I can’t have it said that the unrest starts within our Clan.”

Rasul straightened up from where he was leaning near the mini-bar. He was still a new-comer to the group of rulers and tended to position himself near the perimeter when they were gathered like this. “I don’t know if you saw the protesters this evening, but there were a number of them. The police must have been paid well by those movie people. They were not gentle about moving those humans out of camera range.” He stepped forward to position himself near Russell’s chair, “I have them at home too. Nothing specific but there has to be some kind of organization. There are simply too many to ignore.”

Maude stopped staring at the screen and resumed her pacing. Isaiah sighed, “You are going to wear a road right into the rug, old girl.” When Maude snarled in his direction as well he smirked, “If you’re feeling rough I could always help you rub some edges off.”

That brought her up short, “Don’t even try to be funny with me, you slummicky backwoodsman! Leave it to a man to think that sex solves everything!”

Isaiah snorted, “What makes you think I was offering to butter your muffin? I just thought you might appreciate having some of those knots rubbed out of your attitude.”

Maude’s expression was pure poison, but Isaiah refused to drop his pleasant smile, and after a minute she did unwind a bit. “You are ridiculous!” she proclaimed, but everyone knew she was really talking about herself.

The television was now showing Bill Compton standing next to the actor who was in the role of Troy. They were comparing notes about the character. Bartlett smiled at Russell, “He looks good. It would appear his decision to return to Bon Temps agrees with him.”

“He does look well,” Russell agreed. “We should invite him to the suite to visit. He was a most agreeable houseguest. Always polite and he took a real interest in making sure things were locked up. I felt better knowing he was in the guesthouse.” While there were guards and servants who cycled through their lives, it had been many years since either of them had hosted semi-permanent guests at either of the residences. Bill had clicked with both of them. He was an engaging conversationalist and didn’t push them in terms of favors of any kind. He seemed genuinely happy to be there, puttering around the estate, and there had been something about having a neutral ear that suited them both.

Bartlett turned, “Perhaps he could recommend another exile? I could use the extra help with the Ren Faire coming up.” The monarchs had taken an active interest in the Renaissance Faire that was held in Fishers, Indiana every year. They were major sponsors now and Bartlett had thrown himself into overseeing many of the details. The Faire would be open one night this year. The lighting that made that possible had come courtesy of the Kings. Bartlett was certain that if there were night hours available, the event would naturally attract vampires. Granted, Elizabethan England had remained a time when vampires were hunted and staked, or worse, burned as unholy creatures, but the fervor to find them had slowed. Many had lived almost open lives then, contributing to the poetry, music, and theater of the age. Walking through the mock village, and even better, dressing the part and remembering those times provided great enjoyment for the Kings.

“I wish I was able to provide more help to you,” Russell frowned. Bartlett turned, sat on the arm of the chair, and wrapped his arms around Russell’s shoulders. The Mississippi monarch had suffered some financial reverses this year with a freak storm that had destroyed acres of fields near the coast and a suspicious fire that had swept through one of the King’s food processing centers. The business of rebuilding, replanting, and shifting resources was taking every waking hour. The only fortunate aspect had been the timing of the events. They had already been planning on returning to Jackson when the disasters happened. The timing had only accelerated their timetable by a few weeks. Things were well enough along now that Russell could manage what was needed from Fishers. He would still need to take some trips back, but they would be short trips, minimizing the impact to their lives.

“You help me every day,” Russell assured him, and he welcomed his mate’s kiss. Eric Northman’s image was back on the television. The volume was turned down, but the vampires could still hear the Louisiana King’s brief comments about his upcoming wedding. When the Viking mentioned there would be a second ceremony in Louisiana with friends and family, Russell said, “He must be talking about her human half.”

Bartlett’s smile was knowing, “You have to hand it to her, that Sookie provides hours of entertainment.” Since the time the telepath had spent in their home and under their protection, the Kings had taken a lively interest in both her personally and her effect on the Viking. Eric had a reputation for being easy going among his friends. What the Kings had not anticipated was how well he was able to handle being the target of pranks. There was a photo circulating of the tall King in an apron cooking human food. The absurdity of it gave the Kings hours of entertainment. Most recently they had received a photo of Eric Northman with a small human hanging from his leg. There was something about the North Man’s expression that was priceless. Bartlett had been promised a photo of the King when he first realized the marriage proposal that led to the pledging was from his Intended and not the Minnesota monarch. According to Pamela Ravenscroft it was another ‘Poke the Viking’ classic.

Rasul grinned, “What do you think they’ll have him doing in Louisiana? Hog calling? Banjo playing?”

Isaiah’s mouth quirked as well, “I seem to recall you spent some time living in that state, too, Rasul. You don’t look all that worse for wear.”

“Oh,” Rasul said with a superior tone, “but I chose to live in the Queen of Cities and not in the upcountry backwoods.”

“There’s a lot to be said about living closer to nature as the Good Lord intended,” Isaiah said, his tone both friendly and pointed.

“That may be,” the Michigan monarch replied, “but that is before you consider the humans that litter the landscape. The bayous and swamp folk are bad enough. You get up where Sookie Stackhouse comes from and you are talking real, single-branch family trees.”

Isaiah smirked, “Explains why there are so many Weres, then.”

Maude swatted the Kentucky monarch on the shoulder, “You better not let our noble allies hear you spouting that kind of nonsense!”

Isaiah grinned at Minnesota, “Next you’ll be telling me I should be kinder about the Fae, old girl.”

“You better not be getting too fresh about them either,” Maude said archly, her good humor restored. Isaiah gave her a hard look and she returned it. They both knew Maude was referring to his attraction to the telepath. Isaiah had made peace with the way fate was moving, but it didn’t mean that he stopped admiring Sookie Stackhouse and Maude was enough of a bitch to poke him with it.

Bartlett had been watching the two of them closely and decided it was time to change the subject. “Sandy Seacrest sends her regrets. Frankly, I don’t think she wants Rafe too close to Felipe. Stan arrives tomorrow.”

“As does the Ancient Pythoness herself,” Russell said with a sigh. “I have to say that I did hope for a pledging, but I never thought it would turn out exactly this way.”

“Phoebe made her excuses,” Maude shrugged. “Left me high and dry to do presentations myself rather than have to acknowledge a non-vampire as a Queen among us.”

Rasul frowned. “These are changing times,” he offered.

“They are,” Maude agreed, “and Iowa will get over it. Believe me, it’s not stopping her from taking Fae money. She is all about helping out her protégé on that new research facility in New Orleans.”

“Do you think it’s possible?” Bartlett asked.

“Niall does,” Maude confirmed.

Russell nodded, “Finn will arrive tonight from Nebraska. He is standing in for the Prince. The demon is already here and he is carrying Brigant’s sword. The Prince is making sure that all the protocols are followed.” He looked back at the screen. Northman, Sookie, and Compton were standing together with the Hollywood people, smiling and waving to the crowds. “It would change things. I have any number of mixed couples who would be willing to pay any amount of money to create a biological child of their own.”

“Course it only favors male vampire/female human couples,” Maude observed.

Isaiah looked sharply at her, “Why? Would you want to give it a try?”

Maude snorted, “Not likely. I had my children, and I buried them all, and their children after them. It was the most heartbreaking thing, even knowing that it was how things should be. It was tempting, the idea of turning them so I could keep them forever. In the end, I left. It was too much.”

Russell became thoughtful, “It would be almost guaranteed that a child made this way would be mortal.” He looked at the smiling faces on the television again. “The thought of losing a vampire child is unbearable, but at least there is a chance of forever. What they would try to do?” and he jerked his chin at the image on the screen. “Why put yourself through that?”

Rasul shrugged, “There would be a chance with her that any child would inherit Fae characteristics. I’m sure that’s what the Prince is counting on.”

“But what if it doesn’t?” Isaiah asked. No one had an answer.

XXxxxxxxx

The party was held in the largest ballroom of the hotel. There were local celebrities on hand. A contingent of Chicago luminaries and elite joined their Indiana counterparts. There was dancing and a great deal of drinking. At one point, Sookie found herself dancing with the tall star who was playing the role of Leif in the movie. He asked her in a slightly slurred way if she was interested in testing out the script in his room later. He had been talking mostly to her breasts all evening, and Sookie giggled at the thought that anyone would find that kind of line even the least bit attractive. Eric must have heard the remark because he broke in and leveled a growl at the star that made the man’s face turn white before the Viking swept Sookie away on the dance floor.

When they stopped, they found themselves surrounded by well-wishers. Eric was pulled into a conversation with one of the producers about using New Orleans as a possible shooting location. Felipe de Castro chose that moment to approach, bow formally, and ask Sookie for the pleasure of the next dance. Eric stopped his conversation and Sookie took a deep breath. She thought about the number of people here. Thalia was watching carefully from the perimeter of the room and she was hardly alone. She reminded herself that she had been the one to send the invitation to the Nevada King asking him to the pledging, so she pulled up her big girl panties and did the polite thing. Sookie Stackhouse plastered a smile on her face, and said, “Why, thank you, Felipe, I’d be honored.”

It was a waltz and Felipe was a wonderful dancer. He allowed them to fall into the rhythm of the music before he said, “You look very well, Miss Stackhouse. Allow me to offer you my most sincere congratulations.”

Sookie replied, “Thank you very much,” through her clenched teeth.

Felipe could doubtless feel her tension, and he made sure he maintained a little distance between them as they circled. He smiled at her in that knowing way, and then changed to an even more friendly expression, “I hope you will believe me when I tell you that I am most sincere in my good wishes for you both. There was a time that I wished you in my retinue. Any King would be a fool to wish otherwise, although my interest lay more in your talents than in your excellent character.” Sookie smiled some more and nodded, not sure of what to say or which direction this was going to head. “I was also not happy with losing my hold of Louisiana and Arkansas.” Sookie tensed some more, but the King tutted, “The reason I tell you this is that I wish there to be truth between us. If I said I had no reaction to losing the kingdom, you would know that I was lying, and could not trust anything else I might offer.”

“I guess that’s true,” Sookie agreed.

“We have a common enemy,” Felipe said calmly. Sookie frowned. “We are all seeing the effects, although I suspect we have not yet seen the full extent of the game that is being played.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Sookie told him.

“Your Intended will know,” Felipe assured her. “The protesters? The lost vampires? The unrest? It is all connected. I am certain of it. I need allies to fight this, and I wish to recruit your Viking.”

“Why should he believe you?” Sookie asked reasonably. “Why should any of us believe you?”

Felipe shrugged, “There is an old saying, ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend.’ Perhaps we will be enemies again in the future, but I believe that if we don’t band together now we will be unlikely to survive what is coming.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Sookie asked the Nevada King.

“Because your Viking will listen to you.” The Nevada King swirled her back in Eric’s direction. “You are his Achilles heel, Miss Stackhouse, and his greatest strength. I admire that about you both.” The King turned her one last time, and steadied her almost directly beside Eric. He lifted her hand to his lips, bowed, and then bowed his head to the Viking, turned heel and left.

“What did he want?” Eric growled.

“Friends,” Sookie told him.

After that, Felipe kept his distance, but it was hard not to see the favorable impression he was making. The Nevada King could be charming when he wished, and he seemed to be making a special effort. He approached Pam and made small talk. It looked painful and Sookie was happy. Then she lost sight of him for a minute. When she saw him again, he was laughing loudly, standing next to her brother. Jason was dressed beautifully in a black tux that Pam had secured. Thierry drifted over to join them, and soon Sookie saw Pam joining too. There was something about the way Jason was talking that got Sookie suspicious. Her worst fears were realized when they all stopped talking and looked right at her. She couldn’t keep from blushing. It didn’t matter what stupid story he had pulled out, Sookie knew when she got her hands on Jason Stackhouse later, he would be a dead man, and not in good way.

XXxxxxxxxxxx

It was many hours later when Eric found himself sitting in the living room of their suite. Sookie was sleeping in the bedroom, sprawled across the bed, her bare, rounded bottom exposed. It was an attractive image and Eric was contemplating it as he sipped a bottle of Royalty. Their lovemaking had been unhurried and satisfying. Now that the foolishness of the film event was concluded, they could finally relax. Any last minute preparations were in the capable hands of Twy and the others. Guests would be greeted and settled on their behalf. He and Sookie would be expected to do some entertaining tomorrow evening following the presentations, and there would be the presentation of the pledging gifts. Then it would be swimming in the large bathtub, worshipping each other, and waking in time to be pledged.

Jason, Sookie’s brother, had enjoyed the affair this evening. Eric had seen him leaving with the actor who had made a fool of himself with Sookie. His Sheriffs had gone with them, although whether that was to protect or abet was anyone’s guess. He was sure there would be some sort of formal complaint from somewhere before they left the city. He had overheard something about a stag party and hoped they weren’t thinking about hunting outside the city limits.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in,Thalia,” he called. He had asked his second to join him. He told her it was to settle last minute arrangements. “Did Pam come with you?” he asked.

“No, she is visiting her sister,” Thalia replied. The small vampire walked to the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle of blood. When she had finished heating and shaking it, she took a seat opposite the Viking. “I have known you a long time, North Man,” she stated.

“Longer than anyone now existing,” Eric agreed. He was wondering where this was headed. He found himself worried that she might ask to leave his service. Thalia had shown no signs of becoming restless, but he knew that her remaining in one place like this was tiresome for her.

The vampire sat back and fixed him with a direct stare, her eyes black and beady. “You are not yourself,” she said flatly.

Eric sat up, and then forward in the chair. He glanced at the door to the bedroom and then acknowledged what he knew. “I am troubled,” Until he said it, he had not been sure what the feeling was that had been growing within him. This business of feelings was new. He had learned over hundreds of years to suppress them as a weakness. Appius had taught him that they clouded judgement and eroded confidence. Feelings kept you from doing what you must. Yet, here he was, violating on daily basis that training that had been administered to him in such a painful way. There was some part of him that shouted, ‘Fool!’ and there was another part that believed that was true, he was foolish.

But up until now, the feelings he was experiencing had been confined to Sookie Stackhouse. It was improbable, but he had proven to himself beyond any doubt that he was in love with her. He would sacrifice himself, if necessary. Her existence was critical to his existence. He had come to accept it.

He turned to Thalia. She was waiting. “I do not remember the faces of my children,” he told her. “I know that I spent winters with them. We all lived together and the months of cold were long. I remember Aude,” he paused, her long face and dark hair coming to mind, “but the children I gave her…” He found he couldn’t meet her gaze, so instead he looked out the darkened window at the city lights.

After a time, Thalia asked, “What makes you think of things long gone?”

“Stackhouse… Sookie’s brother. I have agreed to stand as godfather to his son.” Thalia’s eyes narrowed and her lips thinned. “Sookie has explained it. It is much as we did in my day. If something were to happen to them, Jason and his woman, the child would come to live with us. We would stand as his parents.”

Thalia smirked, “Then I suppose I had better extend my vigilance to the Mistress’ brother.” When Eric didn’t speak further, Thalia said, “But this isn’t about Jason Stackhouse’s son.”

Eric looked at her, “No. It is not about his son.”

“Tell me of your children,” Thalia prompted him, her eyes burning bright. “Were they healthy?”

“Yes,” Eric told her. “They were healthy and well formed. Everyone said so.” He looked back out the window, “I don’t know what happened to them. When I was taken, did they go to my father? He would have made sure they had their place.” Eric glanced back, “Their mother was dead.”

Thalia nodded, “I remember. You buried her with the daughter that took her life. You were looking for a new wife when Appius found you.”

“They might have been given to my younger brother,” Eric sighed. “He had children. It is possible he treated them well, but he might have let them die so that his own would inherit.” He turned his face toward Thalia again, his eyes dark and sorrowful, “I remember they were blond. But beyond that… I remember every moment of my vampire life. I remember the first instant I opened my eyes to Appius Livius Ocella. I remember the taste of dirt in my mouth. I remember every second, every instant of everything that followed. There is not one moment in this long life that I can’t see with perfect clarity. But those progeny that were part of me? Made of my body?” The Viking sipped his blood, then nodded, “You know Niall plans for us to create a child.”

“I have heard it,” Thalia confirmed.

“He is sure that it can be done,” Eric was not sure what to say so he said what he feared. “If we are successful, and something was to happen to this thing we made, I would remember it. It will be like my first moment as a vampire.” He sipped again and then glanced at the bedroom door, “and she will remember too.”

“Creating progeny is always a risk,” Thalia said evenly, probing for whatever more was causing the Viking such turmoil.

“But would it be my progeny?” he asked. “What would it be? Not of my body. Not of my blood. Manufactured from my tooth? Would such a creature truly be a child or would it be some experiment? I would not truly be its father by any definition I understand.” He glanced at the bedroom again, “but she would see it as our child. She would wish it to be given protection and she will lavish her affection on it.”

Eric waited a while then looked up to see the fierce vampire watching him, her black eyes glowing. “You tell yourself that you could not feel for it as you did your human children?” she asked. Eric’s look told her that was what he thought. Thalia’s lips lifted in a rare smile, “You have a rare gift for deceiving yourself, Viking” she told him. “You will accept any child she carries within her body when the time comes. You are tied to her.”

“That is true,” Eric agreed. He looked directly at Thalia, “I would ask a favor of you, although I have no right to ask.” When she didn’t protest, he continued, “If something happens to one of us, the other will die. I have accepted this. If we are successful in this thing that Niall would have of us, and it survives our fall, I want you to take it under your protection.”

Thalia hissed, “You ask much, Viking! What would I do with a child?”

“Protect it, as you protected me, once upon a time,” his voice pleaded. “Allow it to have a choice in its life. There is more. If it is taken by one such as Appius,” Eric looked into her eyes and she saw the ghost that never truly left him, “promise me you will end it. Don’t condemn any part of my Beloved to that.”

Thalia stood then. She looked down at the Viking, “You ask a great deal, North Man,” she growled, “But I promise you it will be as you say.”


	7. Chapter 7 - The Way You Hold Your Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I spent some fair time thinking about what Eric would choose for Sookie as a pledging gift. There would be what was expected, but Eric would know how she felt about expensive things. I hope you approve the compromise. And as for Eric? Really? Like there was any choice!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“You will be standing here,” Mr. Cataliades pointed at the place marked with tape on the stage of the main ballroom. “The light will be positioned just there,” and he pointed above them, “so that everyone will be able to observe Branna’s crown and the jewel you wear. You should expect there will be some in the audience who will recognize the jewels and what they signify, so there may be whispering. It’s important you not acknowledge nor appear to notice any noise or commentary.” He paused and waited until Sookie nodded. Giving her a stern look he continued, “The Nebraska King, Finn, is representing your Great Grandfather. He will be standing there,” and the attorney pointed at a place upstage and nearer the curtains that hung along the back. “He will have the Prince’s sword and will hold it with the blade up and the hilt in both hands, symbolizing the vigilance of your House.”

“It sure seems more complicated than before,” Sookie sighed.

“In what way?” the demon‘s tone clearly questioning her.

Sookie shrugged, “I mean last time it was all pretty simple. I handed the knife over, he kissed it, and done. I‘ve seen a couple of these vampires’ marriages… I mean pledgings. It was all over in ten minutes. This just seems like… I don’t know… more.”

Mr. Cataliades leveled a stare, “Did you really think it would be like that shabby affair in Northman’s back office? That was infamous! That a Great Granddaughter of the Prince of the Sky Fae be joined in that way! If I can be perfectly blunt, Miss Stackhouse, I was surprised the Prince didn’t demand retribution from your Viking when I first heard of it. Had Niall understood the nature of your relationship, or your lack of consent, I believe things would have gone very differently for both of you.” Sookie found herself wondering if the Prince’s intervention would have forced her and Eric to talk about things sooner, if his interference would have bought them some time and peace from Victor Madden to work things through. Her thoughts were interrupted by the attorney, “In my opinion, it is because of that first flimsy effort that the Prince has taken this degree of interest. There will be no doubt as to your status or the permanence of the arrangement.” As if he was the one needing to be convinced, Mr. Cataliades nodded his head twice before turning back to meet Sookie’s eyes.

“Is that where you were?” she asked. “Visiting with Grandfather?”

For a minute, the attorney looked apologetic, but the look passed and he smiled easily, “I suppose this must seem strange to you. I have been to human weddings and they are more informal affairs.” Sookie thought of the long lines of bridal attendants in fancy dresses and the posed photographs. She recalled the time-honored words and she marveled that anyone would consider that kind of ritual informal, but as Mr. Cataliades drilled her over and over again on the correct depth of her bow, she started to reconsider.

“Once more,” he gestured with his hand, “From the waist, but your chest should not be lower than the midpoint between your chest and your navel, and do not dip your chin. You are an heir of the House Brigant. You bow your head to no one. Maintain eye contact. That will help you avoid giving more courtesy than is due.” Sookie bowed another dozen times before the demon was satisfied.

“Now, we should talk about the blood part of the ceremony,” Mr. Cataliades gave her a stern look. “The Ancient Pythoness will reach for your hand first. You must pull your hand back and you will need to be quick.”

“Faster than a vampire?” Sookie’s look said it all. The Pythoness might look old, but she was as quick as the snake that gave her its name, so outrunning her was unlikely.

“She will be expecting it,” the attorney assured her. “Instead, you will turn your head to Finn. He will advance and hold the sword out to you.” The attorney walked over to the table on the stage and lifted a sword that was lying there. It wasn’t one Sookie had seen before. “Hold your hands flat to receive it,” He laid the blade across her hands. “Good, now lift the blade to your lips and kiss it.” Sookie looked down at the metal for a minute, wondering if she was expected to wrap her fingers around the edge of the blade. She slid one hand further to the side and grasped the hilt like she would any knife, then using her other hand to steady the blade, lifted, kissed, and handed the sword hilt-first back to the demon.

“Nicely done,” the attorney nodded. “Not surprising that a daughter of the Fae would have a sure hand with a blade.” His smile bright as he continued, “You will use that same maneuver to hand the Pythoness the sword. Your blood will be spilled into the goblet using that blade and not the vampire dagger.”

Sookie’s lip curled, “Should I wear an apron or something? I mean if her hand is shaky I could end up covered in blood spray for the rest of the night! My dress looks like silk. It’ll stain like a son of a bitch!”

Mr. Cataliades eyes widened in shock before narrowing in annoyance, “You may think that being disrespectful about the Great Lady is humorous, but I assure you it is not. Her hand will be steady.” When he saw she was properly chastened, he instructed, “Once the blood is collected, you nod to Finn. He will take the blade back from the Pythoness’ hands.”

“So, who’s going to stop my bleeding?” Sookie persisted. “It won’t happen on its own.”

Mr. Cataliades nodded, “While the sword is being handed back, you should offer your wrist to Northman. Your blood is his. He’ll heal you before it’s his turn.”

“Okay,” Sookie felt tired. “So then Eric gets cut, we both drink, and we’re done, right?”

“More or less,” the demon shrugged. Sookie could see that there was something else, and she wished, not for the first time, that she could read the attorney’s mind as easily as he read hers.

“So, what’s the less part?” Sookie challenged him.

“It’s something the Prince discussed with Finn. I can’t tell you.” When Sookie started to look worried he rushed to assure her, “It’s nothing bad! Trust your Grandfather has your best interest at heart!” The attorney took her hand between his and then patted it, “There’s nothing to worry about. Your pledging will be official, and all vampires will recognize it. Then it’s on to Bon Temps. I understand that your house will be finished in time and your Grandfather hopes you will consider staying there as part of your bridal gift.”

“I don’t trust him,” Sookie said sadly.

“The vampire?” Mr. Cataliades asked, his look all innocence.

Sookie screwed her face up, “Very funny! I don’t trust Grandfather. I know you can’t say much, but all this extra stuff? It’s making me worry. I think he wants what he wants and he doesn’t care if he hurts Eric or me along the way.”

Mr. Cataliades took her arm gently and led the telepath from the stage. He walked to a row of chairs and pulled her to sit beside him. “The Prince does care about what becomes of you and because your life is tied to Eric Northman’s, he is, reluctantly I’ll grant you, coming to care about the Viking as well. What’s done here is a public acknowledgement of the formal alliance forged through blood. It will tie the Fae to Mr. Northman and signal an accord between the races.”

“Aren’t alliances good?” Sookie asked. “I’ll be working with the Weres to help them organize. That makes them my allies.”

“Alliances between the races are good, my dear Sookie, but rare. It may make some nervous. It may make others determined to bring Mr. Northman to their side. Of one thing I am certain. Your lives will not be dull,” and he smiled in a way that was supposed to be reassuring.

Sookie was thinking of another question when her brother walked into the ballroom, “Well, hey, Sookie!” his voice was a little hoarse.

“Hey, back!” Sookie called more loudly and she could see her brother’s eyes register the volume. ‘Hung,’ she thought. “I didn’t see you much last night. Eric told me you headed out with his Sheriffs.”

Jason nodded and said, “Morning,” to Mr. Cataliades before sitting down heavily in the seat beside her. He was pulling on a Starbucks coffee.

“How’s your head?” the telepath asked.

“Been worse,” Jason acknowledged. “Course it would have felt a lot worse if I’d taken them up on the rest of the night.” Sookie’s eyebrows raised, “They’re pretty liberal in their ideas about some things, but I’m a married man now, and frankly? I don’t know that I’d have the stamina for it,” and Jason smirked at his sister and winked an eye.

Sookie’s stomach chose that moment to growl and Mr. Cataliades took it as his signal to leave. He bowed formally first to Jason, and then to her. Reaching down, he took Sookie’s hand and then kissed it. “Don’t worry about anything, Princess,” he said. “It will be beautiful, a night you will long remember!”.

Jason watched the demon exit the ballroom, “You sure do make things interesting, sis,” he said, shoulder-bumping her. “Well, you better come along,” he stood slowly, “I can hear your stomach shredding compost from here. Let’s go find us some food!”

Like most vampire hotels, there was a restaurant that catered to human companions, but it was small. As soon as they walked in they saw Devrah seated at a table near the darkened glass. The housekeeper motioned that they should join her. When they had settled and the waiter had come and left with their orders, the housekeeper turned her eye toward Jason, “And how is your head this morning?”

“Boy, folks around here sure pay attention to other folks’ business,” he replied. “I’m feeling tolerable, and yourself?”

“I’m feeling just fine,” Devrah smiled like a happy cat, “but I didn’t race the sun to come in this morning.” Sookie looked over at her brother, her eyebrows raised. “I need my beauty sleep!”

“Well, you can just tattle on someone else,” Jason told her, exhaling a long, satisfied breath through his nose. He settled back and took another long sip from his coffee. He turned to Sookie and said, “Did you know those good ol’ boys hunt? They learned the real way, stalking and all.”

“Vampires hunt by instinct,” Sookie shrugged, “It’s what they do.”

“No! No, before they were made vampire. Thierry and Thomas were both hunters wherever they came from, somewhere overseas. They can read a trail. We were talking about putting together a hunt for before the wedding in Bon Temps. You know, a guy's’ thing.”

Devrah cut her eyes toward Sookie’s brother, “You talking about some kind of stag party?” she asked. Sookie’s eyes went wide. It hadn’t occurred to her that her brother would think about doing something like this for Eric and she wasn’t really sure her vampire would appreciate it.

Jason laughed, but it was funny to watch. He’d laugh, but there was something about it that caused him pain, so he’d wince and stop, but then he’d snort laugh again. “Well,” he drawled, “I don’t think you could rightly call it a stag…”

“Jason,” Sookie said carefully, “I’m not sure about this.”

“Oh hell, Sookie, don’t you go running interference on this one! I know you both think he was sly, making JC his best man, but that doesn’t mean we don’t get to do some good, old fashioned male bonding before he officially hands over his freedom. Besides, Pam said he’d love it. She has all kinds of ideas!”

Devrah started to laugh. “You doing what Miss Pam told you?” Jason nodded and Devrah started to laugh again. Sookie could see that Jason was completely on board. Sookie could see Jason knew exactly what he was doing and she hoped her brother and his new found friends didn’t turn their attention her way, so instead of protesting, Sookie just shrugged. “Well, Jase, I sure hope there’s enough left of you to walk me down the aisle. Eric can get pretty angry. It would be too bad if he broke shit on you because you were being stupid.”

“Hurt the father of his godchild?” Jason smirked, “He wouldn’t! Especially after he hears we’re going to use his name for our boy.”

Sookie went still, “You’re going to name your son after Eric?” She hadn’t expected it, the feeling of warmth that came over her. It was one thing to see Michele kissing her Viking’s cheek and him allowing it. Having a baby named for him was a whole new level of acceptance by her family, and she felt tears spring to her eyes.

“Well, hey there!” Jason took her hand, “Don’t get all worked up! Michele and I talked about it. We’re naming him Michael Eric. Michael for our mom, Michelle, and Eric for… well, for Eric.”

“That’s real nice,” Sookie sniffed. “I know Eric will be real touched.”

“Sure hope so,” Jason beamed, “cause I figure the threat of having any of my rugrats moving in with you all will keep him from turning me into a greasy spot,” and he took another pull on his coffee cup.

“Michele tell you Bit wants to move in?” Sookie asked. Devrah’s eyebrows raised and Sookie nodded. “Yup, Jason’s second son thinks Eric hangs the moon. Can’t wait to grab hold of him any time he sees him.”

“JC, my oldest, he talks about Uncle Eric all the time,” Jason confirmed.

Devrah shook her head, “Well, kids know things,” she said slowly. “Kids and dogs. They know who to trust and who is good people.” She looked at Sookie in a way that let Sookie know she had heard the other rumors. Sookie thought about it and then turned to Jason.

“Jase, you may hear something about Eric and me,” She looked down; suddenly shy about saying it out loud. ‘Don’t be silly,’ she thought, ‘everyone else is talking about it,’ so she took a deep breath and started. “It may come to nothing, but Niall has a way that Eric and I might be able to have children.”

Her brother’s eyes lost their humor, “For real?” he asked. He looked down at his coffee cup. He was quieter than Sookie anticipated and she bit her lip while she waited for him to say something else. Finally he looked up, “Do you trust him?” he asked. “You sure this isn’t some kind of trick that’s just going to hurt you?”

“I don’t think so,” Sookie told him, “at least, I hope not.” Jason and Niall didn’t really get along. Jason lacked the essential spark, that thing that made him more Fae. Because of that lack, Niall treated Jason differently; less. Sookie understood her brother’s skepticism. Truth be told, if it had been any other promise Sookie would have been just as skeptical. The telepath had to admit that she was willing to suspend a lot of suspicion for this one.

“How does Eric feel about it?” Jason glanced at Devrah and the housekeeper rose, excusing herself to find the ‘little lady’s room.’

Sookie watched Devrah walk away before she turned back, “He’s good with it,” she told Jason. “We’re going to wait a year, though. Eric’s building his business, getting the kingdom back in a good place. When he was handed everything? It wasn’t good, Jase. We were pretty well bankrupt. Now, he has an energy operation he’s working on between us and Texas. Oklahoma’s involved, too. Of course, I’ll be busy. I agreed to help the Weres organize themselves like the vampires have.” Jason nodded. He’d heard about it from Calvin. His Packmaster generally endorsed the idea, but he had told Jason he didn’t think the idea had a snowball’s chance in Hell of succeeding. Weres fought. It was their nature. “We figure in a year things will be settled enough to try.”

Sookie was tempted to reach into her brother’s head. She saw he was struggling with something he wanted to say, but finally he just smiled at her brightly, “Well, I’m real happy for you, Sook. I hope it all turns out the way you want,” He cocked his head a little, “It would be good to have cousins for the boys to play with.” Sookie wanted to ask what it was he wasn’t telling her, but instead they both watched the waiter arrive with their breakfast.

When Devrah sat back down Sookie could see she wasn’t happy about something. “What is it?” Sookie asked.

Devrah huffed, “That Sonder is hanging around outside the restaurant,” she said sourly. “Now, I don’t mean to speak ill of people who can’t help their circumstances, but she is one sour peach, that girl. I traveled down here with Miss Karin, Mr. Thomas, and her. She really needs to find another job working for other people.” When Sookie looked puzzled, Devrah explained, “She is no fan of either her boss or vampires in general. Far be it for me to lose a person their job, but I’m of half a mind to tell Twy myself.”

“Huh,” Jason mumbled through toast, “Wouldn’t have thought that from what I saw last night. She was all chummy with Vampire Bill. She even danced with him before her boss woman called her back to work.”

Sookie shrugged, “Maybe she was just having an off day. Travel can make me a little sharper than usual. Sonder seemed happy enough in New Orleans. Could be she just doesn’t want to work for Twy.” Sookie shook her head, “I mean, frankly, who would?” Devrah shook her head, but as Sookie sipped her coffee she couldn’t escape the nagging in the back of her head. “Maybe I should do another sweep of our staff when I get home,” she suggested to the housekeeper. “I haven’t done a full screening since that first time and it has been a while.” Sookie remembered how the first screening had been conducted shortly after the staff had been glamoured, the time after the donors.

Devrah nodded, “I know it’s a busy time, but if you would, I think we’d all sleep better.” For some reason they all glanced toward the door and they saw Sonder being called by Twy. The New Yorker was talking in an animated way, punctuating her points with quick, jabbing motions. She looked into the restaurant and her eyes narrowed as she saw the party eating breakfast. “Oh my good Lord,” Devrah sighed, as Twy started stalking toward them on her long, stork-like legs.

“This is where you are!” Twy sighed. “I take it Sonder didn’t tell you the Hotel Concierge is looking for you?” and she looked directly at Sookie.

Sookie shook her head, “No, she didn’t say a word.”

Twy narrowed her eyes and looked back at the area outside the restaurant. Sookie didn’t need to read minds to know that the next event Twy planned, she would have a different assistant. “Well, I found you,” she said evenly. “With everything that’s happening between now and tomorrow night, you might want to unmute your cell phone.” She looked expectantly and waited until Sookie took her phone out of her purse and dutifully unmuted it. She read the message, and then grinned at Jason.

“Eric’s pledging gift is here! You want to see it?” She turned her head to include Devrah and they stood up and walked as a group to the lobby. Twy motioned for the Concierge, and turning to Sookie said, “I have taken the suite across from your current room. It will be set up tomorrow afternoon for hair, nails and makeup. I understand you have a private party this evening on the roof. Please try to get enough sleep. There are official photographs and if you are too tired, all the makeup in the world won’t help.” Devrah excused herself and she and Twy walked back through the lobby before turning in opposite directions.

Sookie and Jason followed the Concierge. He took them on the elevator down to the first level of the parking garage. When they walked out, there, on a royal blue carpet, sat a brand new, fire engine red Stingray Corvette. “Holy shit!” Jason exclaimed and he ran forward to half-walk, half-dance around the car. “You got this for Eric?”

Sookie walked forward as well. She ran her hand over the curve of the roof. There were intakes on both sides of the body just behind the front wheels. The back was almost even with the roof. She could almost imagine how she would look splayed out on the front hood under a night sky and she could feel her lady parts twitch.

The representative from the Kentucky plant who accompanied the vehicle to Indiana walked up and shook her hand, “Miss Stackhouse? It’s all ready for you.” There were a few papers she needed to sign, and then he took his time walking her through all the features of the vehicle. “Of course, you really can’t appreciate it unless you take it out for a test drive,” he concluded.

“Is that arranged for later?” Sookie asked.

The representative nodded, “It is indeed. There’s a track right outside town that will be open for you and your guests after ten tonight. The directions have already been programmed into the car’s guidance program.” There was a noise from behind the car as another mechanic finished installing the vanity plate.

Jason had walked around to see what was going on. He looked up with a lopsided smile. “Cute,” he told her. Sookie already knew that it read, KNGVMP.

“There is one more thing,” the representative said as he handed her the key fob. He opened the door again and pointed to a nameplate that had been installed on the dashboard. ‘Property of Eric Northman’ the plate read.

“It’s perfect,” Sookie sighed. She couldn’t wait to see Eric’s face.

XXxxxxx

Sookie was still in the bathroom. Eric glanced at the closed door before reaching into his suitcase and removing the long box. He flipped it open and looked one more time at the intricate necklace. It would hug close to her neck, the rows of square cut diamonds meeting at larger square cut canary diamonds. From the first row, a second tier of teardrop diamonds looped gracefully, tied at regular points with canary diamond teardrops. The overall effect was a bright collar that made clear the owner was wearing a fortune. There were smaller earrings that matched. Eric sighed. It wasn’t really his style, but this was an acceptable pledging gift, and by ‘acceptable’ he meant acceptable to Niall, Prince of the Sky Fae.

He was sure Sookie would be stunned and then reluctant to wear it beyond tonight.

He closed the box and tucked it into his suit jacket pocket. He reached back into the suitcase and found the second, smaller box. When he flipped open the lid on this one it revealed two plain gold bands. There was nothing fancy or special about them. They were slightly rounded and made of red gold, and when you held them in your hand they were surprisingly heavy. He pulled out the smaller of the two and held it to the light so he could read the inscription that had been engraved on the inside of the band, ‘Älskade.’ ”Beloved,” Eric translated out loud. He glanced again at the closed door. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Eric texted his Intended that he would see her downstairs. Eric headed out to leave his gifts with the Ancient Pythoness. She was attending the party tonight to bear witness to the gift exchange. He still didn’t know what Sookie had procured for him, and he found himself strangely curious. He supposed he was feeling her anticipation. It all boded well.

Charles fell in step behind him while James and Owen remained on the door. Sookie had resisted his suggestion to replace the Were guard, Shari Decker. Eric hadn’t pushed hard because he couldn’t fault the telepath’s logic. The Viking fully expected they would return from Nebraska with a new guard, courtesy of Sookie’s Great Grandfather. Eric demanded prior approval of any guard before they would accept that person into their home. They had received word through Mr. Cataliades that the Prince agreed. As Eric walked to the elevator, he shook his head. Who knew what, or who the Prince would select. Eric suspected it would be one of those legendary fighters from another dimension, a Britlingen. If that guard was loyal to Sookie, that could be for the good, but if the guard proved to be loyal to the Prince, that would be a problem.

Eric glanced at Charles as he raised his hand to knock on the Ancient’s door. “Stay here,” he instructed him. Before his hand fell, the door opened to Diantha, the demon attorney’s niece.

“Shesexpectingya,” the slight woman said, her words running together in that lispy, wispy way that was uniquely hers. She stepped back and opened the door wider. Eric’s eyes registered the darkened state of the room. It didn’t bother him. He saw perfectly well in light or darkness and he immediately spotted the Pythoness seated near the window, her sightless eyes turned toward him.

“Eric the North Man,” the old voice sounded raspy. “Here you stand, more a road than a doorway.” Eric’s eyes narrowed, but he sat when the old one gestured to the chair positioned near her. He reached into his jacket and retrieved the jewelry boxes. He readily set the box holding the necklace on the table next to the crone, but the box with the rings he kept in his hand.

“You would mark her as your own in a way that is acceptable in her world,” the Pythoness stated. Eric glanced up to see the old vampire’s eyes drilling into him. He glanced again at the box. “And you would have yourself marked too,” she said and then laughed in her dry way.

“You have a talent for speaking in riddles,” Eric kept his tone polite.

“It has been my coin,” the seeress agreed. She cocked her head a little, “You are growing up,” she observed, “not quite where you need to be, but progressing.”

“When would you consider me fully grown, My Lady?” the Viking asked.

“Better you ask yourself that question,” she replied.

Eric smiled more at himself than anything else. ‘Serves me right for asking her a direct question,’ he thought. He pressed his fingers around the box one more time and then set it on the table next to the other box. “I thank you for performing this favor on our behalf,” he said formally and then rose to leave.

“Perhaps you have learned new tricks, Viking,” the Pythoness’ smile was not kind. “You have learned to curb your curiosity.” She sharpened her gaze and for a minute, Eric found himself reminded of Thalia. “I know the thing that haunts you, North Man. Would you have me ease your mind?”

Eric couldn’t escape the feeling that this was a test. ‘A road indeed,’ he thought. ‘She places turns and twists before me with no map to guide the way.’ He bowed a little, acknowledging her as his superior, “I would be happy to hear any wisdom you would choose to share,” he said formally.

“Very good, Eric!” she cackled, “You play your part well. You are ready for your destiny, and that is good because it races to find you. Don’t rely too much on your Fae allies. They will be there when you most need them, but they are few now and their protection wanes. Encourage your mate to learn their skills so that they are not lost.” The Pythoness laughed again, her voice changed, sounding like a young girl instead of an ancient crone, “And tell your Sookie to learn to mask her scent. It will all come to nothing if you drain her.” The Pythoness’ eyes drifted, shifting toward the window and the faint lights of the neighboring building beyond.

Eric recognized her movement as a dismissal and he bowed, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. He was halfway to the door when he heard her say, “They will be children like any other children, Northman.”

He was tempted to turn and ask more, but instead he continued through the door that Diantha opened for him. ‘They?’ he thought.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening sky was perfect. It was a little cool for some, but most were vampire and didn’t notice the chill in the air. The band was in full swing by the time Sookie and Eric arrived. They were playing cover songs from the 70’s and 80’s. Sookie’s eyes swept over the couples undulating in the central area and around the backlit pool and found herself singing along with Phil Collins’ sentiments. There was something in the air tonight, and as she glanced up at Eric she was pretty sure she knew what it was.

She was wearing her hair down the way he liked it. Frankly, she liked it better this way too, curling gently over her shoulders, and she wondered if anyone could tell she was wearing a layer of Under Armor next to her skin. Her pants were flannel and the sweater was cashmere, but she was used to warm, humid nights and she found her blood too thin to be comfortable in this kind of weather for long.

Rasul, their host for the evening, came to greet them at full speed, which meant that he looked like Houdini. One minute he was at the other side of the roof, the next he was standing right in front of them, bowing, and kissing Sookie’s hand. ‘Now you see him, now you don’t’ Sookie giggled to herself. She glanced up to see Eric grinning back, broadcasting his good humor.

“Now you are here, the party can really begin,” Rasul was being his most charming. He pulled Sookie’s hand carefully and linked it through his elbow, escorting her to a bar that was set up in the corner. Max was standing nearby, laughing at something Pam said. The two of them nodded, and Sookie thought they looked mildly guilty. As Eric ordered her drink, she glanced around the roof, noticing all the familiar faces. Finn was easy to spot, towering above those around him, talking with Mr. Cataliades. She saw Russell and Bartlett holding hands near the edge of the roof and looking out across the city. Maude was dancing with a vampire Sookie didn’t recognize. As Sookie turned her head she saw Isaiah leaning against the wall, his eyes on hers. They automatically smiled and nodded and Sookie looked away to find Felipe de Castro. He was standing with Thomas and Karin. Sookie found herself wondering what in the world that grouping would find to discuss. Eric handed her the drink and Rasul recovered her hand. Together they walked toward Mississippi and Indiana.

‘Northman,” Russell formally bowed.

“Congratulations, Princess!” Bartlett said warmly and he bowed to them both, “It’s a perfect night, but even the weather wouldn’t have dared to spoil this evening.”

Sookie looked up at the sky. It was hard to tell if it was cloudy with the light pollution of the city, but the weatherman had promised clear skies. “Sure is!” she agreed. She looked at Rasul and winked, “and I do think it will just get better.” Sookie saw Eric caught the gesture and she could feel his quick interest tinged with jealousy. She leaned into him to put his mind at ease, but they were interrupted when Pam cleared her throat. Sookie turned to find her sister was standing right beside her.

Pam was dressed in a cream pantsuit that was accented with a perfect pair of pink and cream shoes. Her necklace was a combination of platinum and some pink-toned jewel that caught the light like rows of tiny crystals against Pam’s pale skin. “I bought this for you,” Pam extended a pale blue box. “We will be sisters, now.” Pam’s lips twitched. “That sounds better than your daughter, doesn’t it?”

Bartlett laughed. “Certainly easier to explain,” he agreed.

Sookie took the box, but she didn’t look at it. She looked at Pam. They hadn’t always been best of friends, but they had come to like each other. If Sookie was being perfectly honest, she loved Pam. It was hard to say that all the time. Pam was a more traditional vampire than Eric. She was easy to be around, but difficult to get to know. Sookie had seen her heart truly engaged only once, and that had been Miriam. Miriam was dead now, and Pam seemed to live for business, fighting, and pranks. Sookie let her eyes slip to the box that she held in her hand and she set aside all the things she heard Pam say. She thought about Pam’s actions. There were the funny things, the Velcro man and the silly texts. There were the thoughtful things, the way she supported Sookie and had Eric’s back. Then there were the loyal things. Sookie had a flashback to that horrible time she was in Dr. Ludwig’s hospital, the time she almost died. Pam had come to see her. The vampire sat with her through many long hours, even when Sookie hadn’t been able to respond. Dr. Ludwig told Sookie it was Pam who had found her, alone and starving in the house on Hummingbird Road. It was Pam who had saved her life. Sookie looked up and into her sister’s eyes, “I love you too, Pam,” she said and she pushed her love with everything she had. She felt Eric still beside her, and she saw Pam’s eyes widen. Sookie figured the bond they had kind of worked that way, and she smiled when she saw the confirmation.

She opened the box to reveal a tennis bracelet. The diamonds winked pink. “Oh!” Sookie breathed.

“It is my signature color,” Pam told her. “That way when you wear it, you will think of me.” Sookie brushed a quick tear from her eye, then lifted the bracelet from the box and extended it to Eric. With deft fingers he fastened it around her wrist.

“Thank you,” Sookie breathed, “Thank…” and then she didn’t care about protocol or the dignity of vampires. She moved forward and wrapped Pam in a hug. “I love it,” she told her.

Pam hugged her back a little awkwardly, “Well, you are my favorite breather!” but Sookie could feel she was pleased.

The telepath looked aside; suddenly shy of her burst of emotion and hoping she wasn’t embarrassing Eric in front of his peers when she caught sight of Karin. Karin was watching them from some distance away. Thomas stood beside her and anyone who saw them could see that they were now a team. It was something in how they seemed to lean just a little toward each other, angled to protect each other’s flank.

‘Well, might as well make sure everyone is in this party,’ Sookie thought. She dabbed her moist eye one more time and walked directly toward Karin. She couldn’t miss the way Thomas moved forward, looking ready to intervene. ‘That is so sweet,’ the words ran through the telepath’s mind. “I wanted to thank you again,” Sookie said out loud to Karin once she stood in front of the couple. “I owe you a great deal. I never thanked you for the year you guarded me. You put yourself at risk on my behalf. I owe you for tonight, too. I never said it, but I’m proud to be able to call you my sister, too.”

Karin looked surprised, but as Eric came to stand beside her, she relaxed. “You look beautiful,” the Viking told his daughter, and then he glanced at Thomas. It was a small gesture, but it acknowledged to all present his acceptance and approval of the Sheriff’s place with his progeny. “I am pleased you will now act at Pam’s Second,” he told Thomas. “Your loyalty and place with my family recommends you.” Karin’s eyes were glowing and Sookie had the impression that this had been important.

“Don’t think you’re getting away from my human side!” Sookie said out loud and stepping forward she hugged Karin, her arms wrapping around and squeezing enough that there was polite laughter around them. When she released the vampire she told her, “I am so happy you’re here.” Her voice was sincere and she pushed her feelings again. Karin didn’t respond, but Sookie was pretty sure she was getting the message.

Karin inclined her head, “Mistress,” she murmured.

“Nope,” Sookie said, “Sister or nothing!”

Karin’s smile was lopsided; “Sister, then,” and Sookie felt that they may have turned a page. The telepath turned to Pam who was standing next to her and Sookie took her hand, “I’m sorry I missed the presentations tonight. Tell me about Fangtasia Ltd.”

Pam spent the next hour telling her about the expansion plans. Max drifted over and soon they were chatting about Asia and the South America offering. Eric was chatting with Russell and Sookie noticed their faces looked serious. She was reaching the end of her second drink when there was a banging at the entrance.

From across the way, Russell looked around Eric and said, “Aah, and the Great Lady arrives.” His eyes narrowed, “Isn’t that your Sheriff walking with her, Northman?” Eric turned around as well. Jane was walking beside the Ancient Pythoness and as they made their way forward, the Sheriff broke away to join Thierry. Although she was to leave his service soon, Jane was still under his rule, and Eric resolved to ask her for a full explanation later.

The band stopped playing and the crowd drifted toward the Pythoness, their anticipation palpable in the evening air. Diantha stood slightly behind the ancient vampire, holding a tray and Eric recognized the two boxes he had delivered to the Pythoness. There was also a third box that he assumed was his pledging gift from Sookie.

The telepath was also staring at the Pythoness and she couldn’t conceal her nervousness. Eric reached for her hand and squeezed it until she looked up at him and then he smiled for her. It was their smile, the one that he felt all the way to his heart and he saw her eyes widen and then warm for him. He turned back then, confident that with his krigare kvinna beside him, all was possible. He tucked her hand into the crook in his elbow and together they walked forward to stand before the Pythoness.

“Here you are again, as you should be,” the crone said pleasantly, “no artifice or attempt to deceive.” She lifted her chin and her sightless eyes shifted. “Hello, Finn,” she said dryly. “It has been many years since I stood so close to a minion of the Fae.” Sookie was surprised to realize the Nebraska King now stood directly behind her.

“Minion is a strong word,” Finn drawled, his brogue on full display.

“One might assume you were Brigant’s natural son, you lick at his steps so willingly,” the Pythoness didn’t bother to hide the sneer in her voice. “This one has no choice,” and the Pythoness half-lifted her hand to gesture at Sookie, “but to see a vampire so easily dance and frolic to their tune,” and she left the words to dangle in the air.

Behind her Finn laughed aloud, “Well, there you have it!” he acknowledged, “I come from a long line of dancers and frolickers. It is what comes naturally. My loyalty to the Prince is for the courtesy he shows me and the care he gave me that my Maker would not.” There was some hissing around them, but the Pythoness stopped it with a lift of her hand.

“I would not have it said that there was any discourtesy toward the Prince meant at this pledging of his Great Granddaughter. It is a new era for us all. I trust those are the words you will shuttle back to him.” If Finn agreed, Sookie didn’t see it because the Pythoness moved to the items on the tray. She picked up the long box first.

“As a symbol of your willing accord with this arrangement, the King of the combined kingdoms of Louisiana and Arkansas wishes to present you this gift of pledging,” The Pythoness extended the box to Diantha who opened it to reveal the collar of clear and canary diamonds. Sookie found herself taking in a sharp breath.

Eric lifted the necklace from its box. “May I?” he asked her. Sookie gathered her hair up in one hand as he stepped behind her. When she felt the weight of it against her neck she held it in place so he could maneuver his own hands around her hair. When the clasp was secure, he laid his hands on her shoulders and Sookie found her eyes rising to look into the Pythoness’ blind ones.

“A gift worthy of a Queen,” the Pythoness said aloud as if stating fact and not conjectures. Sookie could hear some more hissing, but it stilled when the crone reached for the second, smaller box. “This is not traditional, but then, neither is this pairing,” She handed the box to Diantha as she had the first. The demon opened it and Sookie found herself looking at two wedding rings, identical except for size.

Eric moved to stand beside her, and then turned her to face him, “Tomorrow I will pledge to you before witnesses. I have told you before that this is the joining that has meaning for me, and that is true. I will also join with you in the ceremony of your people and hope that with these ceremonies your head will accept that we are one. But I know how hard that head is, Miss Stackhouse, and so I will also present you this tomorrow,” and he nodded toward the rings. “It will sit on your hand in the way of your people so that when you doubt who you belong to, you need only look down.” When he saw the telepath’s lip start to lift he continued, “And you, my stubborn one, you will present me the other so that when all others see me, they will know that I belong only to you. It is a chain I will wear most willingly,” and Eric lifted her hand to his lips.

Sookie felt her heart grow big in her chest, almost bursting, and she found she couldn’t stop tears from spilling down her cheeks. Eric released her hands to capture those tears and he brought them to his mouth and smiled.

“So, now we have your pledging gift, Miss Stackhouse,” the Pythoness interrupted. The Pythoness handed over the box to Diantha and the demon opened it, revealing the key fob.

Sookie turned to Eric, “I don’t expect you to keep this exact gift forever, but I hope you’ll keep the sentiment,” and she lifted the fob from the box and dropped it into his outstretched hand. “Well, come on!” she said, and she led the way to the elevator. While they waited, others started down the stairs. The hotel had only six floors so racing the stairs was no hardship. After Rhodes, most vampire hotels did not extend any further than local fire departments could reach with their ladders, another lingering reminder of the tragedy. Pam crowded into the elevator with them, as did Finn. Sookie couldn’t help grinning. The doors opened to a line of hotel staff pointing them to the back door of the hotel. The doors opened, and there on the sidewalk was the car.

“Lover,” Eric sighed. Sookie wondered for a moment if he meant her or the Corvette sitting in front of him, but he brought her into his arms with a rush and kissed her like a house on fire, settling any debate.

Sookie appreciated how vampires loved fast cars. There had been some notable exceptions. Bill Compton, who was conspicuously absent tonight came to mind. Pam also did not seem drawn to the siren song of fast engines and nimble handling, preferring vehicles with cargo space. But for the rest? With their ability to move at great speed and their near indestructible nature, Sookie understood the allure that sports cars held for vampires.

She glanced at Pam, “Everything ready?”

“Of course,” Pam looked at her like she was insulted Sookie even asked. Uniformed people were moving among the crowd distributing paper. Pam turned and said in a clear voice, “You are invited to continue the celebration at a local racetrack. If you choose to bring your own vehicles, the directions are being distributed. If you prefer, there are buses at the front entrance that will allow you to continue the evening in comfort. We have arranged for a local racing school to provide both cars and suitable attire. The trip should take about twenty minutes… if you are obeying the local ordinances.” There was general laughter as the guests began making choices.

Sookie tugged Eric’s hand, “Well, what do you say? Want to take your new baby for a test drive?”

Eric raced around to open Sookie’s door. Once she was inside he vamped to the other side and was in sitting behind the wheel within seconds. He adjusted the seat a little and then adjusted the mirrors. He placed the fob in its place and the car roared to life. Eric’s eyes widened and a boyish smile lit his lips. When he looked at her, his face looked more like a teenager than a thousand-year-old King. “She is beautiful!” he sighed. He saw the nameplate and ran his finger over it. “I have missed this. I haven’t had a Corvette since... since...”

“Oklahoma,” Sookie supplied, her heart hurting just a bit for this man that she loved.

“Since then,” he acknowledged. He looked at the new computerized panel in the dash and pressed a few buttons. The navigation system kicked in and the voice gave directions. Eric carefully eased the car into its first gear and they glided forward, transitioning easily down the graduated curbing to the road, and then into city traffic to make their way to the race track.

XXxxxx

The local track was ready for their party. The band from the hotel had reappeared and was set up and playing in the pits. There was a line of sports cars as well as formula racers and there were already several cars on the tracks, taking the turns at high speed. Guests were milling with bottles of blood in hand. Most were wearing white jumpsuits. Eric helped Sookie from the car and together they walked forward. Sookie had no doubt her vampire would be taking his new prize out on the track to play more than a few times this evening. He had barely said a word the whole drive, his eyes lighting on first one feature, and then another. She could feel how pleased he was and it made her heart happy.

“Eric!” the voice carried, and they both turned to see Stan advancing toward them. Sookie felt some annoyance seeing the Texas King again. The last time they had been together, Stan tried to take advantage of Eric’s vulnerable position to cheat a kingdom from him. Sookie was halfway to giving the monarch a piece of her mind when she felt caution running over her and she turned to see Eric slightly shaking his head.

Instead, the Viking turned to the Texas King, a large smile on his face, “Your Majesty!” he called heartily.

“Wow, great turn out! What a wonderful idea. I hope when the time comes that I can think of something half as cool to do for a pledging party. Much better than the usual fancy dance,” The Texas monarch turned to Sookie, “Wow, you look great!” he said smoothly, “Great necklace!” Sookie’s hand flew to her neck.

She almost forgot the small fortune hanging around her neck and she squeaked, “Thanks!” Eric’s smirk was knowing and she blushed. It was a beautiful piece, but embarrassing all at the same time nothing she would wear for every day. She was almost tempted to apologize to Eric when she saw someone near the cars she knew, “Bubba!”

Bubba was wearing a white racing suit as well. The grin on his face was so lopsided and sincere that Sookie felt happy just to see his happiness. “Miss Sookie!” he called in return. “Mr. Stan brought me to your engagement party. You don’t mind, do you?”

Sookie wrapped her friend in a tight hug, “Mind? It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Bubba’s look turned tentative, his head cocked a little to the side, “You know I always kind of thought of you as Mister Bill’s girl, but I think maybe I got it wrong. You belong with Mister Eric. You sure do.” A look crossed Bubba’s face, “I get mixed up sometimes. I hope you won’t hold that against me none.”

“Nothing to be sorry about there,” Sookie said gently. “Time was I thought I was Mister Bill’s girl too. Guess we were both wrong. Good thing we both figured it out.”

Bubba’s familiar smile curled up and his blue eyes twinkled, “Good thing!” he agreed. He turned his head to look at the line of cars, “You know much about these fancy wheels?” he asked. When Sookie told him she really didn’t, he took her hand and led her down the line, and for the next hour he talked about specifications and features in a way that let Sookie know that once upon a time, in another life, these machines had been important to him.

The evening whiled away. Sookie danced with Eric and then with Jason, who was waiting at the track taking a private lesson instead of attending the vampire only event at the hotel. She stood by the rail and watched Eric put his car through its paces. After a fair amount of prodding, Sookie took a Porsche out for a drive and then tolerated the hoots and hisses she received at her ‘timid’ performance behind the wheel.

When Bubba got up and sang a song he made immortal in one of the many racing car movie musicals, Sookie found herself dancing with Pam and Karin. They were all blond and blue-eyed alike, all Eric Northman’s women. When the song ended, Sookie looped her arms around the two of them and they found themselves laughing. Someone took a picture. It was an image that would grace the walls of their homes for many years to come.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Way We Danced Until Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The Pledging is just a day away, gifts have been given, and there would be only one logical thing our couple would find to do! I’m sure you’ll agree.  
> Thanks to Breathesgirl and the incomparable Ms Buffy. Thank you Sephrenia - the wedding portrait is amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thalia did not join in the general revelry. Most of those at the racetrack were queuing to take their turn behind the wheel of one car model or another. The combination of roaring engines and squealing tires was a siren song to vampires. The invitation had been broad enough to include retinues, and the Sheriffs of the kingdoms were using the opportunity to visit in a way that Summit venues didn’t usuallly provide. There were unguarded moments and it was these that Thalia was harvesting as she glided through the crowd.

She had voiced her concerns to Eric Northman yesterday night when things were not as busy. They were the same concerns she and Pam discussed many times. There were signs that the love affair that the American public was carrying on with vampires was becoming strained. Eric listened carefully and told her he trusted her judgment, but the Viking was distracted.

It was understandable. He would pledge tomorrow night. Years of wishing, planning, and stumbling luck had finally conspired to hand him that thing he was convinced he wanted most. Thalia was pleased for him, but cautious. She liked Sookie Stackhouse. It was difficult not to like the breather. Sookie was pleasant and smart. She was also fierce, loyal, and lethal when she needed to be, but she did come with baggage. Her relationship to Niall, the Prince of the Sky Fae, was common knowledge, and the rumor that Eric and the telepath would try to create a biological child using Fae technology was everywhere. Thalia knew the monarchs had heard of it through Phoebe Golden. Once they were talking, it was only a matter of time for the news to travel through their retinues. Thalia had no illusions. Once Northman and Sookie traveled to Nebraska and received the blessing of Niall, the pressure would be on. The old fairy was not subtle and expectations were high. Thalia overheard Sookie talking about their waiting a year before trying to make progeny, but Thalia suspected the Prince would start to maneuver things to speed them along.

It was while the fierce vampire was entertaining these gloomy thoughts that Mr. Cataliades found his way to stand beside her. “Miss Thalia,” he bowed formally.

“Dark one,” Thalia responded, her eyes never stopping, scanning the crowd, picking up conversation after conversation.

“I understand you will be traveling with the King to Nebraska,” he observed.

Thalia fixed him with a sharp stare, “I am the King’s Second and he asked that I accompany him. What of it?”

“Prince Niall was hoping you would come. He expressed a particular interest in meeting you,” and Mr. Cataliades beamed, letting her know that he thought this was a good idea.

His smile slipped a little when Thalia replied, “That’s interesting. Is he offering his Court for my nourishment? The Fae always smell so toothsome to me,” and Thalia punctuated her remark with a fangy smile.

“I’m sure you meant that to be funny,” the demon huffed.

“I’m sure I didn’t,” Thalia huffed back, returning her attention to those around them.

Jane chose that moment to join them. “You shouldn’t be so harsh,” the Sheriff said mildly, “Within thirty days our King will be related by blood and oath to the Fae. You will find yourself sworn to defend the Prince and his people.”

“Just means I’ll have ready access to meals,” Thalia deadpanned. Jane smiled tightly, but the demon continued looking uncomfortable.

“You say the nicest things,” Jane quipped sarcastically.

Thalia now turned to the blond. It didn’t take too long for the tight smile to drain off the younger vampire’s face. No one withstood Thalia’s stare for long. Once Jane looked as uncomfortable as the demon, Thalia turned her gaze away again, “What I thought,” she said to no one in particular.

Eric and Sookie were back in the Corvette and driving slowly through the crowd on their way to leave the racetrack. Their Were guards ran to follow, jumping in their sedan. Thalia found herself thinking about what lay ahead for them and for her. Her investigation into the nomad vampires continued. She and Pam were gathering new information daily. Thalia had a couple of vampires who were working off their tithes sifting through Internet information.

Something interesting had happened this week. A vampire showed up for Max’s weekly Sheriff’s forum. He was disheveled and had no Maker, but he did have clear instructions. Until two weeks ago he had been homeless, human, and living outside New Orleans. It seemed he had been turned by one of the nomads. Accidental turnings that survived were rare. The vampire who made the progeny either didn’t realize it or did realize their mistake too late. The reason these accidents were rare was that in such a case the Maker would find a quiet place where the body wouldn’t be found and he would leave it for the sun. Transformation completes just before sunset, sun is still up, problem solved. However, in this case, the youngling had been buried and given instructions to present himself to the local Sheriff demanding shelter and training. It was odd.

Another find was email traffic between several concerned citizens and a representative of a group calling itself Despardu. Thalia thought the name was a variation of ‘lost one.’ After reading through the correspondence, Thalia was convinced this group had a larger presence than previously detected and she thought it could be behind the growing numbers of protesters.

As she watched the taillights of the Corvette fade away, she thought of possible allies in whatever fight might come. Pam was backing her. It was likely she would find an ally in Eric’s other Sheriff, the French one, if she wanted it. She glanced up to see Isaiah watching her. They had talked in the past in vague terms about their similar experiences and concerns. She was certain the Kentucky King would be interested in finding out more. Then her eyes traveled to Felipe de Castro. The Nevada King had all but written out his concerns and she realized his interests and suspicions aligned perfectly with her own. Whatever was happening, it remained elusive. More eyes would be better at ferreting out the truth.

In the past, Thalia would have looked to the Viking to organize this effort. He had an uncanny ability to spot the common thread in events and correctly diagnose situations. There had been times she wondered if he had a necromancer in his past, he could see the future so clearly, but that was then. For now, the North Man was preparing to marry. He was worried about his kingdom, he was worried about his businesses, and he was worried about his new staff. On top of all those worries, he was twisting himself into knots over the prospect of creating progeny with his breather and the price the Fae would exact for allowing him the privilege.

Thalia was loyal. It was not within her makeup to ever be otherwise, and for Eric Northman that loyalty ran deep. ‘I do not know anything with certainty,’ she told herself. ‘There is no reason to alarm him or add to his worries until something is certain.’ Still, if the Viking was to create helpless ones and if these coincidences were a plot aimed at damaging him, a small, helpless child would be the perfect pawn. Thalia’s mouth pulled down as she considered the number of ways this possibility could be used either against the North Man, or as a lever to make him act in a certain way. “Interesting times” she said out loud. It wasn’t the positive statement that some who overheard her assumed.

XXxxxxxxxxx

The pillared structure was set on the crest of a slight hill in the cemetery. It was a short walk from the roadway and Eric waited for the car carrying James and Charles to catch up with them. “We are headed there,” he told them, motioning toward the structure. He moved around to the back of the Were’s vehicle. Charles popped the trunk and Eric reached in to grab blankets. It was one of the luxuries of traveling with guards. No matter where you were, they always had an emergency. Of course, the blankets were meant to be used in the event of attack. They went with the bottles of blood and the first aid supplies, but in this case, the emergency was night breezes and the reluctance that cold air might create in a certain telepath.

Reaching for Sookie’s hand, Eric said, “I hear the view of the city is beautiful from up there.” He could tell she wasn’t fooled.

“And what else are you going to show me up there, Sailor? Etchings?” she flirted.

“All in Braille,” Eric smirked, “You’ll have to enjoy them by touch.”

The moon drifted out from behind a cloud as they made their way up the little hill. Sookie’s eyes were still adjusting to the dark and Eric held her hand, helping her to step over uneven ground. She had changed into a racing suit earlier and replaced her high heels with lower shoes, but she was still tripping and stumbling. “I feel like a teenager heading to the local hang-out to go necking,” she giggled.

“Why, Miss Stackhouse, I don’t know what kind of man you think I am,” Eric laughed beside her. They reached the monument, its stone gleaming ghostly white in the dark. It had pillars all around and was open, like a Greek temple. Within the pillars there was enough area to walk around the elevated table of flat stone. Eric spread the blankets on the raised platform and then sat down. He held his hand out to Sookie and she joined him, turning to place her back against his chest. Eric wrapped arms and blanket around them both and they turned to look at the lights of Indianapolis. “I love my gift,” he whispered in her ear.

“Kind of figured you would,” Sookie shivered as his fingers brushed up the side of her breasts. “But I wonder…” she said archly.

“What do you wonder?” Eric asked, scraping his slight beard up the column of her throat and breathed into her ear.

“I wonder how grateful you truly are,” Sookie hissed and arched as Eric’s fingers closed over her breast, pressing to capture her erect nipple between his fingers. He squeezed her with one hand while reaching for the zipper of her suit with the other.

“I am willing to prove my gratitude in any way you wish, Miss Stackhouse,” he growled. His hand was inside her jumpsuit now and he used it to free her breast from her bra. He pulled on her sensitive nipple, his teeth nibbling her earlobe, and then continuing down the line of her neck. Eric lowered the jumpsuit from one shoulder so he could run blunt teeth back and forth between her neck and her shoulder. Sookie moved to free her arm, but Eric captured both upper arms in his hands and then tilted her forward. It was a possessive act and Sookie arched her back, thrusting out her chest. The cool of the night tickled across the breast he had exposed and she found her nipple ached.

“I need…” she said breathily, not sure how she had gone from zero to one hundred, but certain she was there.

Eric moved behind her, raising himself so that his knees were on both sides of her. He didn’t release her upper arms, but instead he pulled her back against him, “I need as well, Lover,” he whispered in her ear. His tongue, his teeth, his lips explored first one side of her neck and then the other. He held her still as her breathing quickened.

“Eric…” her voice was tight, and that’s what she was feeling. Her lady parts were twitching and everything was standing at attention. Behind her, the Viking gave a low, lusty chuckle. He used his speed to pull the top of the jumpsuit down to her waist before she could protest. The sudden movement combined with the coolness of the air on her skin made her squeak and then burn more.

“I can feel your desire rising,” he purred behind her. “It is a fire within you,” and he smoothed down her arms, removing her hands from her sleeves. He ghosted cool fingers up her sides, and then pulled down the cups of her bra so that her breasts were supported by the structure, but free to the air and his fingers. He was pulling on them now while his fangs traced the place he had prepared on her neck and Sookie raised her arms to capture his head, her gaze remaining on the far horizon. She was starting to moan as he dipped one hand toward her core, “Up on your knees, Miss Stackhouse,” he growled behind her. She rose, then leaned against him as one of his hands captured her breast, securing her while his other hand slipped into her panties to part and tap. “You are already so wet for me,” he sighed. “I wonder what you would like me to do first?” and he sped up the rhythm of his finger moving so quickly he felt like a vibrator.

She was helpless against it, the orgasm that swept through her. She moaned and clutched at his hair, their positioning making it difficult for her to find any firm hold. She cried out as he plunged fingers within her, triggering an even stronger response. When she pulsed around his fingers, he ran his fangs into her and she felt herself squeeze him harder. He chuckled as he drank, a sound that transformed into a moan. Sookie could feel his reaction to the taste of her blood. She felt it in the twitch of his solid cock against her back and the lust he was pouring through their bond. His thumb breached her dark entrance and he pumped fingers in pussy and thumb in ass as he drew one more mouthful. His other hand traveled over her throat and his thumb traced her lips. She opened her mouth and sucked his thumb into her warmth. He was within her and her eyes closed as she embraced the sensations. It was freeing, this being his. She trusted him. She didn’t notice the cold of the air or the hard surface beneath her knees. She didn’t notice the gravestones that surrounded them or the public nature of their situation. She was in the moment, and that moment was her vampire.

As her heartbeat started to slow to a steady rhythm from its previous hard hammering, his voice purred in her ear, “Is it my turn, now?”

Sookie turned her head and he met her, his mouth open. He claimed her tongue and then allowed her to retreat, only to present his own tongue for her pleasure. He claimed her lips and breathed her in. She felt as if she was in a whirlwind. Eric’s arms came round her and he rose, lifting her to stand on her feet before him. He turned her to face him and she realized her eyes had adjusted to the low light. She could see the outline of his face, the contours brought into sharp relief by the silver of moonlight and dark of shadow. Eric cupped her cheek, and she watched his lips lift. Holding her eyes, he pushed her jumpsuit down over her hips, and she footed out of first one leg, and then the other. He stepped back then and ran his eyes over her body. “You were made for moonlight, Lover,” he told her. With a smooth motion he lifted his shirt over his head, leaving the buttons buttoned and tossed it to the gravel ground. He pulled open the hasp of his belt and unfastened his pants. He reached beyond his zipper and freed himself. “Touch me,” he whispered. When she stepped forward and reached for him, he took a long lock of her hair and pulled it forward to lie over her breast.

Sookie rubbed her thumb over his head, gathering the moisture there. She rubbed it across him, holding his eyes, and then, gripping him firmly, she ran her hand down his length, twisting her wrist. Eric hissed, opening his mouth, his fangs distended as she repeated the gesture. “Take your pants off,” she commanded. The vampire’s eyebrows raised and the side of his mouth quirked up before he bit his lip.

“As you wish,” he replied, and he hooked his thumbs into his waistband and dragged his pants over his slim hips then released them so they puddled around his feet.

“Good boy,” Sookie smiled and then, still holding him, she sank to her knees, pulling him to her mouth. Eric hissed as her tongue licked him. She delicately tongued his slit, her eyes meeting his. She swirled her tongue around his swollen head, and then stopped so that she could flick the hard ridge of skin that surrounded him before opening her mouth and sucking him into her warmth, using her teeth to increase the friction as his head moved in and then out of her mouth.

“I need…” he told her.

Sookie rocked back on her heels releasing him. Replacing her mouth with her hand, she stroked him, wrist twisting, thumb running over his tip. Sookie smiled, “I know what you need, Eric, and I’m going to give it to you… in time.” He looked like he might say something, but she pre-empted him by pulling him back within her mouth, sucking hard, using tongue and cheeks to pull him deeper. She repeated the action and was rewarded by the sight of his fists clenching and then loosening as he fought the urge to grab her head and take control. She alternated, using hands to stroke, then mouth. She massaged his balls and stroked the sensitive skin behind and between. She watched him carefully, gauging his reaction. When she felt his balls tighten she released him with a pop and held up her hand. “Come to me.”

The Viking fell to his knees and leaned forward to capture her lips, but Sookie pressed her hands against his chest. When his eyes opened, she sent him what she hoped felt like seductress and continued applying pressure until he lay on his back. She ran her hands over his perfect chest. ‘Damn, Tara is right,’ she thought. ‘I can’t believe I get to climb this every night!’ When Eric chuckled a little, she jerked her chin up and gave him a look to let him know she wasn’t happy he wasn’t taking her seriously. Both hands ran down his form, past abdomen and along the faint columns of muscle past navel, fingernails scratching lightly, following the perfect ‘v’ contour that led directly to his groin. Sookie ran her palm over the knob of his cock, allowing the moisture that had gathered there to coat her fingers. She stroked him harder. “I don’t know, Eric. Maybe I should just keep you this way all night,” and she punctuated that thought by leaning down and sucking hard on the skin of his belly just above his cock. He smelled wonderful, that combination of wood and musk that made her think of Fall. She realized that when she nuzzled his chest, the scent was different. Near his neck and shoulders he smelled drier somehow, more like sawgrass and sand. He reminded her of the sea. She allowed her mouth to drift lower, circling his base, nosing the hair that surrounded him. Here he smelled wilder, of dark places and lurking things.

“Sookie!” his voice held urgency. She could see the great muscles of his thighs straining. His forearms bulged, the veins visible, his fists clenched.

She lifted her head and moved slowly but deliberately, straddling him. His hands automatically reached for her hips and he arched his own hips to meet hers. Using her hand to guide him, Sookie ran him between her lips once, twice, and then positioned him so he could sink home. The tightness of the slide caused both of them to groan their satisfaction. “Detta är bäst,” Eric hissed from between clenched teeth, ”min Krigare Kvinna,” and he thrust up, ” min hustru,” and he thrust up again. This position allowed him deep within her, and with each thrust he dragged across places that made her toes tingle. Sookie threw her head back and closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of him within her. She could feel the tension forming in her stomach, the sensation making her swallow and flex her fingers, digging nails into his skin, and trying to hold on. Eric used her distraction as an opportunity to flip them both over. He rose above her, using one hand under her to cushion and the other to push her leg up, positioning her knee against her chest. He leaned forward then, using his hand to balance himself as he rocked into her, the angle allowing his pubic bone to rub her clit. “Come to me, Sookie,” he urged, “Come.” It was like a spring let loose within her and she was flying as surely as if she was in his arms and above the ground. She knew she was crying his name, and she could hear his cry, triumphant. He pulsed within her, each of them holding close to each other, savoring the joining. Then came the unwinding, and his forehead dropped to hers. They kissed in that unhurried, languorous way that lovers do, tasting and nipping, before he rolled from her, pulling her with him and wrapping her in his arms. He dragged the blanket over her enough, her legs tucked between his. “Thank you, Lover,” he said to the stars.

“You too,” Sookie was still not entirely focused. She found herself wondering if amazing sex killed brain cells, because she felt that if someone were to ask her to do a math problem or fold laundry right now, she’d be at a total loss, her mind too blissed out for anything that required more than just laying here, basking.

“Did you like your pledging gifts?” Eric bent his arm under his head, using it as a pillow. He stared up at the stars that stretched across the broad dark sky above them.

“The necklace is really something,” Sookie reached to touch the heavy collar with her fingers.

“I don’t expect you to wear it every day,” he smiled.

“Good thing. I don’t think it’ll go with my jeans,” she sighed.

“Oh, I don’t know,” and he turned his head enough to kiss her head, his arm turning her toward him, “Pam says good jewelry goes with anything.”

Sookie ran her fingers through the dusting of hair on his chest, “Seriously, Eric, am I going to be expected to wear it a lot? It isn’t some kind of ceremonial necklace, is it?”

“No,” he chuckled. “Frankly, I expect you will put it in the safe and only pull it out when I remind you it’s there.”

Sookie raised herself to look down at him. “I guess I would understand why you’d think that I’d treat your gifts lightly. I was never as grateful as I should have been about all the things you did for me. Especially the expensive things,” She sighed and he could see his telepath was making an effort. “I love the necklace, Eric, because you gave it to me. I’ll wear it every day if that makes you happy.”

Eric’s first inclination was to push Sookie’s feelings of guilt a little further, but instead of pressing an advantage, he admitted, “I purchased the necklace as part of your dower. I know you. You are never comfortable with expensive gifts.” He squeezed her to show her that her happiness with simple things was something he appreciated before saying, “but your Great Grandfather is. It is what he expects.”

Sookie was surprised that she felt a small ping of disappointment. It was the idea that Eric spent money to impress someone other than her for her own wedding. She knew with her head why he did it, but there was something silly and selfish that his words poked to life.

“Sookie!” her Viking chided, feeling her reaction through their connection, “Of course it was important to me that I give you something from my heart!” Eric sent her reassurance, “I know I didn’t give it to you tonight, but that’s why I will put a ring on your finger tomorrow. It is why I wish you to place a ring on my finger as well.” The Viking reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the ruby ring she wore for him, and then he turned her hand to kiss her palm. Her scent was strong here, her sweetness and that hint of wildwood that combined Fae and something that was uniquely Sookie. When he felt her feelings transform to warmth and happiness he rubbed his thumb across the ruby ring he had given her. “So, when you wear the band of gold, will you call yourself my wife?” It was a simple question, but she could tell it meant a great deal to him.

“I told you I would, Eric, but…” and she could feel him still beneath her, bracing himself for the condition he must have been anticipating. “Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Sookie chided him, “I was just going to say that I would prefer to wear the band alone. I love the ruby,” and Sookie kissed his chest, “but it sits up off my finger. It catches on things. Would you mind?”

She could feel Eric relax, “When I gave it to you, I told you that it was large enough to make a statement to others. Do you remember how you made me pay for that?” and he watched her, his eyes thoughtful. “I needed it known that you were my Intended and due every respect. This ring,” and he rubbed the ring again with his thumb, “had a job to do. That time is over, once you are my wife,” and she felt him tense again.

“Of course I will be,” Sookie smiled against him.

“Then say it,” Eric said steadily.

“I will be your wife, Eric. I will be Mrs. Eric Northman, and I’ll tell anyone who asks and even folks who don’t,” Sookie’s tone was flippant and she meant her words to be funny.

“You are mocking me,” Eric smiled quickly and looked away and she could feel his disappointment.

Now Sookie rolled onto him so she could rest her chin on her hand and look up into his face. “I am not mocking you. Once we’re pledged, I will be Mrs. Eric Northman,” and she sent him the sincerity she felt in saying those words.

Eric searched her eyes, “You will not wait until your human ceremony?” Sookie hadn’t realized how much her actions in the Before time must have hurt her Viking. Watching him now, hearing him ask her to confirm it again, her heart ached.

“No, I will not make you wait until my human ceremony, and I will not make you wait until some Fae ceremony. As of tomorrow night, when that scary old witch, the Ancient Pythoness, announces that we are pledged, I will consider you my husband,” When he still looked at her with wary eyes, Sookie huffed. “Cheese and rice, Eric! I promise!”

The Viking smiled then, “I intend to hold you to that promise, Älskade.” Sookie scooted forward far enough to kiss him, and as she wriggled her body forward, she could feel a certain part of his anatomy coming back to life. Eric looped his arm around her and pressed her a little harder against him. She thought he would continue, but instead a thoughtful look passed over his features, “Tell me about your human ritual,” he asked.

“What about it?” Sookie asked. “I mean I’m pretty sure you’ve seen it, right?”

Eric shrugged, “Not that I recall. Vampires are rarely invited to human family events.”

Sookie thought about it. It made sense, although the idea that he hadn’t learned something of it in all his years seemed mind-boggling. She was half-convinced he was setting her up, but she settled her chin back on his chest. “Well, if we were real traditional, you would have asked my daddy for permission to marry me,” Sookie smiled. “Of course, we don’t hold with that tradition much anymore. Then we’d have an engagement party and all our friends and family would be invited.”

“Would it have been like the party at your brother’s house?” Eric asked. He tucked a curl behind her ear as he awaited her response.

“Pretty much,” she conceded. “Guess that’s because we’re Southern. We find any reason to get together. Heck, there’d be the engagement party, the bourbon bury, the bridesmaids gathering, and a Jack and Jill shower. Then there’s the rehearsal dinner and, of course, the reception after the wedding.”

Eric’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t you find that amount of time with the same people tedious?”

Sookie smiled, “Get tired of having family around? Hell, Eric! If I felt that way, I’d have to turn in my Southern Belle card! Nope, we love being together with all our kids and dogs. We hang around and eat, drink, and gossip about everyone who ain’t us.” Beneath her Eric chuckled. “Seriously though, there are some really nice traditions, things that a girl dreams about all her life.”

“Like what, Älskade?”

”Well, like walking down the aisle with everyone you know all around you. I dreamed of making a straight line toward the man I love, wearing a flowing gown, and feeling just like a princess. I dreamed of standing in front of a preacher, hearing the love of my life promise to have and to hold, and looking right into his eyes when I say, ‘I do,’ “and Sookie laid her cheek against Eric’s chest. “I said the words before, Eric, and you wouldn’t think I would feel so strong about it now, but I want to say them again. I want to promise before God and everyone that I will love you and honor you all the days of my life,” She sighed as they lay together, content. Sookie giggled when she felt his cock pulse against her. “Well, I know one tradition we’re ignoring tonight,” she told him.

“What tradition would that be, Lover?” Eric rubbed himself against her, allowing his other interests to start asserting themselves.

“The tradition of a bride not seeing her groom the night before the wedding,” she sighed as he pulled her up his body and then used his knees to part her legs.

“Why would I wish to deprive myself of this?” he asked as he started to drag his length back and forth against her.

“Well, you wouldn’t!” Sookie’s breath caught as his head found her entrance and Eric pressed just within her and then withdrew, setting a rhythm that had her moving to try and invite him further. “The idea is that all this energy is stored up for your wedding night. You go on a honeymoon…” and her breath caught as he pushed home.

Applying a slight swivel to his hip, driving himself further within her he asked, “Honeymoon? What is that?” and then he swiveled a little more aggressively, making it hard for Sookie to form coherent sentences.

“A honeymoon is a trip a couple takes, they go away together…” and Eric grasped her hips, sliding her forward against him so that his length dragged from her.

“Close your legs,” he said darkly, and Sookie did. She was lying completely on top of him, her cheek turned against his chest. He grasped her hips and started sliding her up and down, thrusting up against her at the optimum moment. She felt so tight around him and he was panting, his fangs distended. He couldn’t penetrate deeply in this position, but his length ran against her clit first in one direction and then the other. It didn’t take long for the pressure to start to build. “Push yourself up with your arms,” Eric demanded, and Sookie did, arching her back and bringing her pelvis more firmly against his. He moved her quickly now, using his strength and speed, and she threw her head back, feeling her walls pulsing, and then clasping him within her until she felt like a fist.

He sat up quickly beneath her, the movement causing her legs to open again and he brought her into his lap, thrusting within her, seating himself deeper, “Sookie!” he cried, and she felt him as he came, the coolness of his seed contrasting with the heat that was her core. His wrist was to her lips and she grabbed it, sucking long and hard. The taste of his blood triggered her own orgasm and she thought she would push him from her, her inner walls gripped him so hard. He fought to maintain his place, and when he was secure, he bowed his head and sank fangs into her neck again. Eric’s wrist had healed and Sookie didn’t think twice. She tore at it with blunt teeth, drinking again, uniting them in body and blood.

They were so in tune with each other there was no worry that an accidental turning would happen. Eric sipped, no more, and they fell from each other, spent. Sookie shifted to lie against him and Eric sprawled, arms and legs stretched out, helpless below the sky.

After a bit, Eric’s arm came around her and he rubbed her hair somewhat clumsily, “So what do these couples do on a honeymoon?” he asked.

Sookie giggled, and then giggled some more at how she sounded. “Well, pretty much this,” and she nipped his chest.

“They go away to fuck?” Eric was amused, but Sookie could also sense he didn’t understand.

“Well, the idea was that it was a time that a couple could get to know each other… you know… sexually, without having to worry about work or people disturbing them.”

Eric made that rumbling sound, the one he made when he was thinking. “You would wish a honeymoon?” he asked, “I could take you to my house on Barbados.”

“Barbados?” Sookie asked. “I didn’t know you had a house there. Isn’t it awkward?”

“Why?” he asked.

“Well, it’s a Caribbean island. It’s real sunny there,” she shrugged.

“It’s sunny everywhere, Sookie,” Eric was smiling and she could feel his amusement. “It is bright there at night and it’s on the beach. We could explore the moonlight at our leisure. There is privacy from our neighbors. You could wear nothing but moonbeams for me night after night.”

“Someone would have to rescue us,” she giggled. “A couple weeks of this and we’d be nothing but wrung out, sore messes!”

“I will have the housekeeper make travel arrangements after we finish our trip to Nebraska,” Eric sighed and then stretched, reminding Sookie of a large, lazy lion. “That would please you?” he asked.

“I’d love that, Mr. Northman,” she confirmed. She knew she was playing with fire, but she took him in her hand again.

“This talk of human weddings seems to make you hungry,” Eric purred. “What else is there about this ritual that you would wish?”

“Yeah, I know a setup when I hear one!” Sookie chided, but she didn’t release him. Instead she asked another question that flitted through her head from time to time. “Eric? Are you sorry I wasn’t a virgin?”

She could feel his amusement, “Why do you ask such a foolish question?” he snorted.

“Well, I don’t know,” Sookie giggled. “I kind of thought that you come from a long time ago, and those romance novels I read make it sound like a big deal, so I sort of figured…”

“Do you remember your first time?” Eric chuckled.

“Sure,” Sookie felt kind of uncomfortable. Her first time had been with Bill and she felt odd thinking about that while lying naked with large, possessive, jealous Eric, but he asked so she was going with it.

“Was it wonderful? Did you have the kind of experience we just shared?”

Sookie felt herself flush, “Well, no.”

“That is everyone’s first. We remember it. I remember mine. I was done before I began. I was thrilled that it was over and that I was now a man. I was happy that I functioned. But it was not sublime, and for women there is sometimes some pain in the process. Of course I wish I had been the one to initiate you. It is the possessive vampire in me, but you would have remembered the awkwardness.” Eric arched slightly, making his cock move within her hand, “You are adventurous, Miss Stackhouse. Perhaps you would have wondered what else you might be missing, for I would never have shared you. No, it doesn’t bother me that I was not your first. I would rather be your last,” and with those words he closed his hand around hers, applying more pressure to his awakening cock.

“Jesus, Eric, you have a two second recovery time,” Sookie laughed.

“Good thing since you are insatiable,” he groaned, arching into her again.

Sookie nudged him and shook his hand off hers. He groaned again, but allowed her grip to loosen. “Will we always live in New Orleans?” she asked.

“It is the logical place for a King,” he shrugged. “It has many features that recommend it. The people of the city are accepting of Supernaturals. That makes it a place that attracts those who are happy to be vassals. The strength of a kingdom is in the number of vampires it attracts and the talents and skills they bring with them. We are attracting talented vampires who possess special gifts. Our strength grows. Besides, the culture and heritage are appealing. There are banks and businesses, and the airport is convenient.” Eric was sounding like a tour guide and Sookie told him as much.

She could feel his exasperation so she told him, “It’s just that it’s a city, Eric. I can’t hardly see the stars at night and I have to go looking for green places. And then there’s all the people. I’m good at keeping my shields in place, but with so many thoughts in one place, it’s like I always have that little pressure in the back of my head. Well, except when I hold onto you. Then it’s like a cool breeze runs through me and I feel one hundred percent better.”

Eric’s hand moved hers back to his cock, “Then you should always hold onto me,” he purred. When she snorted, but left her hand in place, he said, “It would be difficult to justify our moving our official residence to another place,” Eric’s voice was apologetic, but there was a note of finality to it. Sookie knew he was right, but she wished it was different.

“I suppose,” She turned her head and focused on a dark shape that sat on the ground in the shadow cast by the far pillar. “What is that?” she asked. She pulled the blanket to wrap around her, leaving Eric bare to the night air. She walked closer to make out the shape of a child sitting cross legged. It appeared to be reading a book. “Whose monument is this?” she asked.

Eric shrugged and stood up. He pulled the second blanket from the stone and read, “James Whitcomb Riley.” He looked at Sookie expectantly, but the name wasn’t ringing any bells. He looked back at the stone, “It says he was a children’s poet. He wrote a poem about an orphan named Annie…”

“Little Orphan Annie?” Sookie asked. “Eric! I know who this was! My Gran used to read Jason and me that poem. He wrote another too, The Raggedy Man. That one was my favorite. Gran would do the voices. Oh!” and she turned around to look again at the pillars. “There were verses that talked about Elves and fairy tales and I would pretend it was all about me. I can’t believe we ended up here of all places,” and Sookie walked back to her Eric, running her hands over his perfect butt cheeks, and then wrapping her arms around his waist. As she leaned against his back she said, “I can see us reading that story to our own children someday.” Eric became very still, and Sookie could feel he moved far away even though her cheek lay against him. “What just happened, Eric?” Sookie stepped back from the vampire and walked around him until she could look up in his face. “Eric?”

“You sound so sure,” he said, his voice too steady.

“Sure about what?” she asked, but she already knew the answer.

“Sure that we could, that we should make a… child,” and he looked up then and over her head.

Sookie thought about it. The last time they talked about this he hadn’t sounded reluctant, but then again, if she was being perfectly honest with herself, he hadn’t sounded completely on board either. “Are you having second thoughts?” she asked. “Or have you been against this all along?” Sookie wrapped her arms around him again, not allowing him to shut her out. She used the power their blood exchange had given to their bond to send him her concern and anxiety, and she continued to bombard him until he sighed and looked back at her.

“You can stop,” he told her. “I can see how much this means to you. I will not change my mind. In fact, I do not believe your Grandfather would allow me that option.”

Sookie swallowed and looked away. She could feel her heart falling, “You don’t want children with me? You’re only saying you will because you’re feeling pressured into doing it?” Sookie swallowed again and tried to slip a rein back on her feelings. “Wow!” she said. “Guess I got that all wrong,” and she let her arms fall from him, breathing deeply to try to find her balance. She felt foolish and hurt in ways that were unexpected. She bit her lip and walked over to retrieve her clothing.

“Sookie,” she could feel his concern.

“I’m fine,” she said quietly, “really. I’m just surprised is all,” and she spotted her underwear and headed to get that too. She half expected him to rush over to her and force her to listen to him, but instead he sat down heavily on the pedestal and looked out across the landscape. It was so out of character for her Viking that she stopped and stared.

“What If this child that is made of us is not immortal, Sookie? What then? This thing we would make could be the same as your brother, with no spark, nothing to interest your Fae relatives.” Sookie stilled. She hadn’t really thought about the possibility. Truth be told, she just assumed that any child the two of them made would have some kind of magic. “Would you allow it to be turned into a vampire?” he asked. Sookie felt her visceral rejection of that idea, a knot forming in her throat, and Eric looked up at her, knowing. “No, you would not wish that. Neither would I. So we would be condemned to lose it to age and infirmity.” When he felt the realization of what he was saying start to dawn, he continued, “And if you did consent to allowing that child immortality, who would be its Maker? I would not, could not and remain in your life. You would never be able to settle the conflict in your heart. So who? Who could we trust, because whoever became its Maker would have total dominion over it. Or would it be a target for every being that wished to punish us? A pawn in some terrible game?”

It was then that Sookie’s eyes narrowed. It seemed strange to her that the source of the strength she now felt was the person who sat before her, listing all the things that could go wrong. “Is that what we’re doing? Playing ‘what if’? Well, I have a few for you, Eric! What if we never met? What if Sam hadn’t been a wife beater? What if Felipe decided to fuck Freyda instead of killing her? Eric, there is a universe of things that could happen, but if there’s one thing you’ve taught me it’s big risk, big reward. So I have one for you! What if we have a child who is wonderful and happy and healthy? What if that child is the best of both of us and makes every day more wonderful because it’s here? When have you ever lived half a life, Eric, hiding from what could be when taking a risk could give you everything? When have you ever allowed your fear to guide you?”

“The day I almost lost you to Neave and Lochlan,” he said immediately. “I chose against everything I knew that I should do. I jeopardized my life and the life of my vassals because I feared for your life, because I knew that if your life was over, my own was too.”

Sookie closed the distance between herself and Eric in a few steps, and then waited until he opened his arms to her. When she wrapped her own arms around his shoulders and held his head against her breasts, she said, “What if all those bad things that happened, you losing your family and falling to Appius, and me being tortured by the fairies and stumbling into that nightmare of a marriage, what if all those things weren’t punishments? What if they were the steps we needed to take so we could end up here, holding onto each other and about to get married? What if this is fate, and by accepting what happens we get to have our happily ever after?” She could feel him smiling. “I believe it, Eric,” she stroked his hair. “I believe that we were meant to be together. I don’t think that all those trials and troubles were for nothing.” She stroked his hair and she was sure she could feel the grim amusement he felt, “Doesn’t mean I think we’ll ever get some kind of fairy tale. I don’t think we’ll ever have a perfect or easy life. If we did get all those things I think we’d die of boredom!”

“Yes, that is true,” he chuckled, “we will never be boring!”

“We’ve come a long way down our road,” she sighed, “and we are being presented with a chance to make a family. I think it’s fate. If it doesn’t happen for us, that’ll be okay because at least we tried. We won’t be left wondering what our lives would have been. But if we can do this? I can’t explain it, but I know it’s important and it won’t matter if it’s all human or if it’s some magic in it. It will be ours.” She knew her emotions were all over the place and she was not explaining herself well. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that being together is what really matters for me, but if we could have a family too? That would be the frosting on my cake.”

“Frosting?” Eric’s eyes crinkled.

“Frosting!” Sookie declared. “It makes what you have just a little bit better.”

“You are so sure I would make a good father?” and she felt just a brush of anxiety.

“Yes, I am,” she told him, “The same way I’m sure you’ll be the best husband. Jason told me that before JC was born he was sure he would be a terrible father. He figured he’d drop the baby and the only skills he’d have to teach were whoring and drinking, but he’s a wonderful father to his boys.” Sookie stepped back, and then nudged the Viking enough that he sat back and she climbed into his lap. “I love you, Eric Northman, and you forget! I’ve seen you with children. They adore you. I figure I’ll have to be the one that hands out all the punishments because you’re nothing but a big softie when it comes to kids,” and she turned her face to kiss him. The kiss started as a promise, but it heated, and then it flamed.

Down the hill the Weres’ heads turned as the sounds drifted on the light wind from the hilltop. “Damn,” James said. “I should have set the bet for each time, and not just them having sex in public.”

Charles smirked and looked around at the gravestones, “Well,” he drawled, “I don’t know. Is this really public? I mean there really aren’t any people around… not living ones anyway.”

There was an especially loud moan that carried in the cool air and James shook his head, “How many hours until dawn?”

Charles glanced at his watch, “Enough,” he replied. “I’ll get the cards.”


	9. Chapter 9 - The Way You Change My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. I hope my version of pledging meets with your approval. Thanks to Breathesgirl and to Ms Buffy. Your time and willingness to help my momentum is much appreciated! 
> 
> And thank you to the incomparable Sephrenia. I love my banner!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Good thing you took my advice and got extra sleep.” Twy was standing behind Sookie, examining her as closely as a gold digger scrutinizing suspect gems. “Extra bags under your eyes just can’t be covered! I don’t care how much makeup you use!” She looped her finger under Sookie’s chin and angled the telepath’s face so she could see the texture of her cheek. “Although, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you had some kind of dermal abrasion or special spa treatment. Your skin is actually glowing.” She released Sookie’s chin and stalked away to terrorize another part of the room.

When Sookie looked in the mirror she saw Devrah giving her a knowing look. Sookie shrugged. It wasn’t up to her to tell Twy about the restorative qualities of vampire blood although she did find herself looking more closely. It had been the word ‘glowing’ that caught her attention. In her past with Bill she had taken so much of his blood that she found herself close to turning a time or two. While she and Eric were usually careful, they had been reckless last night. Their time in the cemetery was foolish, wonderful, and just thinking about it made Sookie’s lady parts twitch. Of course, she told herself, if she hadn’t sipped as much as she did, tired eyes would be the least of her worries. They raced the sun to return to the hotel. No sooner had they stripped the clothing from each other than Eric was stumbling and drowsy, the trigger of sunrise catching him. He barely made it to the bed in time. He whispered, “Tonight,” and he was gone, lost in slumber. He would call it his day death, but Sookie couldn’t bring herself to think of it that way.

Two women armed with makeup brushes scuttled her way, their expressions carrying the mark of Twy. For over an hour Sookie was pummeled, lotioned, and stretched under Twy’s commanding eye. While the telepath might not look exhausted, inside she was yawning plenty, too tired to offer much fight. Fortunately, Devrah had decided to check in on her. The housekeeper took one long look at the browbeating that was going on and planted herself between Sookie and pretty much everything the thin stick of a woman threw their way. Twy tried bullying, coddling, and even sweet talking. Nothing moved the housekeeper. From that point forward, each treatment had to be approved by Devrah before anyone laid a hand on ‘the Princess.’ Twy even sent Sonder to try and talk sense into them, but the girl hadn’t made much effort. Truth be told, Sookie was pretty sure the assistant sided with Devrah and after a short time, Twy dismissed her in disgust.

Sookie knew she owed her housekeeper. With one roll of her eyes, Devrah changed the plans for the elaborate and painfully complicated design Twy approved for the telepath’s hair. Instead of braids and combs, she wore something upswept but simply elegant. It required fewer pins and less time exposed to hot irons and hairspray. Sookie trusted Devrah to make sure her makeup wouldn’t look like a circus clown. Sookie wanted to look like her own best self.

As the women worked on her eyes, Sookie felt the fluttering and then the warmth that meant Eric had risen. “Good morning, Sweetie,” she murmured, then realized with a start that she’d spoken the words out loud. Sookie glanced in the mirror, meeting Devrah’s gaze. “Eric,” she explained. “He’s up.”

The housekeeper smiled broadly and as Sookie looked at her own reflection, it hit her. She was getting married! It wasn’t some odd request that she didn’t understand like the last pledging. She was doing this with eyes wide open and her smile grew so wide it stretched the corners of her mouth and made her cheeks hurt. ‘Sure ain’t like the last time,’ the thought just sprang into her head and then her smile faltered. It wasn’t her pledging at Fangtasia that she was picturing. It was her marriage to Sam Merlotte.

She remembered being in her Gran’s room at the house on Hummingbird Road. She was sitting on the little seat in front of the vanity mirror. Michele, Jason’s wife, had been pinning the short veil into her hair and Bernie, Sam’s mother, had stepped outside for a cigarette. Sookie remembered how her hands couldn’t stay still. She caught herself clutching the skirt of her dress, wrinkling it, and tried to force her hands to sit flat on her thighs. She had taken a deep breath, focusing on the woman in the mirror, but her nervousness caught her again and again. She wondered if everyone could see what a hot mess she was.

Sookie recalled with perfect clarity Michele’s words that day. Her sister-in-law was standing behind her like Devrah was now and she asked, “Sookie, are you sure about this? You just don’t look like a blushing bride.”

Sookie remembered how she pushed her doubts aside, telling Michele that it was just nerves. She told her sister-in-law what a fine man Sam was and how lucky she was that he wanted to marry her, all things considered.

Then there had been that moment when she and Jason stood in the church entryway waiting for the signal. She remembered how she looked at the door that opened into the church and how all she really wanted to do was turn around and run away. Jason held her hand so tight that morning, Sookie thought her fingers must have turned blue.

Today was not like that day. Sookie was happy from the second her eyes opened. She had trouble eating, but not because of a sinking feeling in her stomach. She couldn’t eat because she was so happy she worried she would burst with it. Every beam of light seemed special. Sounds were more musical today. She laughed spontaneously for no other reason than she was truly joyful.

Now, feeling Eric, she found her joy compounded. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel just him. She could tell he was searching for her. She knew when he found her note. She could feel his relief and resignation. Each feeling, each sensation drifted through her, a symphony as eloquent as any musical composition. ‘How did you ever not love this?’ she wondered. But she knew the answer. She had fought these feelings. She had convinced herself that the way Eric Northman unsettled her was a bad thing, that it eroded her control of herself and her life.

Sookie looked back at the woman who looked at her from the mirror. Her face was not so different but there was something in her eyes that changed everything. ‘In the end, all I needed to do was give him everything to win everything,’ she thought, and she had not one minute’s doubt. The woman looking at her was a winner.

Pam walked in just as Sookie’s makeup was finished. The blond, pale vampire was wearing an elegant gown that seemed to cascade in wave upon wave. It was deeper in color than blush but cooler than carnation and it complimented Pam’s skin tone perfectly. Sookie caught her eye and held up her hand, turning it so the pink tennis bracelet caught the light, “Well hey!” the telepath greeted the vampire.

“Well, hey yourself,” Pam smiled, dropping fang. “You look almost good enough to be pledged.”

Sookie couldn’t keep the goofy grin from breaking out again. She figured she’d get serious once she was standing under all those lights in the ballroom, but for now, she was one big mush ball. “You’re not going to give me any last minute advice are you?” Sookie was referring to the time she had pledged to Eric without really understanding what it meant. Pam had cautioned her to handle the velvet pouch that held the ceremonial knife with care. “You going to remind me not to fling things or accidentally stab the Pythoness?” and then Sookie snorted. It was so unexpected that she did it again. Devrah laughed out loud and Pam smiled. From across the room Twy turned, the phone plastered to her ear, and shot the telepath a look that dripped venom. Sookie snorted so loud that she had to grab a tissue.

“You are just giddy, Baby Girl,” Devrah smiled.

“I’m getting married… or pledged… or whatever the hell this is,” Sookie giggled, “and when it’s over I get to keep Eric Northman for two hundred years! Damn! From where I’m sitting, I’m the luckiest girl in the whole world!”

“Let’s give it a hundred years and see if you’re still feeling that way,” Pam shook her head. “I’ve seen how he picks up after himself. And there is that thing he does when he thinks…”

“Oh!” Sookie giggled, “You mean the low level rumble?” and she did a reasonable imitation.

Pam laughed, “Yeah, that’s the one. Sounds like he’s grinding rocks.”

“Well, that’s pretty easy to take,” Sookie smiled, “Most fellas have worse habits. He doesn’t crack his knuckles or fart.”

“That’s true,” Devrah laughed, “I never seen him pick his teeth or any other part of his body.”

“He doesn’t burp and you don’t have to remind him to shower. He never smells bad!” Sookie turned so she could face Pam who was sitting on a nearby chair.

“It’s true,” Pam shrugged, a smile playing across her features, “for a vampire he is pretty conservative. He doesn’t insist on dragging those he’s torturing to the dinner table. No showing off his trophies,” Pam continued. “But he does have an unfortunate tendency to gloat when he gets the best of someone.”

“True,” Sookie grinned, “But he has that amazing ass! A girl can forgive a lot of gloating for an ass like that!”

“Well,” Pam drawled, “Promise me you won’t allow yourself to get too ass-struck. My Maker needs to be taken down a peg or two on a regular basis and I wouldn’t mind lending a helping hand from time to time. It’s not that I’m mean,” and she examined her fingernail polish, “it’s for his own good.”

Sookie shook her head, “And how do you figure?”

“Well,” Pam told her as if it were the most reasonable thing, “his ego can inflate his head until it’s just too big to fit through doors. If someone doesn’t stick a pin in him from time to time I think he’d be in actual pain. Think how upset he’d be if he couldn’t fit in that pretty car you got him? I’m just performing a civic duty. I think you’d call it a good Christian act.”

“Sounds like the kind of Christian act that could get parts of you cut off,” Devrah said dryly. “I heard you were the one that circulated the picture of the King in that apron. How did you do that anyway? You get someone to photoshop his head on that body?”

Sookie laughed, “Oh my God, Pam! You shared that?” When Devrah looked up in surprise, Sookie nodded, “When we were together in Jackson, Eric decided he would learn how to cook. I asked him to wear an apron so he wouldn’t ruin his clothes,” and Sookie found herself blushing hot and fast. It hadn’t been clothes that had prompted the suggestion. Eric was naked and trying to fry eggs. Sookie told him he’d burn his Gracious Plenty and he laughed at her, but took her advice. Sookie turned back to Pam, “I thought that picture was private.”

“Oh don’t be silly!” Pam waved her hand, “Something that good deserved to be shared with the world. You’ve seen the magazines! The public wants to know ‘Who is Eric Northman’! I figured at least the monarchs deserved to see the real man, the private man.” Pam punctuated the last catch phrases with air quotes but she dropped her hands as Twy marched back.

“We should have some photographs taken now,” the publicist turned event planner bossed. “I know it’s not traditional for a pledging, but I think having a few shots with the three of you together might be a nice remembrance.” She looked at Pam and her face softened, “Eric-in-an- apron was a classic shot. I have a copy on my desktop.” Pam smiled in return and Sookie had the impression that the on again/off again relationship between Pam and Twy was currently in the on position.

Everyone agreed and the photographs were staged around the mirror. Sookie’s suspicions about the state of Pam’s relationship were confirmed when Pam had a couple shots taken of herself with Twy, just the two of them together.

There were champagne toasts that included Royalty for Pam and then the bag holding the dress was unzipped. Sookie found she was just as awestruck by the fairy princess gown. The dress seemed almost alive, shimmering in the light and Sookie swore she saw colors appearing and disappearing on the skirt as it was removed from the bag. “Leave it to the Fae,” Pam breathed. “I wouldn’t mind having one of these!” She turned to Sookie, “Now that we’re going to be related, you don’t suppose they’d be willing to make me clothing?”

Devrah smirked, “You don’t think you’re a little past playing Fairy Princess?”

Pam flashed the housekeeper a toothy smile, “No girl is ever too old to play Fairy Princess!”

Devrah picked up the dress, moving her fingers to best help in sliding the fabric home without disturbing Sookie’s hair or streaking makeup. “I know what you’re saying,” she sighed. “It’s like a dream against my fingers.”

Pam stroked the silk, “There is magic sewn into it. I can feel it,” she sighed. The underdress had tight sleeves that needed to be worked carefully up Sookie’s arms. For a minute Sookie panicked, thinking the dress wouldn’t fit, but then the sleeves seemed to breathe out, getting loose, then breathe in so that they now hugged her but didn’t bind. Once everything was straight, the overdress was lowered. It whispered against the silk of the undergarment, flowing in soft folds and puddling around and behind the telepath.

When she turned to look at herself, Sookie felt her breath catch. The creature who stared back at her was gold and silver. She was beautiful and Sookie found herself looking hard to make sure that she could still see Sookie under the sheen. She wasn’t the only one feeling glamoured. As she glanced around her she caught Devrah’s admiring nod and Pam’s Cheshire Cat grin. It was in the open-mouthed admiration she saw on the beauticians and spa workers faces as they packed up to leave. It was in the tight, satisfied look Twy gave her. Sookie was transformed into the Fairy Princess that she was and even she had to admit it was something special.

After a moment Pam walked forward, the jewel cases in her hand. “I believe you are expected to wear these.” Sookie walked back to the mirrored table and sat down. The crown was first. Pam lifted it and the jewel winked and pulsed in the light. Devrah used combs that were on the table to secure it in place. The necklace was next. The large central stone nestled in its arms of platinum burning with a kaleidoscope of colors. “It’s not traditional,” Pam said quietly. “According to custom, you should be wearing your pledging gift. There may be some who won’t understand why you wouldn’t honor Eric by displaying the necklace he gave you.”

“Mr. Cataliades was real specific. He told me I had to be wearing this when I walked out,” and Sookie shrugged and then shivered.

“What is it?” Devrah asked, “You getting cold feet?”

Sookie looked up, her eyes showing how shocked she was by the suggestion, “Cold feet? My feet couldn’t be warmer! I just wish it was over.” She swallowed and looked at Pam, “Mr. Cataliades told me there was something else that would happen tonight. Something involving Finn and a demand my Grandfather made. He wouldn’t tell me what it was and it has me a little nervous is all.”

“Does Eric know?” Pam’s asked levelly.

Sookie nodded, “I told him. He said not to worry, that he has a pretty good idea it’s a kind of blood oath.” Sookie nodded again as if reassuring herself, and she guessed she was, “He told me Niall has an appreciation for the old ways. He said they understood each other and that I should relax,” and then the telepath laughed, “like that makes it any easier!”

Pam did look more relaxed, “If it’s what I think it is, Eric’s right and there’s nothing to worry about. Although,” and her mouth drew together, “these kinds of promises usually happen between the parties involved. It would have to be a pretty gutsy fairy to appear in a room full of vampires!” and Pam laughed. It was what Sookie needed to break the tension.

“I’m happy you’re my sister,” Sookie told the vampire, and in that moment she knew that she really did feel that way about Pam in all the ways that mattered.

XXxxxxxxx

Eric lifted the heavy velvet cape. It was a dark purple, so dark it almost looked black. The lining was white and there were bands of gold and green along the lower border, but not where people would notice. This was his ceremonial robe and the colors proclaimed his states. The day he became King the robe had been commissioned. A vampire King who sat as a judge at an Assizes Court or on a Tribunal would be expected to wear his robe. If he was holding formal Court in his own kingdom or traveling to the Court of a fellow monarch, the robe would be worn as well. There was one other formal occasion that required a monarch wear his or her robe, and tonight was that occasion. Eric Northman would be pledged in a ceremony reserved for monarchs.

Had circumstances been different, and Sookie Stackhouse not been accorded the status of Queen by the Ancient Pythoness, the pledging would have been conducted in a smaller meeting room. He could have worn his robe, but he would have been criticized for doing so. Robes were a mark of respect reserved for those who were deserving. A consort would not have ranked it. His Sookie did.

But nothing surrounding his telepath ever seemed to be uncomplicated, and yet another example was in his room now. Finn and Mr. Cataliades had arrived. When Sookie told Eric of her walk-through with the attorney, Eric knew Niall had something ancient in mind. What he did not anticipate were the measures the Prince was willing to take. 

“You are sure that this Fae will be able to contain its scent?” Eric was determined that his ceremony not turn into a bloodbath.

Finn nodded, “The one sent is able to mask. There will be no problems.” The Nebraska King was dressed already. The pledging was the only order of business at tonight’s Summit and it was scheduled to start within hours. Eric was certain he understood the basics of what would transpire. Blood oaths were an ancient and binding promise, something warriors understood and honored.

What Eric hadn’t anticipated was that rather than use his own blood to seal the oath, Finn would open a portal allowing a member of the Fae Court to appear on the dais and complete the ritual. Mr. Cataliades assured the Viking that the unusual twist was cleared with the Ancient Pythoness. “It amused her,” the demon said lightly, “she laughed like a girl.” Eric noticed the attorney was not looking humored or pleased.

“Is there something about this you aren’t telling me?” Eric asked. He bared fang so the attorney realized if there were unpleasant surprises tonight there would be equally unpleasant consequences later.

The attorney smiled tightly and shook his head, “No, it’s just that requiring a Fae to appear here, even for this important a purpose, is asking quite a lot.” Mr. Cataliades sighed, “I’m sure that the reason the Prince asked this of his representative is because of the importance of the gesture.”

Thalia asked the question that everyone was thinking, “Who is he sending?” Thalia and Karin were both there to help Eric prepare. Thalia would stand behind him during the ceremony. Karin would stand with Pam near the contract, their presence signifying their acceptance and support of the arrangement. In some royal marriages the progeny were expected to sign their own contracts pledging support. There were even legends of progeny being expected to exchange blood with the respective spouse to ensure their loyalty to the marriage, but that wouldn’t happen tonight. Eric’s children would sign as witnesses and that would satisfy all parties.

“It would be Dermot,” Karin filled in the blank. “Niall accepted his child back, but he has never loved him.”

“You are correct,” Mr. Cataliades nodded slightly in Karin’s direction. “Dermot is his heir and currently sits on the throne. Niall is willing to risk him to make clear that Miss Stackhouse is his preferred choice.”

Finn rolled his eyes, “You’re in for it now, boyo!” he grinned at Eric. “The old fairy will be fair up your ass and your mate’s, as well! I could see him showing up in your bedroom and offering pointers.” Karin unexpectedly laughed and Eric sent her a quick shot of displeasure.

“Don’t be short with her,” Thalia correctly interpreted, “You had to have your breather, and I will admit, you are better with her. But this is the baggage that comes with the package. You will need to grow a thicker skin. There will be many vampires who will not see your alliance with the Fae as strength.”

Mr. Cataliades could see that although the King’s face was relaxed there was something in his eyes. When Eric spoke, Mr. Cataliades realized that his tenuous relationship with Eric Northman might be beyond salvage. “I want Sookie told that her uncle is coming. It won’t serve anyone’s interest to have her behave in a foolish fashion in front of the kingdoms.” The Viking’s eyes narrowed more, “You might have told her this. Surely it can’t serve anyone to have her win her position only to lose it again because she is surprised into acting too human.”

Mr. Cataliades quickly answered, “I did intend to tell her myself before the ceremony. Even I was not told it would be Dermot until tonight. The Prince was most cagey about it. All I knew was it was his intent that Fae blood be used to seal the oath.”

Thalia’s fangs dropped, “And we are certain that the Fae will be able to mask himself? Fresh Fae blood will be a siren song.” She looked sharply at Eric, “Even you might be unable to restrain yourself. It could go from blood bond to blood feud in a moment,” and she sharpened her gaze at the Nebraska King.

Finn held up his hands and used laughter to defuse the situation, “I swear to you they have become skilled at masking themselves! If they didn’t we couldn’t live as we do. I’ll grant you they have their territory and we avoid it by the terms of their lease, but they travel among us with some fair frequency and we’ve not had an accident yet.”

“But their blood?” Thalia asked.

“We hunt together,” Finn told her, “like in the old days. There are Weres who hunt with us too. Accidents happen. Bones are broken. Blood is spilt. Those Fae who haven’t mastered the skill are banned from it. They learn because if there’s one thing those creatures are keen to do, it’s riding down the deer and antelope that range on the land. Fair fierce hunters they are. Aye, and if there’s an occasional human who finds themselves running before them? Well, who am I to look too close at the doings of others?” Eric knew there were some among the Fae who preferred the taste of human flesh to all else. Usually those ones kept to the other side of the portal, but Finn’s remark made Eric wonder what exactly Niall was doing in Nebraska. The Viking viewed the trip he and Sookie would make to Finn’s kingdom with a mixture of annoyance and frustration. Now he added curiosity to the churn of emotions he experienced when he thought about his upcoming visit.

Eric started to draw the robe on and Karin rushed behind him to hold the weight of it as he slid his arms home. As his daughter lifted the garment to sit correctly across his shoulders, Finn continued, “We will follow the old form. The Prince thought you’d appreciate it. I will open the portal and Dermot will emerge. I will offer the token,” and Finn drew from his pocket a piece of amber that almost covered his palm.

Eric’s eyes fastened to the dome of gold that lay in Nebraska’s hand and he couldn’t help the smirk that accompanied the lift of his eyebrow . “The Prince wishes the bond to be performed on amber?” he asked. From behind him he heard the dry, hacking noise that was Thalia laughing. 

Karin frowned, “Amber was used for healing in my day. What am I missing?”

“Amber was used by the women of the North as a talisman to promote pregnancy,” Thalia explained. She turned back to Eric, “I will be watching regardless, North Man. If this is some trick, I will be ready,” and she glanced at Finn, “to punish all those who would betray us.”

Finn laughed aloud then, “It is always a pleasure to be in the presence of the famous Thalia,” he chortled and bowed, “You live up to every part of your reputation!”

Eric’s eyes remained on the amber and he felt trapped by it. For a brief moment he could feel his freedom being stripped from him as surely as if Freyda had returned with Felipe at her back and his Maker’s contract grasped firmly in her bony fingers.

But then, he closed his eyes and opened their bond. He could feel her, somewhere in the hotel, and his lips lifted back in a smile. She had promised. She could honor this ceremony and there would be no more outbursts or denials. Sookie Stackhouse would freely give herself to him and she would acknowledge herself as his wife for the next two hundred years. In that moment, Eric knew all the rest of this noise meant nothing. “Mine!” the word sprang to his lips.

“You may find that the having is not as sweet as the wanting,” Thalia observed dryly and Eric opened his eyes to find himself alone in the room with only Thalia beside him. “It’s time,” she said.

XXxxxxxxxxxx

Bill Compton sat at the bar, slowly twirling the stem of the martini glass back and forth between the palms of his hands. He watched the Royalty blood shift first to one side of the glass and then the other, the entire surface moving as if it was one solid whole. That was the beauty of Royalty, so little separation. He was sitting close, so close he had to allow his knees to fall slightly apart. He was wearing a new pair of Dockers and he wore a precisely starched and pressed white shirt. He rolled the sleeves up just one turn past the cuff and he unbuttoned just the top button. He was the only one here. Everyone else was moving toward the main ballroom to witness the pledging.

There would be a fancy ball afterwards, compliments of Bartlett Crowe, Clan Chief of Amun and his spouse, Russell Edgington of Mississippi. There were representatives from Narayana and Zeus Clans. Moshup would not attend. Nabila sent her regrets, but no one thought that unusual. The Carolina Queen was public about her proposal to join with Eric in a royal marriage and was willing to go so far as to offer Sookie open recognition as a partner in the arrangement. Had Nabila attended, it would have caused unnecessary speculation. Better to think the Queen felt slighted than worry that her presence signified some public retribution.

‘No one worries about my retribution,’ Bill though morosely. ‘No one thinks about what this means to me. How hurtful this is,’ and he lifted the glass and sipped. He couldn’t bring himself to stand among the others and watch his sweetheart as she pasted that painful smile on her face and tried to do her best. He couldn’t stand by and watch how vampires, a race he was now a part of, used her and condemned her to two hundred years of servitude! When he heard that the term had been doubled from its customary length he was torn between anguish and such sharp and bright hatred for Eric Northman that if he had had something sharp at hand the person telling him would have been finally dead.

This hatred of vampires had always been with him on some level. He had loved Caroline, his wife. He had loved his children. He had loved his life, living in their beautiful home in the Louisiana high country, not really a plantation but no sharecropper shack either. He had leisure time to read and learn. His wife played piano and was widely acknowledged as an accomplished hostess. He had left for the war because all men did and he had promised her he would return to her. It was vampires that turned him into a liar. Lorena seduced him away from his wife and then stole him away from his life. His Maker whom he loved and hated showed him he could never return without endangering all he valued. He would never again hold his Caroline without wishing more; her blood, her body. Lorena made him desire sex in all its variety, baring within him a desire to bend others to his will, sometimes damaging them along the way. Bill learned how to satisfy these baser needs, sometimes with prostitutes and sometimes with those not so willing.

Sookie could be his perfect mate. He had sensed it the first time he encountered her. The telepath was an assignment from the Queen in the days when he was still the Royal procurer. He remembered how she looked that night in Merlotte’s, her breasts straining against the tight t-shirt and her rounded ass filling out those short shorts. Of course, he’d seen her before. It was his job to determine the right approach and that required hours spent watching her from the woods surrounding her house, or following her as she drove to and from work, or chauffeuring her aged grandmother.

Bill smiled, remembering the first time he smelled her and realized that Sookie was still a virgin. He got so hard his cock ached. Had he not been under orders, he might have taken her then. Of course, that would have ruined things and he thanked the now dead Queen for restraining him from following the instincts Lorena has so assiduously drilled into him.

As he spent time with the telepath, he came to appreciate that there was a daring side to Sookie Stackhouse. In spite of her demure upbringing, she welcomed his darker appetites. That time he had gone to ground in the cemetery, hiding from those who killed Malcolm and his nest mates. Bill had emerged hungry and shaking with blood lust. He took her hard that night, and he could feel he hurt her, but she still held him. He carefully orchestrated their relationship, first demanding things of her, then dismissing her until she begged for his attention. She rose to each challenge, unconsciously and naturally performing as he wished. He knew then that she had all the makings of his perfect submissive.

There were other opportunities. He pushed her and each time she wept, but each time she forgave him, inviting him back into her arms. The time in the trunk of the car had been different, but by then Eric Northman had been there to cloud her mind and confuse her. The Viking took her away before Bill had a chance to explain and show her how her willingness would be rewarded. He may not have been able to feel her as strongly as he had before, but he didn’t doubt of her devotion. She came to find him. She killed Lorena for him. She was his.

Of course, Eric told her that he was watching out for her, that he cared about her, but Bill knew it was really about having her. Bill was a vampire. He knew how vampires worked. It was never about affection or love. Once you became a vampire that was no longer a part of you. The virus or contagion or whatever this was, it burned the ability to feel those emotions from you. It replaced all the kinder and gentler things with needs; the need to possess, the need to feed, the need to own, the need to inflict pain and then reward the tears that followed. It took a special person to be happy being possessed that way. Bill knew that Sookie Stackhouse was that person.

Any lingering doubts he had about her appetites were ended when he watched her marry Sam Merlotte. Bill knew the depth of Sam’s rage. Sam never hid it. Every relationship Sam had from the Maenad to Jannalyn had included an aspect of domination. Sookie knew him well and she stayed with him, even when Bill could smell the damage that had been inflicted on her. It made him by turns jealous and despairing, but he would not interfere. He was sure it was only a matter of time before the shifter left her. The way Sam bad-mouthed her around town made it inevitable. But then it hadn’t happened. Years passed and she stayed. When he saw her willingly wasting away, Bill had a moment of clarity when he realized that she would not be his. She would not be able to see past her hatred of vampires to the man that could give her more than Sam ever could.

Bill moved to Jackson. The Kings were happy to let him mourn his life on their plantation. If he dallied on the rough side of things they either didn’t know or didn’t care. He spent his nights writing. He wrote their story, his and Sookie’s, the way it should have been. He wrote about the passion they felt for each other and the ways they were able to fulfill their mutual needs. The Kings were intrigued, and they seemed to like him. He liked them too, even though they were vampires. They recommended him to a publishing friend of theirs and the rest was history. The success of the book gave Bill hope. People liked him. Not vampires. Real, human people. They read his story and they believed that a trans-species romance was possible, that a human woman could see the man behind the fang and embrace all of him.

Then, as clear as any sign there could be, Sookie arrived in Jackson. She was weak but Bill was assured she would to recover. Bill knew then it was destiny. They were meant to be together. He made a point of visiting her. He allowed her to eat in front of him, anxious for her to recover her strength and flesh. He showed her his book, the book he dedicated to her. It was like a fairy tale come true.

Bill should have known that vampires would interfere. Sookie was in a perfect place for her training to begin. She was quiet and compliant, but instead, the Kings sent her away to Connecticut and out of his reach. Thalia was there too. She was one of Northman’s stooges, and when Sookie returned, smelling of Thalia, Bill’s nose wasn’t fooled. He could still detect the faint whiff of Northman in her.

There was something there in her eyes. It was a haunted look. She improved, but she turned from him. Bill realized then that something more important had happened in Connecticut. The discussion with the Kings changed after that too. They didn’t discourage Bill, but they weren’t as welcoming as they’d been in past. Bill realized they sided with Northman. Thinking back, Bill wasn’t surprised. They were vampires and happy with being vampires. Northman? He was the quintessential vampire. Of course they would back the Viking, even pushing to make him a King and bring him back to Louisiana. Bill hoped Sookie would be strong enough to give him a sign, but in the end, the force of Northman’s blood had overcome all her more natural instincts.

It would be a long time before Bill forgot the harsh words Sookie threw at him in the library at Jackson. He realized now that she had done it because it was what Eric required of her. Why else would she have been so cruel in front of Northman’s minions? The words she stabbed him with in front of Eric Northman were not the words she used for Bill when they were alone. It was that fact that convinced him that Sookie was a victim in this. Still, she would have to be punished once they were together again. Not forever, of course, but if he didn’t, how would she ever respect him?

Bill heard the sound of the staff striking the floor and the hush from the ballroom. He knew that meant his Sookie would be exchanging blood with Eric Northman. She would be signing the contract that would lock her up until two hundred years had passed or one of them was dead. Bill raised his glass and saluted his reflection in the mirror behind the bar, “To Valhalla,” he said out loud. It was the place dead Vikings went.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You look amazing, Sookie!” Jason’s eyes were shining and Sookie could feel herself tearing up. When she had come around the corner to see her brother, they both stopped dead in their tracks. It was a long time since Sookie had seen Jason cleaned up the way he was tonight. His blond hair was slicked straight back and the black tuxedo jacket he wore fit him like a glove. He was a handsome man and tonight he looked every bit as beautiful as she did.

Even if he didn’t know he shared her Fae heritage, she would have known, just looking at him, that he was something special.

“You’re not really all that married, are you?” Pam drawled from behind her.

Jason winked and flashed that dumb hick smile he’d perfected for beguiling folks, “Well, pretty lady, it depends how much it’s worth to ya!” and he clucked his tongue against his teeth.

“Yeah,” Pam tossed her head, “Yeah, that ruined it,” and Sookie laughed. It was infectious, this joy.

Jason took Sookie’s hands and pulled her closer before he leaned down and kissed her forehead, “I mean it, Sis. You never looked more beautiful.” Sookie leaned into him and closed her eyes for a moment. It struck her that they were standing in a grey corridor outside the service door that led into the main ballroom. It was so like a different grey corridor, one in Rhodes. Eric wore a robe then too, but it hadn’t been for pledging. How things had changed.

The door to the ballroom opened and they all looked in unison. Twy stuck her head out and nodded “Good! You’re here. We’re just waiting on the Pythoness,” and she quirked a smile, “Great name!” Something behind her caught her attention, she looked over her shoulder and she turned back to hiss, “Okay, it’s show time!”

The lights in the ballroom dimmed. Those in the seats went totally silent, their attention focused on the stage. There was a movement and then a single spotlight came to life. The Ancient Pythoness stepped into it, somehow knowing where to step and when to stop so that she stood dead center. The harsh light turned her hooked nose and sharp bones into a caricature of black and white. Her long robe resembled a Greek chiton. The low-scooped neck did nothing to hide the age of her skin. An attendant came up from behind her and wrapped her in an asymmetrical cloak of what looked like white wool. It ran under one arm and tied over the opposite shoulder. She looked exactly like what she was, a holdover from an ancient time. When the cloak was secured, the crone lifted her arms. A second spotlight came to life, lower than the one that shone on the Ancient Pythoness. This one highlighted the golden Ankh that was mounted on the wall behind her.

After a moment, she spoke, “Since our beginning, we have gathered to witness the joining of our rulers. But until now, we have chosen to remain within our own kind. Tonight signals a new age! Tonight will be a joining of kingdoms and a joining of races.” There was a low murmur from the usually silent assembly but the rumbling quieted quickly.

The Pythoness dropped her arms and the doors to either side of the ballroom opened. From the left, Eric Northman walked forward. He looked almost impossibly tall in his dark robe and the lights reflected from his blond hair. Thalia walked behind him and in her hands she held his sword, the blade pointing upward. Karin the Slaughterer, his legendary child followed, but as they walked up the stairs to the stage, the North Man’s progeny stepped aside to stand next to Mr. Cataliades. The demon attorney was positioned to the back of the stage behind a table. On the table there burned two candles. Between them and propped up so the audience could see it, lay an open book and a quill pen.

No sooner had Eric taken his position to the Pythoness’ side than Sookie Stackhouse, the Princess Brigant stepped into the ballroom. There was a light on her, but all could see that she was glowing in a way that had nothing to do with the ballroom spots. The glow that surrounded her and the golden man beside her seemed made of moonlight and magic. There was a low hiss from the assembled vampires. Most had seen this woman at either this Summit or another, but she had never appeared as she did tonight, revealed in her splendor.

On the stage the Ancient Pythoness rapped her staff against the floor, drawing the attention of the audience and rebuking them all in the same motion. The room fell silent again as the glowing woman continued making her way to the stage.

Behind her, the Nebraska King walked , a tapered blade that was clearly Fae make in his hands. Like Thalia, he carried the sword with its blade pointing toward the heavens. Pam Ravenscroft, the Viking’s other child, walked with them and then, like her sister, she continued her progress until she stood on the other side of Mr. Cataliades.

The train of the dress was tricky and Sookie kept a strong grip on Jason’s arm as they navigated the short set of stairs. She was almost shuffling to make sure she didn’t accidentally step on her hem and trip. It was taking all her concentration and it wasn’t until she was standing right next to the Ancient Pythoness that she realized they had stopped. She glanced at her brother as he unwrapped her hand from his arm, and walked away to stand next to Pam. Sookie took a deep breath and glanced across the open space in front of her. She saw the deep velvet column that she knew was Eric and she allowed her eyes to climb and then climb some more until she saw his face. He was gazing down at her, his mouth slightly open. She could see the tips of his fangs. As soon as their eyes met, he sent her a wave of such pure love she gasped. It took everything she had not to take those few steps and wrap herself into this man she loved.

As if sensing the telepath’s thoughts, the Ancient Pythoness cleared her throat. Sookie knew she had a guilty look on her face but it cleared fast. The crone’s expression could have soured milk. “Before you may speak the words that will pledge you each to the other, a blood oath is demanded.” The Pythoness turned to Eric, “Do you consent to this oath, Viking?”

“I consent,” Eric‘s said in a voice that made Sookie see not her Eric but the King. This tall man ruled and seeing him assume that mantle of authority, she found herself standing a little taller.

There was another murmur as Finn walked forward. He turned to Sookie and extended the sword. She realized she was supposed to take it across her hands and no sooner had she raised her palms than the curved blade was hers. She felt a spike of irritation. It had all been so high handed. She worried off and on for days about what her Grandfather was plotting. She wasn’t told until the walk to the ballroom, the attorney biting out the words as they fast-walked along the corridor.

Sookie hadn’t seen Dermot since he crossed into the Fae realm, forgiven at last. She knew he was working on the restoration of her house. Now, he would be showing up like some Vegas magician, shedding Fae blood in a room full of vampires, and then popping back out, presumably before he was captured and drained. It sounded like a truly stupid move on someone’s part and Sookie said as much out loud.

“It is the Prince’s order and it must be done in such a way that there is no doubt.” The attorney sounded almost apologetic and Sookie figured it had to be hard on him. Dermot was Fintan’s brother and she knew Desmond Cataliades counted Fintan as his best friend.

“Well, my Grandfather is a rat and I’ll tell him that when I see him next,” Sookie was mad all the way down to the shiny sequins on her fairy pumps and she didn’t hold back.

“I will be pleased to witness that,” the attorney said with a formal bow, and then he’d been gone.

A trace of that irritation returned as she watched Finn pull a green stone from around his neck. It was on a long chain and as he took it off the Pythoness struck her staff again. Around the room guards moved to close the doors. “None shall move,” the Pythoness said. “If you leave your seat the guards will kill you.” There was a stunned silence and then a hiss, but Sookie barely heard it. The Nebraska King held the stone flat in the palm of his hand while he passed his other hand over it. There was a shimmer in the air beside him, a shimmer Sookie recognized, and her uncle, Dermot, emerged.

It still took her by surprise, how alike he was to Jason. He was wearing some kind of silk robe and a circlet held back his golden hair. “Niece,” he greeted her.

“Hi, Uncle Dermot,” Sookie smiled in return. He glanced at Finn who tucked the stone in his pocket and reached for the sword. Sookie’s movements were sure and she transferred it, hilt first without dropping it, then turned to step into her Uncle’s embrace. He kissed her on the mouth and breathed into her and she felt wonderful. He ended the kiss and brought her closer to him, and she felt such a general sense of well-being that there had to be some physical sign. “I forgot how good it feels,” she whispered.

“You will always be happiest with your own kind,” he whispered back. His eyes looked sad even though he was smiling. He turned and bowed to the Ancient Pythoness and Sookie realized her Uncle was glowing too. “I bring you greetings on behalf of my Father, Niall. It is a glorious day that sees our races united. May the blessings of this union herald a new day between our peoples.”

The Pythoness bowed her head, “It is an historic day indeed,” she replied, her tone dry. “I echo his sentiments. May the next two hundred years signal a time of greater understanding and cooperation.”

Dermot seemed satisfied because he took a step toward Eric and there appeared in his hand the piece of amber. It was large and flat on the bottom but the top was domed and polished. “Will you hold this token, Lady?” he asked the Pythoness, “Will you stand as witness to our oath?”

“I will,” the crone agreed. A handmaiden stepped out from behind her. Sookie half expected to see Diantha, but it was someone she hadn’t seen before. The woman took the stone from Dermot and placed it on the Pythoness’ upturned palm.

Dermot turned toward the assembled vampires and he unfastened the ties that held his shirt together, baring his chest in a pulse of soft light. He nodded slightly and Finn moved, quicker than a snake. Sookie couldn’t contain her gasp as a long gash appeared on her Uncle’s chest, flowing blood. Eric stepped forward then and opened his robe to reveal his bare chest. He was not wearing his shirt or jacket so Sookie knew he had anticipated this. Likewise he nodded and Thalia moved so fast Sookie didn’t register it at all. One minute his chest shone, alabaster under the light, the next a trail of bright blood flowed like a veil.

Dermot spoke then, “Do you, Eric the Northman, swear yourself and your people to defend the House Brigant? Do you promise to stand as shield and sword for the heirs of the Sky Fae, and do you promise to honor our Princess as your Queen?”

Eric placed his hand against his chest and then raised it to show the blood upon it. He laid his hand on top of the stone the Pythoness held. “I do so swear,” he said, his voice strong and clear.

Dermot nodded, “Then I, Dermot, who rules in Fae now in the name of my Father, Niall, Prince of the Sky Fae, do swear that the blessings of our people will be yours.” The hiss from the vampires grew. It was no small thing to be gifted the luck of the Fae. Dermot continued as if he hadn’t noticed, “Our lands will be made open to you and your kingdom. Our resources will be yours to call upon and our people will help you when you have a need. But beware, Viking,” and Dermot glanced at his niece, “our good nature and our hospitality can be withdrawn if you show yourself to be unworthy. Our Princess is yours by contract and desire, but no written word can hold her if you choose to be unkind.” Eric was irritated but he bowed his head, showing his consent, and Dermot likewise placed his hand against his chest, raised it to show that is was blooded, and then placed it on the stone.

The stone flared with a burst of light and there was a gasp from the vampires in the audience. The attorney walked from his position and accepted the stone from the Pythoness with both hands and carried it back to lay it beside the book.

Dermot turned to his niece and kissed her forehead, “I am happy for you,” he said quietly. “I will see you soon in Nebraska and we will talk,” then he stepped back and was gone along with the shimmer that was the portal.

Sookie blinked but before she could catch her breath, the Pythoness was saying the words Sookie had heard before, the words that would officially pledge her to Eric and he to her.

“Sookie Stackhouse, Princess Brigant, do you agree to this covenant?” Sookie raised her head so that she could give her answer directly to Eric.

“I will,” she heard herself say and her happiness was so strong she bit her lips so she wouldn’t lose it altogether.

“Eric the Northman, King of Louisiana and Arkansas, do you agree to this covenant?”

“I will,” her Eric was not smiling with his mouth but Sookie could feel the warmth he was sending her.

The handmaiden stepped forward, a large chalice in her hand. She knelt before the Pythoness and held the cup up so that it sat just at the crone’s waist. The Pythoness turned to Sookie and there was something so frightening about how she looked that Sookie jumped back. As if anticipating it, Finn stepped forward and cleared his throat. Sookie turned and realized he was waiting for her to take the sword again. Turning back to the Pythoness, she realized the crone had done it purposefully, rightly guessing that Sookie was so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten she needed to be cut with the Fae sword and not the vampire dagger. She accepted the blade and managed to hand it to the Pythoness. She held her wrist over the cup and closed her eyes. How an old blind woman would manage this without cutting her hand off, Sookie was sure she couldn’t guess. She figured if she was going to suffer some new major injury, the least she could do was not see it coming. The slice was so fast she didn’t feel at first and then Eric’s hand was on her, lifting her wrist to his lips and it was over.

She opened her eyes to watch the Pythoness slice Eric’s wrist with the dagger and it was something to see. You would never have guessed the woman couldn’t see, her hand was so steady. Eric’s blood flowed into the chalice and Sookie blushed when he winked at her with the eye the vampires couldn’t see. When the flow stopped, the Pythoness lifted the goblet and offered it first to Sookie and then Eric. Sookie sipped, but Eric drained the rest and Sookie could see the teasing that lay just below his stiffly formal surface. ‘You might fool these folks, but you sure don’t fool me!’ she thought.

Eric’s smile widened, then he motioned to Pam. She walked forward holding out the two rings Sookie saw at the gifting party last night. He lifted the larger of the rings and held it out to the telepath, “Will you claim me as your own, Sookie? Will you mark me in a way that will be visible to all?”

Sookie smirked. It was a cheeky speech considering the circumstances. Sookie took the ring from Eric’s fingers and then placed it on the right finger on his hand. “I do,” she said, automatically using the words that were her custom.

When she looked up it was to see Eric watching her. The feelings she was receiving from him were a jumble, happy but tentative. He held the smaller ring between his fingers, “And will you accept my mark, Sookie? Will you wear this chain I would place upon you willingly?”

“I will,” she told him and she extended her hand, holding her fingers apart so he could easily slip the gold band in place. He took her fingertips in his and pulled her closer.

He lifted the ring to his lips. “Älskade,” he whispered before he positioned it on her finger and slid the ring home. Eric’s eyes remained on the band for a moment, and he ran his thumb across it before lifting his eyes back to hers. “And what does this make you, Lover?” he asked.

Sookie knew what he wanted to hear, “It makes me Mrs. Eric Northman,” she told him.

“My wife,” he said out loud and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10 - No, No They Can't Take That Away From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I hope this day, which is a holiday in the United States, finds you well. The purpose of this holiday, Thanksgiving, in this country is to commemorate all the ways in which we are fortunate in our lives. We spend time with those who are important to us and share stories of our lives. We call each other and we share a large meal that is traditionally orchestrated around a big bird. There are football games to watch, and in my case, a brisk hike out under the bare-limbed trees. I hope all of you find many blessings in the year to come.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The applause when Eric kissed his Queen was polite. Eric and Sookie walked hand in hand to the table that held the bound contract.

“Ladies first,” Eric hip-checked her as he handed her the pen. “Oh, and what name are you going to use to sign the contract?”

Sookie squinted up at him. She was starting to find her Viking’s joke less funny, “Mrs. Eric Northman?” she asked.

“Mrs. Eric Northman!” he said with more than a hint of that gloating tone Pam had been talking about less than an hour ago. He leaned over her, watching her stumble through the unfamiliar loops and twirls. He took the pen from her hand almost before she was finished and signed ‘Eric Northman’ just below her own sloppy signature.

As soon as he stood the Pythoness intoned, “This covenant is sacred for two hundred years!” and struck her staff on the ground. There was a hiss from some, probably those who hadn’t heard about the extended time period, and Eric took Sookie’s hand to lead her from the stage.

The doors to the hall were unbarred and then opened by the guards. While there wasn’t exactly a stampede for the doors, the number of those leaving as opposed to walking forward was noticeable.

Bartlett was the first to greet them as they descended the stairs. Eric gave the correct bow to his Clan Chief, pulling Sookie with him. As Bartlett inclined his head in return, Sookie glanced around them. They were surrounded by familiar faces, but there were monarchs she had met during this Summit who were absent now. Beside her Eric shifted and then tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, drawing her closer to him. “Congratulations to you both! It seems only yesterday it was our pledging,” and Bartlett turned to smile warmly at Russell Edgington, ”Of course, ours was different.”

There was something off about the way Bartlett was speaking. It almost seemed designed to place a distance into the conversation. Feeling odd, Sookie fell back on her manners and plastering a smile on her face she said, “I remember it was the first pledging I’d ever seen. It was different in some ways, but it was the same in the ways that count. We could all see how much you two really loved each other. It made it real special.”

Bartlett’s smile warmed, his eyes never leaving his mate’s, “It is still one of the happiest days of my existence.”

Russell took Bartlett’s hand in his own before turning back to Eric, “It was an interesting twist you put on our ancient tradition.”

Pam spoke up, “Well, you know what they say, something old, something new…”

“Of course, the human tradition!” Bartlett’s smile became more forced. “The exchanging of rings, that was a human touch as well.”

Sookie’s smile faltered a bit, “It can be, although I don’t think it was human ceremonies that Eric had in mind,” and she glanced up at her Viking.

“I was not thinking about human ceremonies,” Eric acknowledged. “When I was still human we exchanged torques. No, I was thinking of our vampire traditions. I wished us each to wear one link of a matching chain.”

“Oh,” Bartlett’s eyes became a touch warmer, “I can see that. Almost too precious, declaring each the pet of the other,” and he winked at Russell who shook his head in return.

“Well, I could see that becoming a tradition,” Maude was all smiles. She elbowed Rasul who was standing beside her, “Don’t you think? As possessive as we are it seems like it might catch on.”

Rasul shrugged, “It would interfere with handling a sword.” The noncommittal way he said it told Sookie he thought it a bad idea but was too polite to say.

Sookie turned her head to find Pam watching her. The telepath could tell that her vampire sister had something in mind, and as soon as there was a lull in the conversation, Pam drawled, “By the way,” Pam turned to Rasul, her eyebrow raised in that way that resembled her Maker, “I don’t think you’ve met the newest member of our family.”

Sookie couldn’t think what Pam was getting at, but the vampire turned back to face her and was obviously waiting for her to say something. “What?” Sookie asked. Pam pursed her lips and rocked back on her heels, waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop.

Beside her, Eric nudged a bit, “I believe that Pam wishes you to introduce yourself, Lover.” And then Sookie knew.

The telepath found her eyes narrowing at her vampire sister. From his place beside Pam, Jason shrugged, “Don’t look at me, Sis! You agreed to this.”

Sookie’s lip seemed to stick out further and she had to bite it to keep her jaw from clenching. If Eric hadn’t had her hand secured so tightly in his own she would have put her hands on her hips. She could see the satisfaction written all over her vampire’s face. “We are going to talk about this later!” she said tightly and then she turned to Rasul, gave an expert head nod and said, “Hello, Rasul, I’m Sookie Northman, pleased to meet you.”

Maude started to laugh. For his part, Rasul looked confused so Pam added, “You know, Eric Northman’s wife.” She turned back to Sookie, “Right?”

“Why yes, Pam,” Sookie said in her best Southern simper, “I am Eric Northman’s wife.”

“Oh honey!” Maude laughed, “You better get used to saying that because I have the feeling it’s going to be the catchphrase of the evening!”

The Pythoness had disappeared as soon as the lights came up. Mr. Cataliades walked down the stairs, his briefcase in hand. Sookie assumed the attorney had the contract and he confirmed it when he held up the case, saying, “I will secure this in my room and file it first thing in the morning.” He smiled at Sookie, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “You look beautiful, my dear, and every inch the Princess you are. Fintan would have been very proud. I must leave now to give an accounting to the Prince. I look forward to seeing you in Nebraska.” He turned enough to include Eric, “Both of you. Your Majesties,” and then bowed again before leaving.

“It would appear that there are some things that fate ordains,” Felipe’s bow was fluid. Sookie couldn’t help herself from admiring Felipe de Castro. His dark hair curled just so against the crisp white collar of his shirt. He wore a thin mustache these days and it gave him a rakish look. He smiled directly at the telepath, making a point of crossing his hands in front, keeping them in full view, “I will never forget the sight of you that night in Louisiana.” He turned to wink at Eric, “You remember that night, don’t you, Eric? We were discussing your Queen, although she was still working in restaurants then.” Sookie could feel something cold settle low in her stomach and she realized with a start that she was feeling Eric. “I don’t recall the exact particulars of the conversation,” the Narayana Clan Chief continued smoothly, “probably bargaining over her fate,” and Sookie felt the cold thing move almost as if it had more substance than an emotion should, “but we were interrupted by Sigebert.” Felipe’s face was relaxed, his mouth smiling, but his eyes as he looked at Sookie were sharp.

“You saved me that night, do you recall?” Sookie could feel those around her becoming still in that creepy, vampire way.

“I hit Sigebert with my car,” Sookie nodded.

‘Twice!” Felipe agreed, “You were magnificent! I should have known then that you were destined for great things,” he nodded again. “One thing I did find out that night was how devoted the North Man was to you. Did he tell you then, that you had won his heart?” Sookie could feel her smile moving into Crazy Sookie intensity as the cold coil within her shifted and turned. “Yes!” and Felipe shifted his eyes back to Eric, “These hearts that we bury so deeply that we tell ourselves they are as dead as our bodies, they are not often engaged, but when they are, well…” and he turned to smile at Angie, “it makes these nights inevitable, I suppose.” Angie smiled politely, but her eyes seemed to be taking Sookie’s measure. “I am, of course, very pleased for the both of you. You have overcome many obstacles. The Ancient Pythoness herself has given her approval. It must seem like an ancient tale come to life,” and then the King’s mouth opened in an ‘o’ of delight and he clapped his hands once, “A fairy tale!” he laughed. “Of course!”

Angie laughed beside him and the others who stood around smiled politely at the Narayana’s Chief’s joke.

Felipe turned to Eric and shrugged, “Yes, Viking, it would seem that fate would play with us. Our places in each other’s lives seems destined. I, for one, will not fight the inevitable. It would seem that I am stuck with you, and I find now that I am finally reconciled that we should be allies and not rivals,” and Felipe de Castro bowed again. He waited until Eric bowed in return and Sookie lowered her head as well.

Sookie could almost feel the tension around her lessen and there was a sigh from at least one of those who surrounded them, but the cold coil that Sookie was starting to recognize as hatred was still there.

Sookie found herself looking into Angie’s cold eyes when, from across the hall, the music started. “I need to change before we go into the ball, Lover,” Eric said. Sookie looked at him and caught a glimpse of his alabaster chest in the shift of the cape. She remembered that he was shirtless and figured the blood that was drawn when Thalia cut him was soaking his pants. The cold feeling in the pit of her stomach was joined by Eric’s need for blood. He had fed earlier, but between the bloodletting and the stress of the evening she wasn’t surprised that he was feeling peckish. When she caught his eye she saw his recognition so he flustered her by sending a different kind of hunger through their bond, one that made her blush.

Stan hustled forward to join the monarchs that surrounded them. Sookie figured the Texas monarch had left right after the ceremony, but now he was returning, “Congratulations!” Stan smiled broadly, his hands moving to make the word even more expansive. “This is so great! You have the luck of the Fae with you! Guess I should prepare for better than expected profits this year.”

“I’m not certain how strong that luck is,” Eric watched Stan with hooded eyes, “The magic of the Fae has weakened with their leaving this world.” Then Eric’s eyebrow rose as he glanced down at Sookie, “It could be that their luck won’t extend any further than the gift of my lovely Queen.” Sookie found herself remembering her conversation with Mr. Cataliades in Connecticut. The attorney told her then that the protection of the Fae would only extend to Eric under a particular circumstance.

Eric’s arm tightened around her and Sookie glanced up at him, her heart warming, and then she saw it. He was watching her expectantly. Sookie could feel her jaw tightening, but she turned to the Texas King and said brightly, “I’m very pleased to be Eric’s wife. I guess you’ll be calling me Sookie Northman from now on.” Her Viking’s satisfaction washed over her and then almost as if it had never happened, the cold coil in the pit of her stomach was gone. Sookie found herself looking at the self-congratulatory look on Eric’s face and while it annoyed the Hell out of her, there was a small part of her that was happy for him.

“You did win a prize in terms of mates,” Stan said, all gallantry, “but I’m betting that having the Sky Fae backing your action makes a difference that benefits all your partners,” and he smiled a little too broadly.

There were more unknown faces around them now. Some looked familiar but others were not. The way they were clustered, Sookie guessed that these were the Sheriffs and other members of Amun retinues. Eric’s own Sheriffs came forward. Thomas bowed in a way that made him look like he’d just stepped out of a romance novel and Sookie had to fight back a giggle. Karin stood beside him and her grin told Sookie that she understood the telepath’s amusement. “Majesties,” Thomas acknowledged.

Sookie could see Eric stand a little straighter. It was something that wasn’t apparent, but Sookie noticed it. He seemed to do it almost without thought when addressing those of lower rank, “On behalf of my wife and myself, I thank you. You honor us,” he said over and over. Sookie saw something from the corner of her eye, and then turned full on to see Felipe de Castro chatting with Thierry. The Gallic Sheriff was smiling and laughing. Sookie dismissed her suspicions and tried to re-focus on Eric, only to have her attention captured again, but this time by the sight of Finn and Isaiah engaged in animated conversation. The telepath found herself wishing she could either hear vampires or read lips better. She felt she was starting to make headway when the pressure on her hand increased and Eric sent her something that felt like an alarm. She gulped, and turned quickly back to see the face of a tall vampire she didn’t recognize. He was clearly waiting for her to do or say something.

“I am sorry,” Sookie blushed. “It has been such a long day.”

“Not at all,” the vampire bowed smoothly, “It is to be expected from those who are not vampire. As I was saying, my King was so taken with you, he said should I have the opportunity, he wished you to have this token,” and he held out a small, enameled box.

Sookie released Eric’s arm to take it. She found herself strangely reluctant to open it and jumped when Maude spoke from right beside her, “Mikhail is very gracious to honor a Queen he has met only once.”

Sookie’s head turned quickly to see that the Minnesota Queen was as close as she could be without actually touching. Sookie looked toward Eric to see Thalia standing just as closely to the Viking’s other side. “Surely, you would not insult my King by refusing his gift,” the emissary never glanced away from the telepath. His black eyes glinted in the light and Sookie thought she saw something feral creep across his features.

Sookie plastered a smile on her face. Eric was pushing caution but it wasn’t like she needed it. ‘Don’t have to tell me there’s something stinky about this,’ she thought. She immediately felt Eric’s concern turn to amusement and it gave her the courage she needed to take a deep breath and flip open the lid.

The inside of the box was lined with satin. The enameled and jeweled dragon was so large it sat propped against the side. Sookie lifted the jeweled piece so she could see it more closely. Beside her she felt Maude stiffen.

“Last time I saw that, it was around Tranh’s neck,” Maude’s voice was tight. Tranh was the Queen of New England who had been killed, most said by the hand of the New York King. The telepath found herself biting her lower lip and her eyes dropped back to the box. There was something else at the bottom, something that almost blended with the ivory satin.

Eric took the box from her hand, his eyes remaining on the New York King’s messenger. He lifted out a single fang.

“The King hopes you appreciate his gift,” the emissary smiled.

“Tell the King we thank him for his kind wishes,” Eric replied evenly.

Sookie could tell that something had been said, but not with the words that were spoken. As the emissary walked to the door, Inger, Maude’s second, stepped up from behind them and Sookie clearly heard the sound of metal sliding back in a scabbard. There was another movement. Pam had positioned herself in front of Jason. Finn had moved from far away to stand nearer. Sookie felt her heart start to pound as some truth about their situation started to push through her consciousness and in that moment, Eric wrapped his arm around her, pushed her a combination of feelings that made her feel hungry and announced, “We will retire to our rooms and rejoin you shortly.”

Sookie found herself in the hallways before she even realized they were moving. As they approached the elevators, Sookie tripped on her gown. If Eric hadn’t reacted as quickly as he did she could have found herself sprawling on the floor. “Perhaps you should change as well,” he told her. “I wish to dance with my wife tonight.” Sookie caught the expectant look he was giving her, as if he were waiting for something, but she was still too off balance to consider it further.

Instead she sighed, “Yeah, I suppose so. This is an amazing dress, but it’s meant for show and not go!” and she bunched it up as best she could in one hand to lift it free of her feet. She figured she didn’t look any kind of elegant now, but tripping in front of folks and falling face down when she was supposed to be Eric’s Queen wasn’t any too elegant either.

Sookie glanced behind her to see Owen and James trailing. When Owen caught her looking, he nodded. Together they rode up to their floor and then walked down the corridor. Eric pulled out the key and glanced at the Weres, “We will not be leaving for several hours,” he said.

Sookie couldn’t hide her surprise. “Won’t they be expecting us downstairs?” Sookie asked.

“They can wait,” Eric growled as he stooped down to grab her, crazy dress and all, and throw her over his shoulder.

XXxxxxxxxxx

“Why does he have to be such an asshole?” Maude and Russell watched Roland, the King of Wisconsin signal to his retinue in preparation for leaving. The contingent had been scheduled to remain in Indianapolis until the day after tomorrow, meeting with Bartlett Crowe on a separate trade deal. Now, the King and his people were leaving immediately. Roland had not presented his usual dry self in explaining his rationale. In fact, he had been uncharacteristically profane. Maude had known Roland for over a century, seeing as they shared a border, and she had never suspected the King of that kind of inventiveness. In another context she would have chuckled, but tonight it was worrisome.

“Bartlett will sort it out after Roland’s had an opportunity to cool down,” Mississippi said levelly. Maude didn’t bother to hide her skepticism. Bartlett was upstairs just now trying to ‘sort out’ the Missouri King. Jesse was furious at the way he and his retinue had been locked into the ballroom during the North Man’s pledging, held captive to what he described as a ‘Fae plot.’

The Ancient Pythoness might have been able to settle things down, but as usual, she had left with no explanation to anyone. Mr. Cataliades, the attorney and all her handmaidens were reported to have left with her.

“You can’t blame him,” Rasul had remained silent through the exchange but watching his neighbor and listening to the depth of his discomfort, he felt he had to speak up. “There are many who weren’t exactly cheering about the Revelation. They all have their reasons.” Rasul jerked his chin in the direction of the door Wisconsin had just exited. “Roland thought revealing ourselves was foolish from the first. He believes we are in danger every day by being so visible, and then along comes Rhodes to confirm all his worst fears. Now he’s being asked to step away from those beliefs that make us most vampire. We are asked to condone mixing races, and what’s more, mixing our blood with our sworn enemies.”

Russell didn’t bother hiding his annoyance but as he opened his mouth to argue, Rasul held up his hand, “I like Eric and Sookie. Hell, I was in New Orleans when they were just learning about each other. She was with the Tiger then, but you could see the attraction. I went out of my way to help him, but I didn’t believe it would ever be more than a Sheriff and his pet. I’m not saying that I don’t support this. I do, but I’m not going to try and deceive myself into thinking that the idea of this alliance is going to be popular.”

“Phoebe refused to come at all,” Maude reminded them. They all knew that the pending marriage and the status the telepath now held among vampires played some part in the Iowa Queen’s decision.

“Others may have declined too, if they knew in advance the details of the pledging,” Rasul nodded.

“Changes are never easy,” Russell said evenly, “but it is inevitable if we are to survive. The reasons for the Revelation are even more with us now than ten years ago. Technology continues to race forward, new thing piling on new thing. Anyone can be hacked and their secrets stolen. Had we not taken the initiative, it would have been taken from us and our story told in a way that would have done us more harm.”

“America’s Most Wanted,” Rasul smiled and shook his head.

“Well!” Maude smiled, her eyes sparkling, “We are natural villains!” and when she laughed the others laughed too. Heads turned toward them, and the mood in the room seemed to brighten. The band was playing and a couple found their way to the deserted dance floor. After a bit, they were joined by another.

Across the floor Jason Stackhouse was blushing. The Alabama Queen had finally stepped away, but not before putting her room key down the front of his pants. Jason wasn’t standing alone and his companions were openly enjoying the parade of females and males who were making a beeline to the handsome Fae/human hybrid. As he fished the plastic from his crotch he caught Thierry’s eye, “I’m damn happy I don’t have one of those bond things with my wife! If Michele ever found out about this, even the hounds couldn’t find what was left of me!”

“You should take it as a compliment,” the French vampire laughed. “Don’t you find us beautiful?” and he leered a little over his glass.

“Shit, Boss! It don’t matter! It wasn’t that long ago I woulda thrown all the keys in a bag and played Midnight Raider all night long, but I’ve changed! Now, it’s one woman for me, and she’s got a shotgun to make sure that’s the truth!” Jason pulled out his cell phone and glanced to see if he had a message.

“Any news?” Pam asked. They all knew Jason and his wife were expecting their third child. Michele was full term and could go any time, which was why she wasn’t here defending her husband now.

“Nope. Not yet,” he sighed. Jason couldn’t hear conversations like the vampires could, but even he could see the mood wasn’t exactly festive. “So, is this just folks being sad that the get together is over?” he asked.

Pam glanced around. The closing ball was usually a boisterous affair. Monarchs and their retinues danced and partied the night away, finding ways to create gossip that filled their nights until the next Summit. By the Regent’s estimate, barely half of the vampires registered were here and with the size of the ballroom it made their numbers look even less. “Yes,” Pam said evenly, “That would be one way of saying it.” She reached for her phone and sent a quick text.

Karin and Thomas approached. Karin glanced at her sister, “You should stop torturing him. He will become tired of your teasing and destroy another phone.”

Pam smirked, “Then he should close the bond and stop sending us the 411 on his booty calls.”

Thomas’s smile tilted up one side of his mouth, “Does that mean we have free time to play?” and he smirked at Thierry.

“What do you say, breather?” Thierry smiled at Jason, “Does it really count if there are too many companions to spend time with anyone? Who could be jealous of that?”

Jason shrugged and his hell-raiser past sat on his shoulder whispering, ‘Go, go, go!’ “Shit, y’all are just a sack of bad ideas,” He shifted a little, “Gives me blue balls just standing around you.”

Thierry laughed and Thomas ran his fingers up Karin’s side. Jane nudged Pam, “We could try out some ideas for this stag party Jason was describing.”

Pam’s eyes sparkled, “Stag party? What’s that?” Pam’s phone beeped and she glanced at it. “Gee, looks like the King won’t be down until sometime around midnight. So, what was that you were saying?” Pam looked around and motioned to Twy who was standing near the door and generally looking unhappy.

Twy walked their way, her hair bobbing first one way and then another, captured in an avant garde clip. “Please tell me you’re not going!” the event planner lamented. “I can’t believe how badly this fell apart!”

Pam kissed her cheek, “Not your fault, pumpkin! We’re vampires and we hate change and tonight we got fed a big plate of it. Makes us testy, so stop worrying and hang out with us.”

“But…” and Twy gestured at the small knots of people around the room.

“They’ll figure it out on their own,” Pam assured her and, taking her hand, started walking toward the dance floor. Over her shoulder she smiled at Jane, “I’ll be back and I want details on stag parties when I return.”

XXxxx

Eric put down the phone. He had been able to hear the uncertainty that came from some and the anger that came from others as his pledging progressed. The small number of those awaiting their turn to offer congratulations at the bottom of the stairs confirmed his suspicions. His pledging and Sookie’s status would be recognized, but many would not like it.

One thing he did know was when she realized the controversy their pledging had caused; his telepath would be upset. Eric didn’t believe the real issue tonight, the thing that was causing so much anxiety was the unconventional nature of his pledging. He didn’t believe it was his Fae alliance. Eric believed the cause of the anger and anxiety among the vampires was more complex.

The Revelation had been accepted by most vampires, but not all. While Eric and many of the monarchs had done well during these years, comfortably moving among the humans, there were a large number, perhaps a growing number of vampires who had not benefitted. Rasul had inherited his kingdom from one such monarch. Isaiah had taken Tennessee from another. These monarchs had resigned rather than continue in a world forever changed by the Revelation.

But there were other monarchs who were just as unhappy, but had no intention of stepping aside. James of Illinois was rumored to be one such. Roland of Wisconsin and Misha of New York were others. Perhaps even Phoebe Golden. These were vampires who were proud. They viewed themselves as superior to humans and Weres. They honored the treaty with the Fae only when it suited them. Appius had been one of them. They believed in the old ways, in the sacred nature of their blood, and they thought this new face of vampires was weak at best.

“You suppose we should get going?” Sookie stretched, her legs tangling with his own, her warmth calling to him.

Eric rolled so that he could lay his head between her breasts, his long fingers stroking her belly. “I love listening to your heart,” he told her. Sookie glanced down at his tousled hair. She ran her fingers through his locks, straightening and arranging. He looked up to see her looking around them. The room was covered in silk streamers, the dress gone.

“You think folks are wondering where we are?” she asked again.

Eric chuckled, “No, I don’t think anyone is wondering where we are. I think they all have a very good idea. What did you call it? A honeymoon?”

Sookie poked him with her toe, “You don’t want to go downstairs and gloat some more?”

“I never gloat,” the Viking protested. “I enjoy life’s moments as they are meant to be enjoyed,” and he kissed the side of her breast, sliding his tongue up and over and then around, “to their fullest.” He whispered the last words against her erect nipple.

Sookie’s breath caught as his hand drifted north, finding her. “Oh!” she gasped.

“Say it,” he whispered, his fingers parting as his lips suckled.

“I love you,” Sookie said before she bit her lower lip.

“You know what I want to hear,” he nipped now, and below his fingers scissored as he shifted forward.

“You’re gloating!” she gasped when he replaced his fingers with himself.

“I’m enjoying my moment,” he growled and slid forward just enough.

Sookie raised her eyes to hold his, “I’m yours,” she told him.

“That works,” he smiled and lifting her leg, he slid home.

XXxxx

Bill stood quietly just inside the doorway of the exhibit hall. It was darker in here. There was the occasional flash of color from someone’s display table or the pool of light made by a spot that had been forgotten. Traditionally, breakdown was done the night after the ball by those lower on the pecking order or, if the monarch was flush with cash, by someone they hired. Using contractors was not normal. It required trusting those involved and trust came hard, but tonight was different.

Exhibits were being broken down post-haste and the work was being handled by every spare member of retinues with hotel staff thrown in. Seconds were supervising the work while simultaneously calling and texting in their efforts to wrangle transportation and strong-arm Anubis into changing flights.

There were many causes for the exodus from Indianapolis but only one triggering event. There were monarchs who were angry that the blood that was sacred to all vampires had been spilled and shared with a Fae. There were monarchs who were troubled that Eric Northman had been declared a special ally of their traditional enemies, setting him above even the Clan Chief. There were monarchs who were insulted that any creature not vampire would be declared a Queen, and now they would be forced to acknowledge Sookie Stackhouse as such.

Bill understood. Sookie was his and would stand by his side, but he would never consider forcing her into such a ridiculous position. Her blood was delicious and she was an amazing bed fellow, but to pretend she was more in the world of vampires? It was just another sign of Eric Northman’s arrogance and from the looks of things, his pride was burning bridges left and right. “Maybe I won’t have to soil my hands,” Bill said out loud. Just hearing the words made him feel more confident.

“What did you have in mind?” Bill hadn’t heard the vampire come up beside him and he fumbled a bit.

“In mind? I’m not sure what you mean?”

The vampire smiled, his fangs descended, “Oh? It sounded like you were thinking about taking action. Perhaps to right the wrong that was done today?”

“I don’t know you,” Bill said coldly.

“I am Matthias,” the vampire bowed briefly, “I am in the retinue of James, King of Illinois.”

“Oh,” Bill said and then he formally bowed, “I am…”

‘Bill Compton, the famous author,” Matthias finished.

“Yes,” Bill straightened, “although ‘famous’ might be an overstatement”

“Why behave like a human? You have earned your place; you should claim it.” The vampire eyed Bill with interest. “I would have thought you would have been dancing this night, celebrating the outcome that echoes the pages of your book. Surely, this will boost your sales,” and Matthias gestured toward the sound of the music.

“I don’t approve,” Bill said shortly, then felt he had been too revealing with this stranger and made to walk away.

“Then you share our sentiments?” Matthias asked. “You also believe that pledging between species is a travesty?”

Bill decided to skirt the issue, “I believe this pledging was a travesty.”

“Perhaps you also believe the Viking should be punished for his actions? I never thought I would be forced to witness a vampire binding himself, sharing his blood with a mongrel, for that’s what she is. Not human. Not Fae. A creature with no place in any lore,” Matthias stood in Bill’s path, a half-smile on his face. Bill didn’t feel any aggression from the other vampire.

“Punished? How? Bound in silver? Locked in a silver coffin?” Bill rattled off those most frequent steps taken against transgressors.

“Staked?” Matthias added. Bill went still.

“Do you speak for your King?” Bill asked.

“No, sadly not. My King would use those measures you named. I speak for myself and others, vampires who have watched our race being weakened through the compromises forced upon us since the Revelation. We need an awakening, some statement that forces us to confront what we give away every day. We are vampires,” Matthias hissed, “not animals. We are meant to feed on them, not marry them, not bow to them!”

Bill nodded, “Northman has gone too far. Although I know that Sookie is blameless in this. She never wanted to be with him,” and Bill glanced around, before returning his gaze to the other vampire, “she was meant to be mine.”

“You think Northman does this to hurt you?” Matthias was skeptical.

“No, not just me. It’s his way to thumb his nose at all of us. His using my human in the process is just a convenience to him,” and Bill knew his eyes were shining. “I would be happy to take her away. It would distract him now that he’s given her his blood. It would weaken him so he could be taken.”

Matthias’ look was less open now, “I don’t know,” he said, “It would be something that would take planning. Northman still has allies and progeny. Anyone who staked him would face retribution. I may not like his mongrel’s status, but the Pythoness herself has named her Queen. There would be those who would be bound by our law to return her if she were stolen.”

Bill nodded, “Of course you are right. I allowed my anger at this terrible situation to overcome my good sense.” He looked around, “There is a decent donor pool here. Please, let me buy you something special and we could talk more.”

Matthias shook his head, “I would like that, Compton, but I am under orders. We drive home tonight as soon as things here are packed. But…” he looked at the author, “you travel. Perhaps you could contact me the next time you find yourself in Rhodes. We could talk further.”

Bill bowed. He wondered if he’d said too much, but he couldn’t help feeling hopeful that the tide was turning against Eric Northman.

He walked from the exhibit hall, intending to find his way to the donor rooms. He would be closely monitored by the surveillance cameras there, but he was not feeling up to wandering the streets to find what he really wanted. There was comfort to be found in feeding.

On his way through the lobby, Bill saw the publicist’s assistant, Sonder. She was sitting in a large armchair facing a gas fireplace. Bill could smell the sweet scent of her tears. He walked up behind her, careful not to make any noise. She was texting someone, stopping a couple times to brush the back of her hand across her face. Bill looked around and then looked again before he stepped in front of her and knelt to the floor.

He had danced with her at the last Summit and taken her hard later, not that she remembered. She had been rather tight, making for a satisfactory session, even if he had forced her face into the bed so he wouldn’t be reminded that she wasn’t Sookie. Glamouring her was easy, but he had not completely healed her. He liked to think that his bed mates should remember him in some way. He supposed it was the romantic in him.

“Sonder,” he purred, “What’s wrong?” The girl looked up at him, her face creased and her hair sticky.

“Oh, Mr. Compton! I’ve been fired,” her voice was tight and more water leaked from her eyes.

“Oh, that can’t be right,” Bill made sure his voice was soothing, and he quickly captured her eyes. “You will want to take your revenge on your boss by coming with me,” he told her. Bill was rewarded by her vacant stare.

“I want to come with you,” she echoed.

“You want to have sex with me,” Bill whispered, “You desire me above all others.”

“I want you,” Sonder repeated.

“Come with me now,” Bill said and held her hand out. Sonder took it, neither of them noticing the phone slip from the girl’s lap to the hotel lobby floor. Sonder hadn’t been texting, she had been sending contact information to her friend, a friend who heard everything.

XXxxxx

Sookie shimmied up and down to the fast beat. Jason caught her hand and together they two-step boogied and then he twirled her so her skirt flared around her legs. Eric watched her, his mouth lifting as he half-listened to Jane thanking him again for releasing her. “The facility is perfect and with Amy’s support, we will be ready whenever you are. I have had other inquiries about using the research to assist others in the supernatural community with fertility issues. Since the facility rests within your territory I wanted to check with you, make sure there would be no objections to opening the doors to others.”

Eric glanced at his now technically former Sheriff. Her eyes burned bright. She had found her cause; of this he was certain. “Any supernatural who wishes access will need to check in with Indira and Area 5. Dr. Ludwig’s hospital requires no clearance. You, however, are under my dominion. Access to your research does require… not permission, but the courtesy of checking in. Agreed?”

Jane agreed readily, but Eric was certain he would be receiving a protest visit from one pissed off garden gnome. Amy’s independence was important to her, but he would convince her that this was necessary. He glanced around the room. He could feel the general sense of unease. There was something coming.

The song ended and Sookie headed back toward him. She wore a different dress now, something more conventional and the necklace he had presented her as her pledging gift sparkled around her neck, replacing the Fae starlight necklace. She no longer moved in that glow. She was Sookie again, the Sookie that those around them had come to know, no longer a stranger. “Ready to dance?” she reached up to him, pulling his head down to kiss her.

Eric straightened and smiled, allowing his fangs to show, “Dance?” he growled, “Or dance?”

“Animal!” she laughed and pushed against him, then turned, took Pam’s hand and headed back to the dance floor.

Eric knew when Felipe walked up behind him. He had noticed his senses improving. He wondered if there was something about Sookie’s awakening power that was sharpening magic within him as well. He would ask Niall and not be disappointed if the old fairy prevaricated. “You have not given me an answer, Eric. Will you declare yourself an ally?”

Eric didn’t turn around. He wasn’t sure he could keep the anger from his eyes. Instead he said, “I didn’t believe this would happen. I wished it. I longed for it, but I did not truly believe.” Sookie twirled in front of him, laughing in her open way, no artifice, no holding back. He turned to Felipe de Castro, resolved in what he needed to say, “There were moments when I hoped all would be well, but then something would happen, some person would intervene to destroy that hope. You were one of those people. The times that I was closest to losing her from my life, you were the one pulling strings to take what I desired from me. Why should I trust you?”

Felipe smiled smoothly, “You shouldn’t. I could tell you I was doing you a favor.” Eric could barely suppress the growl that formed in his throat and the Narayana Chief held up his hand. “Be still, my friend! I have no sword in my hand, no dagger behind my back, only words. Allow me to use my words to tell you why you should let our past be that, a past.” Felipe turned his head to watch the dancers. “What do you think your Maker would do if he were with us now?” and Felipe turned to look at Eric. When the Viking didn’t respond, Felipe continued, “You know. He would kill her, without a moment’s hesitation. He would punish you for opening yourself to the danger that she presents.” Eric’s look was wary, but Felipe could see there was no argument.

“Yes, you know I’m right. He would scold you for endangering yourself. He would punish you for requiring that other vampires, vampires like Thalia and Pam, put their own existence at risk to protect one such as her. He would punish you for putting a creature who was not a vampire above your own race.”

“Appius was my Maker, but he lived by a harsh code,” Eric saw Sookie waving at him and he smiled back.

“There are some who would say that he had his priorities straight,” Felipe stepped forward to stand at Eric’s side. “I did my part to separate you, it is true. You were my subject and although you protested, it was clear to me that your loyalties were divided. You would put her before the needs of your King. Do you deny it?”

Eric didn’t answer, which was answer enough. Eric had put her first, and denying it would dishonor them both.

“I sought to change that. What is it your Pamela would call it? An intervention? Where you save a person from their worst instincts.”

“She is not my worst instinct. She is my best.”

“She opens your flank to attack. She is a weak link and without help you will not be able to protect her or yourself,” Felipe hissed his frustration, “Think, Eric! You have married someone who has some skill in defending herself, but does not have the ability to truly stand between you and the trouble that will come.” Eric look down his nose, allowing his eyebrows to rise. Felipe smiled in return, “Scoff if you will! We are vampire living openly in a human world. Trouble will come. It’s inevitable! If trouble doesn’t come from the breathers, then it will surely come from our own kind. Surely you recognized New York’s threat? A fang? He sent the message to your Queen.” He turned back to the sight of the telepath, “ She is lovely. It is open gossip that you will attempt to create a biological child with her, progeny in a human manner.”

Eric rocked back on his heels. He wasn’t surprised that this had likewise become common knowledge. “A vampire child is able to defend itself from the moment it pushes from the dirt, but a human child? They are defenseless, easily crushed, easily drained. Why would you put this happiness you claim she brings you at that kind of risk?”

When the Viking didn’t respond, Felipe glanced up to see him continue watching his mate, “Aah, for her. For…” and Felipe’s eyes narrowed. The words of the ceremony came back to him, Dermot’s words. ‘Tricky Viking!’ he thought.

“Regardless of your reasons,” Felipe continued, “with New York’s ‘gift’ and the defection of so many, you will need all the help you can get. It won’t be enough to hunker here behind the walls of your kingdom. She will not stay in one place, she never has. The Weres in my kingdom are talking of asking her help in forming treaties with the other Packs in the state. Every time she travels, every time she walks out your door, she becomes a liability to you. You need to expand the shield that protects her beyond your borders, beyond your Clan lands.”

Eric did what he needed to do, although the words twisted in his throat, “I will give what you have said consideration, Felipe.”

“It is an offer that I make, King to King,” Felipe bowed.

Eric turned to see Sookie laughing and hip-checking Thomas and then Karin, her joy engulfing all those around her. She didn’t need a crown to make her shine. She was a beacon in her own right, a beacon that called him, but in this moment he wondered if it was light to light or moth to flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: The next part, The Wedding, is underway. I will be publishing it as an extension of this piece, and it will pick up the narrative from where this ends.  
> My thanks to all of your who read my work. I love sharing these stories with you. My thanks to Breathesgirl, Ms Buffy and Sephrenia. My life and these stories are graced by you.


End file.
